Digimon: Heroes of the Wounded World
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: The Digital World falls in despair by the Overlords. Six heroic Digimon awaken from their slumber with almost no memories of their pasts and must save the world.
1. Endings and Dealings

With teamwork, courage and strength, each individual threat that opposed each world had been averted, with the greatest of evil, Quartzmon, also falling at the hands of the various heroes and heroines of the five alternate timelines.

But unknown to each of the human worlds, the Digital Worlds were in peril once again.

While it was true Quartzmon had been stopped by Tagiru and Gumdramon, to the point his Data was reset into a purified Digi-Egg, before the worlds were broken up and placed back in their rightful timelines and eras, some of Quartzmon's evil had infected a handful of Digimon, turning them into a group called the Overlords.

And while it had taken them sometime, both to control Quartzmon's power, and not let it control them, as it had with Astamon, the Overlords used their might to merge all the Digital Worlds into one.

The Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warrior, DATS team and Fusion Digimon all learnt of this, joining forces once again and tried to defeat the overlords, but found they were no match for their power.

And to make matters worse, with their control of Quartzmon's power, the Overlords banished each human to their respective timeline, allowing them to defeat the heroic Digimon that much easier.

None of them survived, none but Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Guilmon, Renamon, DATS Agumon, Rhythm, Shoutmon and Lunamon.

However, during their battle, Agumon, Patamon, Veemon, Guilmon, DATS Agumon and Shoutmon were all gravely injured, close to the point of death, where in Lunamon, concerned for the Digimon she loved, as well as the other remaining Digimon, suggested they take them to the place where the Overlords would not find them.

And though injured, Arresterdramon stayed back, sacrificing himself so Lunamon and the other girls could escape the Overlords and take the Digimon to a safe location.

-A while later-

Lunamon arrived at a hidden underground temple under an old tree, carrying the fallen form of Shoutmon to it, where the rabbit-like Digimon opened the door with a medallion that bore the symbol of the Fusion Fighters, which she wore close to her heart, allowing her access inside.

Taking in her surroundings, with the wooden walls covered in both vine and cables, Lunamon remembered that Shoutmon, when starting off as Digimon King, had constructed the secret sanctuary alongside Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Beelzemon and Mikey for two reasons, the first was to help Shoutmon and those close to him remain in top shape, should an enemy like Bagramon ever rise from the darkness.

The second was for what the girls were about to do; only Lunamon never imagined there'd be a time where such a crisis would call for it.

But breaking from her thoughts, Lunamon looked over, to Biyomon and saw her struggle to bring Agumon towards them.

Gatomon, though exhausted was still a Champion Level Digimon and had more strength, which allowed her to carry both Patamon and Veemon, while Renamon followed, holding Guilmon's unconscious form close to her.

And lastly, Rhythm, carried DATS Agumon on her back, remembering how he had protected her in the past, now she was determined to return his selflessness.

"This way. Hurry, before they come." Lunamon called as they dragged the male Digimon and headed inside.

Inside the chamber, there were tanks lying on the floor, where in Lunamon laid Shoutmon in one, causing the other female Digimon to do as Lunamon had done.

But curious about them, Gatomon asked. "So what do these tanks do?"

"Originally, these tanks were designed to treat injuries so Shoutmon and the other Fusion Fighters could stay strong, but there was a second reason they were made." Lunamon replied, before telling the girls. "Shoutmon feared another force would threaten our world and constructed the tanks to not only treat the injuries of those, but also to place them in a hibernate state, which would last for seven years. But once they awaken, not only will their bodies mature, giving them all more stamina and endurance, they'll be strong enough to stop the Overlords."

"But without the aid of our human partners, there is no other way for us to Digivolve, so what can we do?" Renamon asked, concerned for their worlds, the Digimon, but mostly Guilmon.

"We need to make the Overlords think they have won and forget about them." Lunamon said, her expression turning solemn.

"We have no choice."

With that said, Lunamon then placed her medallion in a hollow slot above a control panel, causing it to glow with a light red aura, before water filled up in the tanks, the lids slid shut over them and the male Digimon then entered their seven years of sleep.

"I am sorry, Agumon. But we need you alive. Please, stay safe." Biyomon said to Agumon.

"Patamon, Veemon. All of you are our last hope. Stay alive." Gatomon said to her two friends, part of her wishing she had spent more time with just them and wished she had taken Veemon a little more seriously.

"Stay alive for me, Guilmon. I hope we'll meet again in the future." Renamon said to the sleeping form of Guilmon.

"I hope we meet again, Agumon. I love you." Rhythm said as she looked at DATS Agumon's form, tearing up a little, but tried to remain strong, knowing it's what DATS Agumon would do.

"We lost most of the Fusion Fighters, we can't lose you too. Be safe, my King." Lunamon then said, before she and the other girls exited the temple, closed the door behind them, with Lunamon closing the entrance door to make the temple well hidden.

However, as they turned, the girls found they were trapped, confronted by the cloaked figures of the Overlord Digimon.

"Where are the others?" The leader demanded.

"They're gone. Burst into Data, and for that we'll never forgive you!" Rhythm lied, sticking to her words as she got into a fighting stance, doing what she thought DATS Agumon would do in her place.

"So they're gone at last, which means only you remain?" The leader questioned, before snapping his fingers, shocking the girls when Gabumon, Impmon, Gumdramon and the other heroic Digimon stood before them, now revived and under the Overlord's control, their skin now pale, with yellow cracks all over their bodies and their eyes glowing a shade of red.

Seeing the Digimon in such a state, Biyomon demanded an answer.

"What have you done to them!?" She cried.

"We revived them using our power. The leader spoke up, where they then added, sounding almost proud of their evil. "Kind of like what AxeKnightmon did to his Dark Generals, only we made sure to remove their Digi-Cores and souls so they won't think of rebelling against us."

"That means you have two choices, either you surrender to us, or you join the same fate as them." He then told the girls in a dark and sinister tone, bringing his arm up, his fingers ready to snap again, which caused most of the once heroic Digimon to prepare to attack.

Knowing they couldn't fight all their friends, the girls knew as long as the others were kept hidden and safe, there'd still be hope.

"Ok. We surrender. But rather than turn us evil, make us into your servants." Gatomon said, hating herself for what she said, feeling almost like she was residing with Myotismon.

"Turn us into your slaves." Renamon added sadly, bowing as she added. "We are yours' to do with as you desire."

With the girls relinquishing their freedom, the overlords smirked evilly.

"Very well. We'll modify your bodies for our serving needs and 'train' you all in our own way. We already captured one called AquaVeemon and she do the same as you. Chain them up!"

With no free will, the Digimon obeyed, with Gabumon and Tentomon handcuffing and chaining Biyomon's arms up, followed up by placing a chain collar on her neck.

Hawkmon and Wormmon did the same to Gatomon, Impmon and Cyberdramon chained up Renamon.

The now soulless Agunimon and Gaomon chained up Rhythm, while Ballistamon and Knightmon, once loyal subjects and friends with Lunamon were now the ones placing her in chains, saddening the rabbit-like Digimon at all she had lost and what was to happen to her and the others.

"Now, take them back to the castle to begin their body transformations, then set them to some chores to do, while we find the other surviving Digimon and enslave them so we can have control all over the Digital World as our fallen leader desires." The leader instructed, where in the corrupted Digimon did as they were told, yanked on the chains and lead their captured ex-comrades away.

But as the girls were escorted off, Renamon and Lunamon both looked back at the tree for one last time, putting their faith in the heroes that rested beneath it.

And from this point on, the Digital World fell to the hands of evil. Some of the other Digimon gone into hiding to avoid being captured as the revenant digimon search the world for them.

But unknown to the Overlords, the six Digimon who were thought to be deleted were still in the underground chambers, resting as their injuries were slowly being healed and their bodies were getting new strength, preparing them for the next seven years.

-Over at the Overlord's castle-

Seven years had passed, with the Overlords ruling over all the Digital World, keeping all traces of human out and crushing any who dared resist their order.

Currently, Biyomon, Gatomon, AquaVeemon, Renamon, Rhythm and Lunamon were in the middle of doing their slave duties.

All had their bodies modified, with Gatomon, Biyomon, Renamon, Lunamon and AquaVeemon all now has human female features, which included huge boobs, butts, belly buttons, curvy hips and vaginas, while Rhythm now took the form of a pink Agumon.

"I cannot believe they transformed our bodies to these slutty forms." Gatomon commented as used her boobs to wash the floor, knowing she could just use her hands, but due to the mental conditioning installed in her, Gatomon was helpless and forced to continue in her current position.

"I know, and they altered my Data completely." Rhythm said sadly, while polishing the statues with her butt, thinking about her Agumon and wondering if he'd still have the same feelings for her that he did when she had her human form.

"Other then cleaning duties, they make us perform in exortic shows." Biyomon said as she wiped the banisters with her butt and asked. "I mean, making us dance, showing off our bodies, how did it come to this?"

"It's our life now so we have to get use to it." Lunamon said sadly using her hips to wash the chairs, before secretly telling them. "Until they awaken that is."

"I hope so." Renamon said in reply, while using her boobs to wash the windows and looked out in sadness.

-Back at the hidden chamber-

As the six tanks were still lying on the floor, one of the lids slid open, to which Guilmon came out, spluttering and he spat out water and slowly opened his eyes after his long slumber, revealing his changes.

He was now an inch taller than Renamon and now had a muscular body.

His stomach was now like a six-pack, and all the childish-like behaviour from him was long gone, replaced by a mature personality.

"Aah... what the...? Where am I?" Guilmon wondered aloud in a deeper mature voice than usual as he put a hand to his forehead, trying to think. "All I can remember is my Tamer, Takato. Everything else is a blank."

But interrupted, Guilmon looked over as the next chamber opened and Agumon came out, showing he too had changed, gaining a more taller and muscular figure.

"Agumon?" Guilmon asked as Agumon looked at him.

"Guilmon? Have you any idea why we are inside these water tanks?" Agumon asked, just as puzzled as Guilmon, who shook his head and had to ask the Digimon of Courage. "No idea, but you do remember anything before all this?"

"All I can remember is there is a human named Tai, who is my partner. I don't remember anything else." Agumon told Guilmon, leaving both at a loss as to what had happened to cause them to forget who they were.

One by one the other tanks opened up, to which Patamon, Veemon, DATS Agumon and Shoutmon awakened as well, all with transformed bodies, and similar states of minds.

"Patamon, Veemon, you too?" Agumon asked, vaguely remembering the Digimon, knowing they were his friends and could be trusted, but beyond that, nothing.

"What happened?" Veemon asked, before saying as he rubbed his head. "I remember Davis, but nothing else. I'm sure I felt like this after Davis released me from beneath the Digi-Egg of... something..."

"TK is the only thing I can remember as well." Patamon said, then had to ask. "Why can't we remember our other friends or who we really are?"

"No idea, but the Boss is all I remember." DATS Agumon said, the phrase 'It's Fighting Time' came to his mind, which felt important to him.

"This chamber." Shoutmon said as he put his hands on the wall, thinking hard.

"I think I've been here before." He told the others, before facing them and adding. "And like you guys, I can recall one thing, a human named Mikey Kudo. I'm sure he helped me accomplish something important, I just can't remember what it was."

"This is strange. All of us have lost our memories, apart from the basics of our human partners." Patamon said, thinking hard as he remembered he and TK shared a title with their bond, only to then notice his form.

"And why are our bodies so different?" Patamon then asked, confused as to why he was now standing on two legs and had more of a human build than his memories perceived.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Let's get out of here." Veemon said in reply, looking for any signs of an exit.

"There should be a secret door around here somewhere." Shoutmon pointed out as he ran his hand over the walls, coming across a panel that then glowed the Fusion Fighter's symbol, causing a door to open and Shoutmon to say. "Ok, I think I found the exit."

With the way out found and many questions on their minds, the boys slowly make their way out of the temple base, but were all shocked to see the Digital World in a barren shape.

The sky was covered with dark clouds and most of the nature and forest filled areas were void of life, replaced by desolate wastelands.

"What happened to this world?" DATS Agumon asked, another question added to his already long list.

"Something must have happened while we were in those tanks." Shoutmon guessed, holding the medallion he had found, which felt important to him, as if it was crucial in finding out who he really was and decided to keep a close eye on it.

"If only we could remember more." Guilmon said, trying to remember what caused such devastation, but found he could only recall several memories revolving around him and Takato.

Too caught up in what had happened and wanting to know how it was caused, none of the Digimon were aware that behind them, their shadows suddenly gave off a sinister aura, which made the heroes turn around to see their shadows completely normal.

"That was odd." Veemon said, unsure what, but felt as though something was spying on him.

The same feeling affecting the others, only Agumon knew they had to get answers and spoke up.

"Something evil must have happened to this world. We need to find someone who might be able to help us." He said.

"Good idea." Patamon commented, only to ask. "But where do we start?"

"I can sense some Digimon down there." Guilmon spoke up, his heightened sense of smell and hearing allowed him to detect a small group of Digimon among the ruins of an old town.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Shoutmon said, ready to head off and uncover the truth.

And in agreement with Shoutmon, Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Guilmon and DATS Agumon made their way to the ruins, to start their new journey in uncovering the past and fixing their present.


	2. How the Girls became Slaves

Before the heroes awoke from their long sleeps, Biyomon, Gatomon, Renamon and Lunamon were taken to the Overlord's castle and thrown into a dungeon, where they encountered a Digimon that looked like a female, aqua coloured Veemon.

And while the Digidestined Digimon were surprised to see another Veemon, the female Veemon had breasts, vagina and a butt, which stunned the girls at her appearance, while part of them felt a little insecure.

Approaching her first and being nice, Lunamon asked. "Are you the AquaVeemon they talked about?"

"Yes, your majesty." AquaVeemon replied with a loyal voice, kneeling before the female Digimon she still saw as her Queen.

"I gave myself up to save my people. Some escaped but many were defeated." She then said sadly, before having to ask. "What of our King? Is Shoutmon ok?"

"He fought his hardest, but lost as well." Lunamon replied, causing a solemn expression to appear on AquaVeemon's face.

"But do not worry, he is still alive along with a couple of heroes of ours." Renamon informed as she stepped in, to show her kindness and restore AquaVeemon's hope.

"That's good to hear." AquaVeemon commented with a smile, which made Lunamon and Renamon smile back at her.

"That it is. But I have to ask, what happened to your body?" Biyomon then asked in curiosity.

"Most Digimon don't usually have bodies like that." Gatomon added, just as curious as the Digimon of Love.

"They modified me to be this way. And they'll do the same to all of you." AquaVeemon said in reply, stunning the girls and causing Gatomon to ask. "Us too?"

However, before any could say another word, the door opened, shocking them all to see the infected forms of Lillymon, DATS Rosemon and Beastmon.

Their bodies too altered like AquaVeemon's, showing off their naked forms.

But Lunamon was the most shocked, as amongst the females was a Digimon she never expected to see again.

"Lilithmon!?" She gasped.

Smirking at Lunamon's shock, Lilithmon faced the rabbit-like Digimon and said. "Surprised to see me? Well I am back and better than ever, namely because I don't have to work with Tactimon or that pebble brained brute, Blastmon."

"But how?" Lunamon questioned, before saying. "From what I heard, Beelzemon defeated you in the Digital Underworld. You shouldn't even exist."

From the mention of his name, Lilithmon's hand clenched, showing her anger, before she calmed down, smiled and said. "It's quite simple, like that brat, Shoutmon, revived Beelzemon, the Overlords were kind enough to revive me. I have everything that old fool, Bagramon failed to give me, respect, power and a title I rightfully deserve. And all they ask in return is assisting them in breaking in those who still think they are above following the Overlords."

"Take these four!" Lilithmon then ordered, where in the chains still binding Biyomon, Gatomon, Renamon and Lunamon were grabbed by the duo, leading them out of the cells and away.

"Wait. What have you done to Rhythm?" Renamon then asked as they were lead by Lilithmon.

"She is getting her Data reset so she doesn't look so human, or as amazing as me." Lilithmon replied, admiring her own body, only to then face the Digimon and smirked as she told them. "As for you four, you'll be having the same treatment as that other slave."

From Lilithmon's words, the girls were in shock, but found they were helpless, unable to do anything as Lilithmon, Lillymon, DATS Rosemon and Beastmon removed the chains, only to then tie up their hands and ankles and throw them into huge water tanks, which filled up to the top with a strange green water.

From inside the tanks, all Biyomon, Gatomon, Renamon and Lunamon could do was hold their breath as they floated in suspension, while green water as bubbles rose beneath them, making their fur/feathers/skin wet, before they felt something happening to their bodies.

Looking down at herself, Renamon, after feeling her chest getting heavier, was shocked to see her chest getting bigger and bigger, until the foxy Digimon had breasts, huge white EE-sized cup breasts with pink nipples.

Seeing Renamon's changes shocked the girls, before Lunamon, Biyomon and Gatomon saw that their chests altered too, gaining breasts as well, but all had slightly smaller tits than Renamon.

After seeing they had breasts, they felt their bellies changing, where in they saw they each had gotten a small hole in them, each gaining a belly button, before moaning when they felt the same sensations around their waists, stunning the four to see their rear ends became bigger and curvier and gained butt cheeks as well.

Finally, their crotches reveal their pink vagina lips, making them all blush in embarrassment.

"That's their bodies transformed. Perfect for their service to our Overlords." Lilithmon said as the infected and mindless forms of Zephyrmon and Ranamon entered the room, bringing in a pink skinned Agumon, who was all tied up and too had a body like AquaVeemon's.

But recognising the clip and the butterfly wings on her head, the girls recognised her.

"Rhythm?" Biyomon asked, surprised at her change, but couldn't get a reply from her, for Lilithmon interrupted.

"Take them back to their cell. Their training begins tomorrow." She ordered, smiling darkly at the last part of her words and watched with wicked eyes as Zephyrmon and Beastmon lead the girls back.

-Back in their cells-

"Look at me. I am a Agumon with breasts and everything. This is so embarrassing." Rhythm complained, letting out a frustrated sigh as she sat next to Lunamon, who felt empathy toward the altered Digimon, before the rabbit-like Digimon, after looking at her new body, asked. "They've given us female human features? What would their sick minds want us like this?"

"Well compared to us, look at how big Renamon's breasts and ass are." Gatomon said as she held up Renamon's boobs, making Renamon blush at Gatomon's intrusive touch.

"Hey, stop that! These things are heavy. I cannot understand why female humans like them." Renamon said crossly, giving her chest a little squeeze.

"Well they want us to use our bodies for their services, or at least that's what I heard." AquaVeemon said, getting the undivided attention of the girls.

"To them, we are toys, to serve them in their matter." AquaVeemon then added, worrying the girls, with Biyomon saying. "That's a little disturbing."

"You'll get used to it." The chilling voice of Lilithmon said, making the girls look to see the black clad Digimon standing before the door to their cell, smirking as she then opened the door and was looking forward to what was in store for the girls.

-In the dining room-

"Your first task of slavery is to clean everything in the castle." Lilithmon said, only to smile in amusement as she added. "But you won't be using your hands. You'll be using your bodies."

As much as the girls want to detest, they knew the Overlords would punish them if they didn't do as they were told, causing them to submit.

"Yes, Mistress." They said in unison, making Lilithmon smirk again, while feeling her ego inflate at feeling so dominant, so powerful.

"Excellent. You, foxy." Lilithmon then called to Renamon.

"Dunk your bottom in this soapy water bucket and then wash the table with your ass." The black clad Digimon then ordered, causing Renamon to nod her head, walk over to the huge barrel of soapy water and turned around as she lowered herself, covering her ass with soapy water, before going to the table and wiping it all over with her butt.

"Like this, Mistress?" Renamon asked with a blush as she continued to move her butt around the table.

"Exactly like that." Lilithmon replied, enjoying the sight of the vixen obeying her as she watch Renamon wash the table more with her ass.

But remembering she had other slaves to train, Lilithmon turned her focus on the other female Digimon.

"You all will be using your boobs, belly, asses and hips to do the cleaning." Lilithmon ordered as she splashed water all over Gatomon's boobs, making the feline yelp.

"You join her while using your tits." Lilithmon told Gatomon in a commanding tone, to which Gatomon, after swallowing her pride, nodded and obeyed, joining Renamon in washing the table, using her boobs as a sponge.

And while both were cleaning, Renamon and Gatomon blushed, wondering why it felt so good when what they were doing was so wrong.

Continuing to dominate and train the girls, Lilithmon had Lunamon wash the statues with her belly, Biyomon had been instructed to use her butt to dust, AquaVeemon used her boobs to wash the door, while Rhythm had been ordered to use her butt to polish the chairs.

"Good job girls." Lilithmon then said after watching and enjoying the girls humiliating themselves for her.

"The room looks spotless." She told them, while her slaves were all blushing red from their actions, and the part of them that found it arousing.

"Now the next task is to perform for your Masters." Lilithmon said, gaining a grin. "And that's the fun part."

"What do you mean?" Rhythm asked, but was soon to find out.

-One hour later-

"Shake those tits and wag your hips!" Lilithmon ordered from her seat, watching as Biyomon, Gatomon, AquaVeemon, Renamon, Lunamon and Rhythm were standing before the black hearted Digimon, all dancing feverishly to music Lilithmon had set for the atmosphere of the room.

"Now shake those asses. Shake them good!" Lilithmon commanded as the girls obeyed, turning around and shook their butts at her, making their ass cheeks wobble by their movement.

"Why does shaking our bodies feels so good?" Gatomon moaned as she continued to shake her ass.

"A slave doesn't ask questions. A slave obeys." Lilithmon interrupted, not liking Gatomon's show of free will and slapped her butt, making the feline Digimon yelp at the sting of Lilithmon's slap.

"Yes Mistress. We won't ask questions again." Renamon said, speaking for Gatomon, but in doing so, Lilithmon slapped her ass too.

"We obey." The foxy Digimon then promised, which made Lilithmon smirk.

"Good to hear that one of you is learning their place." The black clad Digimon commented, starting to favourite Renamon over the other girls, even showing it as she moved her right hand back to Renamon's buttocks and rubbed it gently, while using her left to cup Renamon's face, pulling her head over to meet Lilithmon's, just before the vixen was forced into a kiss with Lilithmon.

With Lilithmon's actions, Renamon was conflicted.

Part of Renamon wanted to strike Lilithmon for all she was doing to her and her friends, part of her knew she had to endure it so Guilmon and the other heroic Digimon could put a stop to all the evils now infesting the Digital World and save them, while there was part of Renamon that found Lilithmon kissing her pleasant, even wanting her to continue or let her kiss the black hearted Digimon back, though she hated it.

"I'm starting to like you." Lilithmon told Renamon as she broke from the kiss, smiling at seeing Renamon's cheeks flushed red.

"Continue to behave and you'll all be getting kissed." The black clad Digimon then said to each of her slaves.

"Now, group A, bend over!" Lilithmon commanded, to which Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon did as they were told, bent over on their hands and knees and stuck their butts in the air.

And with the girls in position, Lilithmon turned her focus on Lunamon, AquaVeemon and Rhythm, where she ordered. "Now group B, spank and drum them!"

Lunamon, AquaVeemon and Rhythm did as they were told, using both hands to play with their friend's butts, making Gatomon, Biyomon and Renamon blush and moan from the actions.

"Now you girls like to humiliate yourselves for our Overlords. Just keep at it." Lilithmon then commanded, where in all six girls just nodded in agreement as they continued, slapping Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon's asses further, before Lilithmon, deciding to change things up a little, had each girl grind their boobs with one another, with Biyomon and Gatomon rubbing their boobs on each other, Renamon doing the same with Lunamon and Rhythm with AquaVeemon, causing all six Digimon to moan from the feeling of their breasts pressing and rubbing.

But wanting more from the girls, Lilithmon continued her commands and instructed. "Now say after me. We are all slutty slaves and we love to humiliate ourselves for our lords."

"We are slutty slaves and we love to humiliate ourselves for our lords." Biyomon, Gatomon, Renamon, AquaVeemon, Rhythm and Lunamon said in unison as they grind their boobs more, causing them to continue moaning, while Lilithmon crossed her arms and smirked, seemingly proud of herself and what she had done.

-That night-

After Lilithmon had the girls continue to further humiliate and pleasure each other, they were sent back to their quarters.

No longer were they locked in a cell, but a lavish bedroom, with a massive bed that they all slept in.

However, despite the beauty of the room, the girls still knew they were prisoners.

Climbing into bed, the six were very embarrassed at what they had been tasked to do and what they were becoming, but also knew they had to tough it out, knowing their heroes would soon come for them.

"We're becoming slaves of sluts. Will we have to do stuff like this forever?" Biyomon asked, finding her thoughts and feelings mixed and puzzled.

"We have to do this, just until Agumon and the others wake up. Even if it is degrading, we have to do it. We are their slaves now" Rhythm said sadly.

"I just hope we get accustomed to these bodies before we do something we regret." Renamon said, part of her wanted to gag from being kissed by Lilithmon before.

"Like what?" Gatomon asked.

"Like us being pregnant for them." Renamon answered, horrifying the girls, all hoping it never come to that, causing each girl to try and erase such a terrible thought from their minds the only way they knew how, thinking of the Digimon heroes, namely the ones coming for them.

-Present day-

Both Renamon and Gatomon were washing the pillar with their boobs, Biyomon and Lunamon were using their butts to dust off the banisters, while Rhythm and AquaVeemon used their bodies to wash the floor.

"It's almost show time soon girls so let's get this done before our new lords get mad at us." Rhythm said.

"I know." Biyomon said in reply, just before thinking. 'I am unsure how long until I lose my mind to my desires. Please hurry, Agumon.'

'Wake up please Patamon. I am actually getting pleasure at all this.' Gatomon thought.

'I am getting sexual pleasure by all this. You're my last hope, Guilmon.' Renamon thought.

'The others told me about you. Please save us, Veemon.' AquaVeemon thought.

'Agumon, you have to hurry. The world needs you. I need you.' Rhythm thought.

'Shoutmon, you're our last hope. Please come before we lose our minds and our bodies.' Lunamon thought.


	3. Awakened Evil

Agumon, Patamon, Veemon, Guilmon, Shoutmon and DATS Agumon made their way towards the ruins of the old town, wondering what could have happened to cause such destruction, while searching for survivors.

"What could have happened here?" Shoutmon asked as he looked around.

"Whoever did this caused this much ruin?" Veemon followed up with his own question as he lay across the wall.

"Like you know." Came a voice by Veemon's side, causing Veemon to turn, leaving him stunned and puzzled to see a black skinned version of himself that had red eyes, making the real Veemon leap back.

"Who are you?" Veemon asked, clenching his hands into fists just in case the black skinned Veemon wanted to fight.

"Who are we? We are all of you." Another voice answered, just as a black skinned Agumon came from behind Agumon, a black skinned Shoutmon appeared besides Shoutmon, a black skinned Guilmon appeared behind Guilmon.

Also appearing was a Black Patamon and a second Agumon, with dark skin and dark purple braces around his arms, which seemed to be paying close attention to DATS Agumon.

"What do you mean by that?" DATS Agumon asked, getting an uneasy feeling from the dark doppelgangers.

"I take it you don't remember us. We're the darkness inside each and every one of you." The Black Guilmon said, before telling Guilmon. "No one can see us apart from you."

"And we know everything about you. For example: Agumon. Remember the time you almost lost yourself when Marcus lost himself to his anger and forcefully DNA Charged your Bust Mode, awakening your Ruin Mode?" DATS Agumon's dark form asked, before introducing himself. "They call me DarknessAgumon."

"I am the one called BlackPatamon. I was born from the time where you accidently spread your virus to the others." The black Patamon spoke.

"And as much as you think yourself as a hero, even darkness lies within you." The dark form of Shoutmon said, before adding. "I am ShadowShoutmon."

"And there is a hidden evil in you that created me." The dark Veemon said, smirking darkly as he added. "And you can call me NightVeemon."

"I was born from the time you Dark Digivolved to Megidramon. I am your inner darkness: BlackGuilmon." BlackGuilmon said.

"And the first time you became SkullGreymon. I was born from that. I am BlackAgumon." BlackAgumon said.

"So you were born from our darknesses?" Guilmon asked, before having to admit. "We don't remember any of that."

"Oh come off it. Just because most of your memories are wiped out dosen't means ours' are too." BlackGuilmon mocked. "It happened then and now, we are here to make sure you submit to your own darkness."

"No way would we ever submit to you!" Shoutmon stated as he and the other heroic Digimon felt their anger getting the better of them.

"You say no now, but soon, you'll beg for our help in the future. We know because we are you." BlackAgumon said with a dark smirk.

"Shut it!" Agumon yelled as he threw his fists at his darkness, only to slam against the wall of the ruins as the dark Digimon took their leave and disappeared.

With their dark sides gone, Patamon commented. "That was horrible."

"And we know they'll be back." Veemon said, only to feel a little nervous and asked. "Do you think what they said is true, that we will submit to our darkness?"

"Never. I will never allow that and I refuse to believe that." Guilmon said in a defiant tone, which filled the others with determination, to remain on their path and not fall into the darkness.

"Are you six alright?" A voice then interrupted, making the boys turn to see four Meicoomon hiding in the ruins, with one then asking. "You were all shouting at something in thin air. Are you all alright?"

"They didn't see the Black Digimon?" Agumon whispered, to which Shoutmon then said in reply. "I guess it true, we're the only ones who can see them."

But focusing back on the Meicoomon, Patamon then said. "Sorry. We just arrived in this Digital World and we don't know what has happened,"

"The Overlord Digimon have taken over the Digital World. They were some Digimon infected by Quartzmon's virus after merging all the Digital Worlds together. Some Digimon were forced to work as slaves, while some of us managed to escape and went into hiding." The second Meicoomon explained.

Feeling a sense of responsibility to stop the new evil, Guilmon asked. "The Overlords? How do we defeat these invaders?"

"There's no way to beat them." The first Meicoomon said, to which the third added. "They'll overpower anybody who tries!"

"Well we have to try." Veemon said, remaining determined. "We can't let this world fall into darkness forever."

And while the others were in agreement with Veemon, the boys all turned when they sensed a darkness, turning around and were left perplexed to see the infected revenant forms of Tentomon and Ballistamon.

"Agumon, Patamon and Veemon, so you're still alive?" Tentomon asked, though his tone didn't sound pleased to see them.

"Hey... are you... Tentomon?" Patamon asked, trying to remember the insect Digimon.

"And the former king, Shoutmon. Guilmon and the Data Squad Agumon too." Ballistamon added. "Seem the slaves have lied."

"Ballistamon? Is that you?" Shoutmon asked with concern, vaguely remembering the machine Digimon, before he then questioned. "And why do you look like that?"

"We serve the Overlords now." Tentomon said, shocking Shoutmon and the others.

"You all left us, but they resurrected us. Now we serve them." The corrupt insect Digimon then told the heroic Digimon.

"No... they're using you. You've been turned to agents of evil!" Veemon said, trying to reason with them.

"Don't try to be friendly. We're past friendship now. You can either join us or perish!" Ballistamon said back, preparing to fight, while sparks circulated around Tentomon's form.

"We'll never submit to this Overlords!" Guilmon said defiantly, causing Tentomon and Ballistamon, following their orders, then attacked.

"Electro Shocker!" Tentomon yelled as he unleashed the electricity from his body and fired it at the heroic Digimon, who leapt out of the way.

"Stop it. C'mon Ballistamon, we don't want to fight you!" Shoutmon called out.

"Seismic Speaker!" Ballistamon called back as he unleashed a sonic wave from his chest, tearing up the area around him, while forcing the heroic Digimon back.

"Guys, stop this!" Patamon called out.

"There's no point talking to them. The only way to save them is to defeat the Overlords!" Meicoomon called out.

"Darn it!" Veemon cursed, then asking. "Then what can we do?"

"Guess we have no choice but to fight back." Agumon said, filling his mouth with flame, which he then unleashed as he called out. "Pepper Breath!"

"Vee Headbutt!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Spitfire Blast!"

"Fiery Fireball!"

With the combination of attacks, they collided and struck the two infected Digimon, knocking both to the ground where they lay motionless, concerning Agumon, Patamon, Veemon and Shoutmon to see their friends harmed, before carefully approaching them.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" ShadowShoutmon asked as he and the other dark Digimon appeared.

"They're not our friends anymore, so do the smart thing for once and delete your enemy." NightVeemon stated.

"No. We've got to find a way to save them, one that doesn't result in us having to harm them any further." Shoutmon said, certain he had saved Ballistamon from the path of evil in the past and was determined to do it again.

"You stay out of this!" Veemon then snarled at his dark side.

"You're too soft. Disposing of these Digimon would be best for the world and will be one step further to peace. Or isn't that what you want?" BlackAgumon asked, mocking the Digimon of Courage.

"Shut it!" Agumon shouted as he and Shoutmon spun behind, only to see the black Digimon gone once again.

And while Guilmon had watched from the distance, though not seeing the corrupt side of the heroic Digimon, he knew who they were talking too, as well as knowing he would eventually see BlackGuilmon again.

"You all actually beat them. Then you must be the six that were spared from the war and revived to save us!" The third Meicoomon said, sounding quite amazed.

"Save you all? But how did Tentomon and Ballistamon wind up like this in the first place?" Asked Patamon, looking at their corrupt forms with confusion and concern.

"Seven years ago, you all fought against the Overlords in order to save the Digital World, however, the power of the Overlords was greater than expected and they wiped out all the heroes and heroines, all expect for you six." The second Meicoomon told them.

Curious, Patamon asked. "But how did we survive?"

"There were six others who tried to save you. They succeeded, but were imprisoned to protect you." The Meicoomon said in reply, which caused two the memories of two Digimon to resurface in Agumon and Veemon's minds, making them then ask.

"Gabumon, what about him?"

"And what about Wormmon? Is he alright?"

"I am afraid that they were defeated and resurrected as tools of evil as well. You all are our last hope." Meicoomon told them, just before Patamon faced Agumon and Veemon, where he asked. "Hold on. You remember Gabumon and Wormmon?"

"Yeah. We were able to DNA Digivolve together to become Imperdialmon and Omnimon." Veemon said, then adding. "We could never forget them."

"I also remember a friend of mine too, Dorulumon." Shoutmon then said, remembering Dorulumon was one of the many Digimon he used to Digifuse with, but with the way things were, Shoutmon had to ask. "Him too?"

With Shoutmon's question, the Meicoomon nodded silently, which angered and saddened Shoutmon, before he shook his head, denying acceptance of what had happened and said. "No! We can't accept this!"

"We got to get our memories back and try to find a way to save them." Guilmon said as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"Then you all should see the wise Digimon called Sorcermon." Meicoomon said, before adding. "He lives in the forest not too far from here. And while he usually uses his magic to place an illusion over his domain, I'm sure you'll be able to find him with no problem."

"Thank you." Shoutmon said, grateful for the Meicoomon's help and was about to leave, only to stop when he felt one place a paw on his shoulder.

"But before you leave, we have something for you." The Meicoomon told Shoutmon, before all four rushed off, leaving the boys in place and somewhat puzzled.

"I wonder what it is." DATS Agumon said, getting the answer when the four Meicoomon soon returned, each carrying handfuls of cloth, which they handed to the boys, who looked at the cloth, nodded and walked off to change.

-A while later-

Agumon was now wearing a red loincloth around the back of his waist, with his tail poking out from the hole.

Veemon now wore a green loincloth around the back of his waist too.

Patamon wore a pure light cloak around his neck.

Guilmon wore a brown neckerchief scarf around his neck and wrapped bandages around his arms, while DATS Agumon now wore a green scarf around his neck.

And though Shoutmon still had his yellow cape and a belt, he was still grateful toward the kindness of the Meicoomon.

"This is just a little gift from us." The first Meicoomon said, before their expression turned serious as they added. "Now it's all up to you. Find Sorcermon, get your memories back and find new strength to defeat the Overlords."

"We won't forget this. Thank you." Shoutmon said as he and his friends turned to leave for the forest, none of them were aware of Tentomon's and Ballistamon's disappearance.

-Back at the castle-

The corrupted forms of the former friends of Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Guilmon and Shoutmon were in the middle of discussing the next moves and commands of those that now controlled them.

"The Overlords said that there are four Digi-Crystals which could be a threat to their plans and want us to destroy them." Gabumon said to Wormmon, Impmon, Gomamon, Agunimon, Gaomon and Dorulumon.

"And destroy them we must. The Digital World must be under the Overlord's control." Impmon said in reply, showing he was no longer the ally of Guilmon, but a puppet.

At this, a beaten Tentomon and Ballistamon came in, causing Gaomon to face them and ask. "What happened to you two? Those Meicoomon should've been easy to defeat."

"We ran into some trouble." Ballistamon said. "The traitor Shoutmon... he's still alive."

"He's alive?" Dorulumon asked in a growl.

"And so are the others." Tentomon added, causing Gomamon to snarl and say. "Then that means the slaves lied! They said they were destroyed."

"So what do we do now?" Gabumon asked, now that Agumon and the others were around and knowing their interference would change things.

"Call Hawkmon, Falcomon, Kazemon and the others to alert them of their presence. We'll take this matter in our hands." Gaomon said, just before clenching his right hand into a fist and saying with a dark tone. "Find Agumon and the others. They will either join us, surrender or will meet their ends."

"The Overlords don't need to worry about them. We'll deal with those traitors." Gabumon said, getting a nod from Impmon, who added. "No matter what, Guilmon and the others will be destroyed!"


	4. The Digi-Crystals

Just outside the outskirts of the forest, Guilmon was keeping watch as the other heroes were resting for the night, though he was having a tough time grasping what was happening, the fact his friends had been turned to evil revenants, it felt like a bad dream.

"Look at you." Guilmon heard a familiar voice say, making Guilmon look up to see BlackGuilmon, who was standing in front of him, smirking with his arms crossed.

"You survived worse. This is about your friends you care about, not all about you. We never eliminated your friends before, have we? Sure, you've taken down tons of evil Digimon, even had the chance to finish off Beelzemon, but this is different, your own beloved friends turned against you." BlackGuilmon said, mocking the real Guilmon.

"Now what happens if they find you? You will have to take them out." BlackGuilmon pointed out, before asking. "But will you? Will you do so when the time comes? Maybe they will beat you first, or is that what you want?"

"No!" Guilmon snapped back.

"We'll find a way to save them!" He then stated, trying to remain determined in himself, his friends and the certainty that there was still good in those now perceiving him as an enemy.

"Your memories are still clouded. You will give in to your anger eventually and when you all do, we rise again." BlackGuilmon cackled evilly.

"Shut up!" Guilmon shouted back, snapping out of his hallucination to see BlackGuilmon was no longer around.

But with his outburst, Guilmon wasn't alone for too long.

"Guilmon?"

Turning to the new voice, the Hazard Digimon saw Agumon, who sat by him, looking with concern as he asked. "BlackGuilmon again wasn't it?"

From his question, Guilmon nodded and said in reply. "Yeah. He said he wanted us to take down our friends, make us give in to our rage."

"The other Black Digimon are doing the same thing as well. We just have to keep our cool." Agumon said, trying to assure Guilmon, before saying as he placed his hand on the red dino Digimon's shoulder. "We have to resist them, one way or another."

From his words, Guilmon nodded in agreement, feeling a little better, before he and Agumon turned back to the others and saw they were just getting up.

"It's almost morning. We have to keep going." Shoutmon said, believing that the darkness of the night would give them some advantage to move around without too much detection, where in the others agreed with the amnesiac Digimon King and made their way into the forest, continuing to find the one that could help them recover their pasts, Sorcermon.

-Several hours later-

After making their way through the wood, the group soon came upon an area filled with a thin mist, while the trees around them looked as though they were moving around.

"I knew you would come." A voice then said, which echoed around the Digimon, just before the mists began to fade, as did many of the trees, revealing to be illusions, before a small wooden hut was revealed before them.

And stepping out was a white clad Wizardmon who looked to them with pride.

"They did the right choice hiding you." The Digimon then said, before going on and adding as he bowed in respect. "You all hold the future to this world, but you need to uncover the past first, and that is where I come in. I am Sorcermon."

"The Meicoomon told us about you." Veemon said, but began to trail off with uncertainty. "We've come to find a way to save our friends and defeat the Overlords. But with little memory we all have..."

"I am already aware of your conditions." Sorcermon interrupted, but remained respectful as he continued to speak. "The healing process sacrificed your memories to help you survive."

And though curious, Shoutmon, reflecting the respect of Sorcermon then asked. "Can you at least tell us what we are, please?"

"Of course. You're all heroes from different world; join forces to stop the Overlords. Agumon, you are the Digimon of Courage, the lead Digimon of your timeline and one of the strongest Digimon around. Veemon, you became the second the Digimon of Courage, and Friendship, as well as the first Digimon to be assigned with the Crest of Miracles and all its power. Patamon, you are the Digimon of Hope. And have greatly assisted not just TK, but your friends as well with your great power. Guilmon, bearer of the Digital Hazard mark. You might have a Virus nature, but don't let that fool you. You are a true hero. Agumon of the DATS, though you too are an Agumon, your brave soul and refusal to give up and to keep fighting for what you believe in and what you cherish gives you a completely different line of power. And you, Shoutmon, King of the Digimon, alone, your power is mighty, but with Digifusion, you are almost unstoppable." Sorcermon told them all, which surprised the Digimon by their titles and how important they were.

Shoutmon never guessed he was the Digimon King, certain a Digimon of great size and power would wield such a position, while Guilmon was amazed to learn he too was a hero, despite being a Virus Digimon.

"Our friends, is there any way to help them?" Patamon then asked, concerned.

"I have a bit of magic to help some of them but the others, I am afraid you must defeat the Overlords before they too are freed. From what has happened, the Overlords have altered the thoughts and feelings of your friends and convinced them that you abandoned them. But truth was, you were brought to those tanks by those closest to you so you could save them after you foolishly tried to avenge them and too were on the path of destruction. Little by little, fighting your friends has become a problem for you." Sorcermon informed, filling five Digimon with uncertainty.

"But there is hope." Sorcermon then said, before he asked. "Have you heard of Zukashimon?"

Scratching his head, Veemon replied. "Err... afraid not."

"Who is he?" Patamon asked.

"He is the spirit of the Digital World, and his powers are immense." Sorcermon said, before the wizard Digimon went on and said. "His magic can unlock the power in your Digi-Cores to defeat the Overlords. Unfortunately he has been secluded for countless eons, but it is written in legend that he can be awakened if you reunite the Four Digi-Crystals."

"The Four Digi-Crystals?" Asked Guilmon, getting quite curious.

"These Crystals are fragments of the elements, Water, Earth, Fire and Air. All contain great power and are said to hidden in various reaches of this new merged Digital World, but I know where they are. Find them before the Overlord's enslaved warriors do so. If they do, they will use the power to destroy all the final traces of good in this world, as well as turn the Real Worlds into nightmarish creations based off their twisted minds." Sorcermon told the heroes in a serious tone, knowing time was not on their side.

And as the skies darkened, dispelling the illusions he set, Sorcermon then said calmly. "It seems that we have some unwanted company."

With that, Agumon, Patamon, Veemon, Guilmon, DATS Agumon and Shoutmon turned around to see the revenant Gabumon, Gomamon, Wormmon, Terriermon, Cyberdramon, Agunimon, Kazemon, Gaomon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon were before them as they walked towards them with anger in their red glowing eyes.

"I have a plan but I need you all to defeat them. Don't let your emotions get the best of you." Sorcermon told them, sensing the Black Digimon within the heroes, but was certain the darkness wouldn't consume them.

And after seeing their corrupted friends, the heroes nodded silently as they walked up to confront them.

"Dorulumon, Gumdramon, I know you are filled with anger, but you have to listen to me. You're being manipulated!" Shoutmon called to Dorulumon and Gumdramon, trying to reason with the pair.

"We serve the Overlords now!" Gumdramon said back.

"Because they killed you all!" Shoutmon told them.

"And you left us all to die. I won't be so passive when it comes to your demise!" Dorulumon said.

"Gaomon, please stop. It's me." DATS Agumon called, for the first time in his life, not wanting to fight.

"I know who you are. You are nothing but a coward." Gaomon snarled.

"You know that's not true!" DATS Agumon said.

"You survived and left us to rot! You took everything from us!" Kazemon yelled, blinded by her rage and forgetting the path she took as Zoe's Human Spirit.

"And for that, you will all perish!" Agunimon yelled as his hands were set ablaze, ready to strike down those he now believed to be his enemies.

"I am sorry for what they did to you, but you got it all wrong. We tried to avenge you all only for us to almost fall in battle as well." Patamon said, trying to console them.

"And yet those slaves lied and saved you, while leaving us as if we were nothing." Cyberdramon snarled.

"You're wrong." Guilmon called.

"Please come back to the light! Face up to what you done. We can help you all!" He begged.

"You already helped enough." Terriermon said back, before adding. "You can either join us or we can destroy you."

"It pains me to see you two in this state." Guilmon said, changing his tone to determination as he then stated. "But I will not fall!"

"Wormmon, This is not your destiny." Veemon said. "C'mon, we're friends."

"Don't try to be friendly with me. It's too late now Veemon." Wormmon said back, his tone hostile, which Veemon never thought Wormmon would be capable of.

"It's never too late. Let us save you from yourselves!" Patamon said.

"We were put here by your cowardice." Gomamon snarled, pointing at Agumon, who said in defence. "I never run from battle. I tried to avenge you all."

"Well, we should thank you. You freed us from our softy selves, the Digimon Sovereigns and the other higher Digimon you all serve. We will help the Overlords end their rule!" Gabumon said darkly, showing he was no longer the Digimon Agumon once called his friend.

"If you guys won't listen to reason, then we have no choice but to stop you." Agumon said, hating himself for what he had to do, but got ready to face the corrupt Digimon.

And with no hesitation, Gabumon and Gomamon charged at Agumon with their claws drawn, only for Agumon to show he still had his strength, and then some as he blocked the attacks with his hands, before pushing them, leapt up and whacked his small tail into Gabumon and Gomamon's faces.

Patamon dodged both the flames and wind from Agunimon and Kazemon's combined attacks, while Veemon fared against Wormmon, dodging his Sticky Net attacks.

Cyberdramon and Terriermon charged at Guilmon and attack him as one, to which Guilmon was on the ropes as he did his best in avoiding and blocking each punch, kick and bite they make.

Gaomon threw many punches at DATS Agumon, who blocked, before ducking under Gaomon's tail whip and striking back with an uppercut, while Shoutmon, despite knowing his strength, went on the defensive, summoning his mic to hold back Gumdramon's tail hammer attacks and Dorulumon's drills.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon called, causing several fish, all of which had been corrupted and twisted by the Overlord's power, to leap out of a nearby stream and at Agumon.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon followed up, shooting a blue flame from his mouth, only for Agumon to avoid the fish attack, before holding out his hand to stop the Blue Blaster hitting him, managing to stop it, before knocking it away with his right hand.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon yelled as he fired green flames at Guilmon, who dodged the flames, moving his head aside, before turning and kicking Cyberdramon from behind.

"Silk Thread!" Wormmon yelled, firing thin lines of sticky webbing at Veemon in an attempt to puncture him.

But Veemon continued to remain focused on himself, trying to find the strength he needed to beat Wormmon and avoided the attacks.

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon yelled, releasing the flames from his gloves, at Patamon, who flew out of the way, even managing to avoid Kazemon and her Hurricane Wave.

"Gao Rush!" Gaomon yelled as he unleashed a series of fast punches at DATS Agumon, who brought up his arms and blocked as best he could.

"Drill Bit Blitz!" Dorulumon roared, firing drill after drill from the tip of his head.

"Jacked Hammer!" Gumdramon followed up, going in at close combat and trying to clobber Shoutmon with his tail.

However, Shoutmon then held his mic and prepared to counter.

"I am really sorry about this, but have a taste of my Bellow Blaster!" Shoutmon yelled, releasing his call as a wave of orange coloured energy, deflecting the attacks, while hitting both Dorulumon and Gumdramon, the force of his power caused both to crash back into tree, defeating them.

And having enough from Gaomon, DATS Agumon, going back to his ways of fighting, yelled as he pulled back his right arm, clenched his fist and punched Gaomon in the face, the force sent him crashing back, where he rolled around and landed on his back, defeated.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon let out as a powerful roar, spitting up a surge of flames that hit Terriermon down, before going after Cyberdramon, where the duo clashed with their claws, until Guilmon used both in combination with his Rock Breaker attack, making Cyberdramon fall to the ground too, where he and Terriermon lay motionless.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon yelled as he slammed his head into Wormmon's, causing him to crash to the ground and lose consciousness.

Despite being against two, Patamon held his own.

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon yelled, again shooting small flames at the Digimon of Hope, who not only avoided the flames, he fought back.

"Boom Bubble!" He called, spitting a great burst of air at Kazemon, managing to harm her, before acting fast as he grabbed the corrupt Warrior Spirit of Wind and threw her at Agunimon, knocking both down, where Patamon unleashed a second and larger Boom Bubble, striking and hitting the duo.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon announced, unleashing flames from his maw that headed for Gabumon and Gomamon.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon called back, his flames clashing with Agumon's, causing both to erupt in a small blast, but jumping through the smoke, and with claws drawn, Agumon attacked with punch and slash, one after the other until both Gabumon and Gomamon fell before him.

When the Rookies down Agunimon and Kazemon rose again.

"Not good." Agumon said, knowing that while they had the advantage in numbers, the Legendary Warriors' power rivaled those in the Ultimate Level class.

"We've got to find a way to stop them." Veemon said with a determined voice, but was unsure how to do it.

But then he felt his chest glowing, as did the other heroic Digimon, who then looked at themselves to see the glow getting stronger.

"What the...?" Patamon let out, confused as he and the others then glowed brighter.

"What is this?" DATS Agumon asked, vaguely remembering such a feeling from his past, to which Guilmon said. "I think we're Digivolving."

And Guilmon was right, evident as the light increased, the Digimon all felt their power grow and all, following their natural instincts, then called out.

"Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon!"

"Veemon Digivolve to... ExVeemon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!"

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!"

"Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon!"

And while Shoutmon remained as he was, he felt his power increase and knew that in time, and with the help of his friends, he would achieve even greater power, not just Digivolution, but also Digifusion.

And with the Digimon in their new forms, Agunimon and Kazemon were taken aback, with Kazemon gasping. "What!? How did they do that?"

"We digivolved?" ExVeemon asked, looking at his new form in awe. "How is that possible?"

"It's because your true strength comes from within your Digi-Cores. It's because of your feelings that you are about to become stronger." Sorcermon told them.

"It doesn't matter if you Digivolved or not, you'll still lose!" Agunimon yelled as the flames around his arms, spread around his entire being, showing his anger and how he was losing himself to the darkness.

"I don't think so!" Angemon said back.

"It's time to see the light. Hand of Fate!"

"Vee Laser!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Mega Flame!"

"Fiery Fastball!"

With the Digimon fighting as one, all of their attacks came together and hit Agunimon and Kazemon, devastating the area in a powerful blast.

And as it died down, with the smoke clearing, all could see Agunimon and Kazemon were defeated, with the Warrior of Flame before Kazemon, showing that in his last moments he did all he could to try and protect her, a sign that there was still a trace of his true spirit inside the corrupted form.

"Now! Curing Aquarius!" Sorcermon then called as he held his staff, releasing a wave of white wind that washed over the fallen Digimon, just as the heroic Digimon all reverted back to their Rookie forms and watched as Sorcermon's mist enveloped Agunimon first, causing the yellow cracks and the dull colours to fade, before his colours returned to normal.

The same thing happened to Kazemon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon, who too were having their beings returned to normal, followed by Terriermon, Cyberdramon, Gaomon, Gomamon, Wormmon and Gabumon.

And seeing the Digimon looking better than before, but curious, Patamon asked. "What did you do to them?"

"I restored their bodies to the way they were before their corruption. By coupling my magic with the Overlord's dark magic, I was able to restore their souls, as well as give them new Digi-Cores." Sorcermon explained, only to then say. "But this is the only time I could do it so for the others, you must defeat the Overlords."

"So they're gonna be alright?" DATS Agumon asked, looking at Gaomon with concern.

"Leave them with me. I'll take care of them until they are fully recovered. When they awake, they will be pledged by guilt but I try to reason with them." Sorcermon said, before telling the heroic Digimon. "You six must find the Digi-Crystals for now. One is hidden in sea, one is in a temple of Earth, one lies in a volcano and the other rests in the skies."

"Ok. Thank you. I'll take Guilmon and we'll head for the volcano." Agumon volunteered, knowing they were best to handle the heat.

"Then I'll head for the temple to find the other." DATS Agumon said.

"Patamon and I will take to the skies, while Veemon heads for the waters." Shoutmon said, taking lead, but was open to the group's decisions, only for all to agree with him.

"And if the others show up, we have to fight, just try and knock them out." Guilmon said.

"Agreed. Let us go and hope we meet again." Patamon said in reply, before the heroes spilt up to search for the Digi-Crystals and restore their world back to what it once was.

-Meanwhile-

"You lied!" Lillymon yelled at Biyomon, using her right hand to hold her throat as she pinned the Digimon of Love to the wall.

Struggling against the pressure, Biyomon managed to ask. "What do you mean...?"

"You said Agumon and the others perished but Tentomon saw him! You lied to the Overlords!" Lillymon yelled in reply, bringing up her left hand and was about to slap her.

"That's enough."

Hearing the voice, Lillymon turned to see Lilithmon appear, causing her to drop Biyomon, face the black hearted Digimon and kneel before her, making Lilithmon smirk at Lillymon's submission to her, while oblivious as to why she was attacking Biyomon, having failed to hear what they were talking about.

"You leave the slaves alone. Whatever she did, I'll punish her myself." Lilithmon told Lillymon, before saying with a more commanding tone. "Now go and find the Digi-Crystal in the temple area with Ballistamon and the others. And don't come back until without it!"

Lillymon snarled, but obeyed as she stormed out, leaving Biyomon quiet.

'Wait... she said Agumon... That means...' She thought, feeling her hope increase at knowing out there was the Digimon of Courage, back and ready to restore their world.

"Biyomon, go get the other slaves and report to me in the stage room. There's a new lesson for you to learn." Lilithmon said as she took her leave.

"Yes, Mistress." Biyomon replied, waiting for Lilithmon to leave, before she was unable to hold back her smile and said. "Agumon's awake. That means Veemon, Patamon, Guilmon, that other Agumon and Shoutmon are awake too. I must tell the girls."

And with haste, Biyomon headed off to her room, to tell the girls the good news.


	5. New Training

"Are you certain?" Lunamon asked hopefully as she, Gatomon, Renamon, Rhythm and AquaVeemon listened closely to what Biyomon had just told them.

"Yes, I am certain. Lillymon said that Tentomon and Ballistamon ran into them some time ago. It's them, I am sure of it!" Biyomon said with confidence in her voice.

"Seven long years and they finally woke up." Gatomon said in reply, smiling as she then added. "Thank goodness."

"So Guilmon and the others are out there, trying to save this world and soon us." Renamon said with hope in her tone, before telling the girls. "Then we've got to do our part and keep up with this slavery act until they arrive."

"I heard that they met Sorcermon and they are off to find the four Digi-Crystals of Zukashimon." Rhythm then said, getting the attention of the others and added. "Our corrupted friends were planning to destroy them, but if Agumon and the others find the crystals first, we still have hope."

However, while the girls felt their hope and faith return after seven long years, Biyomon remembered Lilithmon had called for them.

"By the way, we are wanted. Lilithmon want us to do something new." The Digimon of Love told them, causing AquaVeemon to say. "No doubt to humiliate ourselves even more."

"Ok girls, I know this is tough, but we have to keep this up until Shoutmon and the others arrive. The Overlords and Lilithmon are keeping an eye on us after all." Lunamon said in reply, earning nods from the other female Digimon, before Renamon then said. "Right. So let do our part and do what we can."

-In the stage room: Upcoming lemon-

After the girls had entered the room, all stood at attention as Lilithmon approached them.

"Today is gonna be a special training as you two would put on a show, an exotic show." She informed the girls.

"Yes Mistress." The girls said in unison, all worried about what Lilithmon had planned for them.

"It is a lesbian sex show. Two of you will be chained to the ceiling while the other two will play with their bodies." Lilithmon told them, which made the girls all gulp nervously at the thought of them or their friends getting their bodies played with as if they were toys.

"I choose two volunteers to go first and then we switch." Lilithmon then explained, before she turned her focus on Gatomon and Renamon, where she then commanded. "You two take off your clothes and step forward."

Gatomon and Renamon had no choice but nod and obey as they slipped off their gloves and stepped forward, watching as Lilithmon then brought some chains from the ceiling, where the black clad Digimon then chained their hands together and lifted them up so their feet was just hovering above their floor.

"So, feel exposed and horny you two?" Lilithmon asked with a smirk, giving their butts a spank, which made Gatomon and Renamon yelp, but managed to reply.

"Yes Mistress." They said, blushing from the combination of the positions they were forced in, as well as how there was part of them that felt aroused by it.

"As for you four." Lilithmon then said, turning her attention to Biyomon, Lunamon, Rhythm and AquaVeemon and told them. "You will play with their bodies, lick them, and smack them, anything to make them climax."

From the command, the girls blushed, but knew they had to do as they were told, where in Biyomon and AquaVeemon approached Renamon, while Lunamon and Rhythm went over to Gatomon, all four looking at the bound girls with solemn and apologetic expressions.

"Now, start the show." Lilithmon called, looking forward to how the girls would perform, and was not disappointed as Biyomon started off as she got in front of the vixen, put her feathered hands on Renamon's boobs and started to smush them around, making Renamon moan, while her cheeks flushed from the combination of Biyomon's touch, which not only aroused her, the feathers tickled her chest.

And joining in, AquaVeemon bent down, towards Renamon's buttocks and started massaging her ass cheeks, making the vixen moan louder.

"Sorry about this, Renamon." Biyomon whispered to Renamon quietly so Lilithmon wouldn't hear her, which made Renamon nod in understanding.

"Just do what you have to do." Renamon whispered back quietly as she then covered it with a lustful moan, her body full of pleasure as Biyomon and AquaVeemon continued, while Gatomon let out moans of her own as Rhythm and Lunamon pleasured her, with Rhythm licking Gatomon's nipples, while Lunamon rubbed around Gatomon's wet pussy, making the cat Digimon moan in lust.

Continuing on Renamon, Biyomon began to lick on Renamon's nipples, continuing to grope her tits, while AquaVeemon yanked on Renamon's tail, as well as giving her buttocks several slaps.

And from their actions, Renamon and Gatomon moaned in lust as the girls continued to play with their bodies, hating to admit it but it was starting to make them feel really good, while Lilithmon smirked, continuing to enjoy seeing the girls pleasure each other, a little surprised that for their first time, they were doing so well and remained watching, smirking again when Lunamon then stuck her fingers in both Gatomon's tail hole and vagina, making the feline's face turn red, while AquaVeemon did the same to Renamon, sticking her fingers inside the foxy Digimon, which made Renamon's face flush and her moans increase.

"Keep it up you four. I want to see those two scream for more." Lilithmon then commanded, causing Lunamon and Rhythm to obey as they then spread Gatomon's legs open and began to lick her vagina lips, which made Gatomon blush and moan louder.

And with Renamon, AquaVeemon and Biyomon did the same, spreading the vixen's legs open and licked around her pussy, making Renamon moan lustfully, while she and Gatomon felt like they were losing themselves to the pleasure.

"Please, keep licking... It feels so good...!" Gatomon moaned loudly in her lust, causing Renamon, showing she too was losing herself to then add. "We are sex toys, nothing more...! Play with us...!"

And after several minutes of pleasure, unable to contain themselves, Gatomon and Renamon climaxes, which made Lilithmon grin, knowing that the two would be easier to control, as well as knowing it was now Lunamon and Biyomon's turn.

"Alright, girls. Switch places." The black clad Digimon commanded, watching with a smirk as the girls obeyed, with Biyomon and AquaVeemon helping Renamon from her bindings, Rhythm and Lunamon freeing Renamon, just before the Digimon of Love and the rabbit-like Digimon's hands were cuffed and they too began to experience the same sensations Gatomon and Renamon, starting off with both feeling strange and moaning a little, only to wind up near the end moaning in lust and begging for more.

And after they climaxed, AquaVeemon and Rhythm experienced the pleasures of the girls, feeling them lick their chests, play with their bodies and move their fingers deep inside of them, to the point they couldn't think clearly and could only focus on the pleasure that assaulted their beings.

Several hours, as well as several orgasms later, Lilithmon smirked as she looked at the slaves, all sitting before her like well-trained dogs, each with lustful looks on their faces.

"Very good, my pets." Lilithmon teased, giving each girl a kiss on her forehead.

"Now, go back to your room for some rest. You have more chores for tomorrow." She then commanded, causing Biyomon, AquaVeemon, Gatomon, Renamon, Lunamon and Rhythm all to nod in reply, before exiting the room, leaving Lilithmon alone.

That was until she created an orb of darkness in her hand, smirking to see a shadowed figure within it.

"I have some good news, my Overlord. The slaves are being more submissive now." She told them.

"Good. However, we have a problem." The leader said in reply, before informing Lilithmon on their situation. "Turns out that not all heroes have been destroyed, the heroes who were thought to perish are still alive."

"So the two Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Guilmon and that runt, Shoutmon are still alive?" Lilithmon questioned, angered to hear the Digimon who had humiliated her alongside Mikey Kudo countless times was back, before thinking. 'So that's why Lillymon attacked Biyomon earlier.'

"Your next orders are to find Agumon and Guilmon with Impmon, Tentomon, Lillymon and Lopmon and destroy them."

"And what of the slaves?" Lilithmon asked as she picked up Gatomon and Renamon's gloves, which, in their haste, they had left behind.

"We'll keep an eye on them. With your training, they'll be more than willing to do their chores with no questions asked." The Overlord leader replied, before commanding. "Now go and destroy those heroes!"

"With pleasure." Lilithmon said in reply, looking forward to not only getting her revenge on Shoutmon, but also crushing the other heroes.

But before taking her leave, Lilithmon picked up Gatomon and Renamon's gloves, smirking as she tore them to pieces and said. "You won't be needing these. Soon, clothing will be just a distant memory to you, as will your pathetic friends."

-Meanwhile-

Despite their lusts overcoming them, the girls still kept some control over their thoughts.

"I have to admit that was fun but I want us to save our virginities until Agumon and the others show up." Rhythm said as she rested on AquaVeemon's boobs, making AquaVeemon sigh and say. "Me too. Besides, I'm starting to get used to cleaning with our bodies and dancing."

"But playing with ourselves is quite... interesting." She then admitted, feeling a little turned on, which Rhythm noticed as she felt AquaVeemon's nipples start to rub and press against the back of her head.

"Girls, try not to lose focus." Lunamon interrupted, taking a commanding lead as Shoutmon would do.

"Shoutmon and the others are out there. We just need to keep hope still despite our lust getting the better of us." Lunamon then said, her words were in agreement with the other girls.

And seeing them as her friends, as well as spending seven years with them, Renamon wasn't afraid to share her feelings.

"You know... I wouldn't mind losing my virginity to Guilmon." The foxy Digimon admitted as she lay on her front of Biyomon, using her butt as a cushion, making Biyomon nod in understanding, feeling the same towards her Agumon.

"We all have to keep doing our slave thing till they arrive." The Digimon of Love said, losing herself a little as she felt a little arousal.

"Ooh, you butt is so comfy, Renamon." Biyomon then commented as she rested her head on Renamon's butt cheeks, which the vixen didn't object to, actually finding the feel of Biyomon's head strangely comfortable, and with her feathers, a little ticklish.

"Let's get some sleep you guys. A lot of work to do tomorrow." Gatomon informed.

"Let's just hope the boys succeed." The Digimon of Light then said as she let Lunamon lay on her breasts, holding the rabbit-like Digimon close to her as Gatomon and Biyomon's thoughts drifted to the boys, namely Agumon, Patamon and Veemon, wondering how seven years had changed them, both physically and mentally.

Lunamon and Rhythm had similar thoughts towards Shoutmon and DATS Agumon, both loving them for their selfless and determined personalities, as well as their good looks, but couldn't help but think if they had gotten anymore handsome, while AquaVeemon, after hearing about Veemon imagined that the 'V' marked Digimon would make a fine mate.

And while none said it, thinking about the boys was getting them turned on, where part of them thought that their slave training could help in 'relieving' the heroic Digimon any stress that they had been through after their long adventure.


	6. Water you waiting for Veemon?

While the other Digimon had set off on their own paths, Veemon had arrived at the sea of the Digital World, knowing that in the depths was the Digi-Crystal of Water.

However, there was one problem, Veemon couldn't breathe underwater, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

Walking through the water until it was up to his shoulders, Veemon took a deep breath, about to dive down and see just how far and how long he could last, only to then let out a surprised yelp as two sets of hands shot out from the water and pulled him down, allowing him to see two Divermon were holding his arms, which made Veemon struggle, trying to break from the hold and get back up before his air supply ran out.

"You dare traverse the sacred waters?" A deep male voice questioned, making Veemon stop and look ahead to see a Depthmon approach him.

"For that, these waters will be your tomb." The Depthmon then said, drawing out one of the knives on his belt and prepared to strike.

But with what oxygen he had, Veemon quickly gargled out. "Wait! Sorcermon sent me!"

From his words, Depthmon stopped and lowered his knife, before the image of Sorcermon appeared before the group, where he told them. "This Digimon is out to save us all from the Overlords! He only wishes to enter the temple to get the Digi-Crystal to revive Zukashimon and defeat the Overlords! Surely you understand"

"I see. My apologies, Sorcermon." Depthmon said, turning to the Divermon and nodded, causing both to nod in understanding and acted fast, with the one holding Veemon's right arm to let go, summon an air bubble, which acted like a helmet as he placed it over Veemon's head, causing Veemon to gasp at first, before catching his breath, which made the 'V' marked Digimon then realize he was breathing.

"And we owe you an apology as well." Depthmon then said to Veemon, bowing as he asked. "Can you forgive our hasty actions?"

"No problem." Veemon replied, before saying as if almost being drowned was nothing. "Everybody makes mistakes."

"You are too kind." Depthmon said, glad Veemon wasn't one to hold grudges, but got serious and told him. "Now go. Seek what is linked to your destiny."

With that, Veemon headed downward, swimming deeper and deeper, to the point all he could see was darkness.

But continuing to swim around, trusting his gut, the Digimon of Miracles then came across an underwater door to the temple of where the Digi-Crystal of Water slept.

And as if it was expecting him, the door then opened, allowing Veemon to swim inside.

-Inside the temple-

Resurfacing, Veemon climbed out of the water and onto the ledge of the temple's interior.

"That was a very long swim." He commented as he took off his bubble helmet, rinsed off his loincloth and looked around, finding a lone pathway that lead to a beautiful crystal entrance with a swallow water pathway leading to it.

"The Digi-Crystal must be along this path." Veemon guessed as he proceed to walk forward, only to suddenly stop when several dart-like feathers shot in front of him.

"Hold it, traitor!" A voice called, one Veemon recognised all too well, making him turn to see Armadillomon and Hawkmon, no longer on the side of good, but now under the control of the Overlords.

"You're not getting away from us that easily." Armadillomon said darkly.

"Hawkmon... Armadillomon... not you guys too?" Veemon said in shock.

"That's right us too. We knew following you would lead us to the Digi-Crystal" Hawkmon said bitterly, remembering using Armadillomon's Submarimon form to traverse the waters with haste and no interference.

"I won't let you guys destroy the Digi-Crystal. I need it to save you all. You'll have to get past me before you do that!" Veemon said, clenching both fists as he prepared to fight, which caused Armadillomon to say. "That can be arranged. Now we can finally finish you off once and for all! Prepare to fight!"

At this, both Hawkmon and Armadillomon Armour Digivolved to Halsemon and Digmon, where they stood before Veemon, ready to crush him.

And Veemon, seeing no choice focused deep on his power and Armour Digivolve to Flamedramon.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon called as he spun around, creating a tornado of fire, which he launched at Flamedramon, who leapt back from the attack.

"Fight back, guys! Don't let the Overlord's magic control you!" Flamedramon called out, but could see his pleas weren't working and knew he had to fight in order to save his friends.

"Flame Fist!" The Digimon of Courage then let out, throwing a fireball from each of his hands, only for Halsemon to fly out of the way, while Digmon stuck his drill-like fingers into the ground and pulled a slab of it up, using it as a shield against Flamedramon's attack.

"You're way too late to talk to us now, you traitor! Rock Cracking!" Digmon snarled as he rammed his drill-like fingers and nose back into the ground, creating cracks and fissures, which Flamedramon did his best in avoiding, only to get struck by Halsemon.

And with Flamedramon down, Halsemon didn't let up.

"Mach Impulse!" He called out as he released blades of pressurized wind at Flamedramon.

"Flame Shield!" Flamedramon called back, getting up quickly and creating an aura of flame around his body, protecting himself from the damage.

Disengaging the flames, Flamedramon felt conflicted.

He knew he could hold the two off, even sure he could beat both of them, but still seeing them as his friends began to cloud his judgement, shown when Digmon appeared behind him ready to impale him from behind.

"Moon Shooter!"

With the call, several spikes shot at Digmon, making him move back, before he was then struck back, getting up where he and Halsemon saw Stingmon, who walked past Flamedramon and stood in front of them.

"Stingmon, what is the meaning of this?" Halsemon demanded.

"Are you betraying us too?" Digmon questioned.

"I don't understand you guys. I hated what I became, what I did under the Overlord's control, but you guys act you enjoy it. If you two don't stop this, we'll have no choice but to stop you." Stingmon said in reply, extending the energy blades from his wrists, only to get caught off guard when Flamedramon let his emotions get the best of him and threw his arm around Stingmon from behind, glad to have his best friend back to normal.

"Flamedramon!" Stingmon said embarrassed.

"I am so happy. You're back to your old self again!" Flamedramon replied with a cheerful tone.

"Wait, you're not a revenant anymore? What did that traitor do to you?" Halsemon questioned, just as Flamedramon broke the hug, where Stingmon told him and Digmon. "I was restored to the living by Sorcermon, thanks to Veemon. I will not allow the Overlords to conquer this world!"

"If that's the case, we'll destroy you both!" Digmon snarled.

"Flamedramon, let's end this together!" Stingmon said, making Flamedramon smile and nod.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon called out as he shot at Digmon with great speed, before piercing his being with the twin energy spikes on its arms.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon followed up as he covered his being in flames and lunged at Halsemon, too fast for him to counter and was struck too, where in both Digimon was knocked back into the wall, reverting back to Hawkmon and Armadillomon and collapsed defeated.

"We'll save you all one day, I promise." Flamedramon said, before he and Stingmon reverted back to Veemon and Wormmon, where the 'V' marked Digimon then faced the Digimon of Kindness, smiled and said. "Thanks for coming my aid, Wormmon. I am so happy you're normal again."

"Veemon, I... I want to..." Wormmon tried to say, about to apologize for what he had done, only for Veemon to smile and say. "Hey, it's fine. I am just glad you're back, buddy."

"Me too." Wormmon replied, glad to be back, before he and Veemon then walked forward and saw a blue shining crystal glowing in front of them.

"The Digi-Crystal of Water." Veemon said as he approached it.

However, as he picked it up, the crystal glowed and it teleports itself, Veemon and Wormmon away, where in the pair reappeared on a Cliffside with four pedestals and a mysterious Digimon before them.

"Welcome. I am Zukashimon, the spirit of the Digital World." The Digimon said, his voice old, but still powerful.

"I see you have found the first of the four Digi-Crystals. For now, I am far away and could only speak in dreams. But if your friends bring back the other three crystals, I will awaken, and help you unlock your powers to defeat the Overlords."

"Zukashimon." Wormmon said as Veemon nodded, placing the Digi-Crystal of water on a pedestal, one that had the Digital word for water, causing the crystal to glow brightly, accepting its place and giving its power to Zukashimon, who nodded, grateful for Veemon and Wormmon's assistance, before lowering his head and entering a dream/meditative state.

"So all we do is wait for the others?" Veemon asked.

"Be patient. You can stay here and wait for the others to return. Our world' destiny is in your hands" Zukashimon said, remaining in his sleep as he spoke, causing Veemon and Wormmon to nod, before both sat down to catch up, learn of what had happened, fill in some blanks of Veemon's past, as well as figure out how to change the Digital World and its bleak future.


	7. Lilithmon's Magma Meltdown

At the volcano outskirts, Agumon and Guilmon had just reached their destination.

And despite not actually being inside the volcano, both could already feel the intense heat, evident due to the lava streaming down the sides and the docile Salamandermon, resting on the side, to which both knew it'd be a little tough to endure, but better them than Patamon or Shoutmon, with one of his aquatic based Digi-Fusion forms.

"This must be the place." Agumon said as he looked forward at the entrance, to which Guilmon nodded and said in reply. "Well let's find that Digi-Crystal and do what we can."

"You're not going anywhere!"

Hearing the voice, Agumon and Guilmon spun around, just in time to see Lilithmon, standing on the back of a Devidramon that was flying above them.

Landing, Lilithmon jumped off the Digimon's back, where it lowered its head and moved aside, showing complete loyalty to the black hearted Digimon, who crossed arms and smirked arrogantly at seeing Agumon and Guilmon.

"So you're still alive? You pathetic Digimon can't even perish properly." Lilithmon said.

Unsure who she was, but sensing a darkness inside of her, Guilmon questioned. "Who are you? Are you with the Overlords?"

"I am Lilithmon, appointed General of the Overlords." Lilithmon said, boasting.

"They have sent me to destroy you both and retrieve some old relic from this region. While I am a little annoyed to be wasting my time finding a dull stone, I have no objections to taking you down, because when I do, I'll show what remains of you to that runt, Shoutmon." The black hearted Digimon then added with a sinister tone and wicked smirk.

"If you think you can beat us so easily, you best think again." Agumon said back, knowing that while he and Guilmon were just Rookies, their power was not to be underestimated.

"Maybe so. But I cannot let you interfere with all the fun I am having with your beloved friends, Biyomon, Gatomon, Renamon and the others." Lilithmon said in reply, which just caused puzzled expressions to appear on the boy's faces.

"Who?" Agumon asked as if he has no idea who Biyomon or Gatomon are but it sounded important.

"I am sorry, but we don't remember the Digimon you mentioned." Guilmon said, though the name Renamon sounded important to him, but he was not yet sure as to why.

"Oh? You don't remember them?" Lilithmon cackled, just before she then lunged forward and attacked. "Lucky me!"

Taking a swipe at the pair, Agumon and Guilmon leapt back, both narrowly avoiding Lilithmon's claws from striking them as they then skidded back.

"Fast little tykes aren't you?" Lilithmon commented with a smirk, remaining as arrogant as ever.

"Still, it makes no difference. I'll crush you both to bits." She then said, charging at the pair a second time, only to then stop.

"Pyro Darts!" A familiar voice called, just before Lilithmon was bombarded by several shots of flame, breaking her concentration and allowing Agumon and Guilmon to attack.

"Pepper Breath!

"Pyro Sphere!"

With the combined flame attacks, Lilithmon was knocked onto her butt, damaged a little, but her pride was injured further, making her look around and demand. "Alright, who dares attack me?"

"That would be me." Agunimon answered as he leapt down from the ash filled skies and landed in front of Agumon and Guilmon.

"Agunimon? You were given orders to attack them, not me! So you'd better explain what you think you're doing?" She snarled.

"Making you and those Overlord jerks regret turning me into a revenant for their evil." Agunimon said, before informing Agumon and Guilmon. "Kazemon is off to aid Patamon. And I am here to turn up the heat."

"Agunimon. So you're back to normal?" Asked Guilmon, earning a nod from the Legendary Warrior Digimon.

"Agumon, Guilmon, save your strength for Impmon and the others. They are after the Digi-Crystal. Go after them and stop them, now go before all hope is lost." Agunimon said, facing Lilithmon and saying. "I'll handle this thorn in our side."

"Thanks, we owe you one." Agumon replied, grateful for the assistance of Agunimon, then facing Guilmon and saying. "Let's go, Guilmon."

Heading off, Agumon and Guilmon turned around and made their escape, towards the entrance of the volcano, leaving Agunimon alone with Lilithmon.

"Why you little... you dare stand in my way? You're supposed to serve the Overlords!" Lilithmon snarled, hating those who would double cross her.

"I don't think so. You'll pay for what you did to me and all the others you made suffer. Pyro Punch!" Agunimon called, igniting his fist and punched the black clad Digimon in her chest and sent her crashing back, where she slammed into a rocky wall.

"You little..." Lilithmon yelled, enraged from being attacked and attacked back.

"Nazar Nail!" The black clad Digimon exclaimed, lunging at Agunimon with her claws drawn, knowing that even if one managed to pierce him, the poisons inside her would rot the Legendary Warrior from the inside out.

However, with his speed, Agunimon avoided the attack with ease before he leaps back and kicked her in the chest, knocking Lilithmon back down and enraging her further.

"Listen well you hot headed brat." She began to say, clenching both hands and fangs, before snapping. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Give up. There's no way you can defeat me now." Agunimon stated, getting back into his fighting stance.

"Don't be too sure." Lilithmon then said as she smirked darkly, before saying. "You should know that a smart Digimon always prepares for their battles. And thanks to the Overlords, I have just the tool I need to make my power limitless and reduce you all to ashes."

From her words, Agunimon was left confused, until the black clad Digimon pulled a black coloured device out of the left sleeve of her robe, revealing it to be a black Fusion Loader, turning Agunimon's confusion to shock.

Demanding an answer, Agunimon questioned. "Where'd you get that?"

"I told you that the Overlords gave me power, and now it's time for a demonstration." Lilithmon said, holding up the black Fusion Loader, where she then called out wickedly. "Forced DigiFuse!"

From her call, streams of darkness shot out, making Lilithmon laugh at the power she felt, while Agunimon was shocked at what he was witnessing, to see not only the Devidramon absorbed by the darkness, but the Salamandermon too, which were all then pulled into the Fusion Loader and added to Lilithmon, consuming her in complete darkness.

Actually feeling some fear at what Lilithmon was becoming, Agunimon remained strong and charged at the darkness, only for it to suddenly burst in an array of purple and black flames, throwing him back, where he rolled across the ground, quick to recover and saw what Lilithmon had become.

Her being was covered in the same dark flames that had knocked Agunimon down, which burnt through the purple robe she wore, leaving her in the black ensemble she wore underneath, while Devidramon's wings grew out of her back, allowing the new form of Lilithmon to take to the air, where the flames around her became tame, showing she had complete control over them.

And with her new form and power, Lilithmon gazed at Agunimon with a wicked smirk, ready to destroy the Wielder of Flame once and for all.

"It's all over for you." Lilithmon stated, words Agunimon refused to accept.

"I won't go down without a fight!" He yelled back, igniting his gauntlets and called out with determination. "Pyro Punch!"

Releasing the flames from his fists, both headed right at Lilithmon, who just smirked as they then hit her, where were just absorbed into her, showing no signs of harm.

"No way!" Agunimon said, shocked.

"And to think you were given the title of Warrior of Flame." Lilithmon mocked.

"Let me show you some real firepower." The black clad Digimon then said, spreading her wings out.

"Blazing Whirlwind!"

Flapping her new wings, Lilithmon unleashed a powerful gust of wind and fire at Agunimon, who did his best in avoiding the attack, but was eventually caught in the blast, crying out as the attack not only burnt him, but threw him away with a tremendous amount of force.

"I'm not finished." Lilithmon said, enjoying the sight of Agunimon suffering and wanted more, where in she shot down at Agunimon, bringing out her clawed fingers, which were searing with flame and attacked, striking Agunimon over and over with her claws, causing Agunimon to cry out again and collapse, falling on all fours, breathing heavily.

"As much as I'd love to let you suffer, I still have other pests I need to destroy." Lilithmon told Agunimon, seeing the combination of her flames and poisons leaving Agunimon vulnerable, before she brought her right arm up, ready to finish him off.

However, Lilithmon ceased attacking for a moment when she heard Agunimon chuckling.

"What is so funny? What's the big joke?" Lilithmon questioned, unable to see the humour in Agunimon's situation.

"The joke is you..." Agunimon groaned, before explaining. "You are so confident that you're going to win, but you didn't think I would still have some tricks to show you... I may not be able to beat you as Agunimon, but what about if I pushed myself up a level?"

"You're bluffing. Right now you barely have the strength to move, let alone Digivolve. And without that human in charge, you're words are just an empty threat." Lilithmon said back, remaining confident, until she saw something shocking, appearing beside Agunimon's fallen form was a transparent form of Takuya, who stared at Lilithmon with a combination of anger and determination.

"What is this?" Lilithmon questioned, actually feeling some fear at seeing the human, who placed his hand on Agunimon's back, causing a great aura of red light to encircle the pair, while Lilithmon was unable to withstand it and used her wings to shield her eyes, highly confused.

And her confusion remained when the light died down, she peeled back her wings and was left in awe to see Agunimon standing, looking as though he had sustained no damage, while in his right hand was the familiar device that Takuya had used in his adventure, the D-Tector.

"Now it's time to show that you aren't the only one who can use a Digivice. Slide Evolution!" Agunimon called, his being engulfed in cocoon of Data, which then burst open, revealing Agunimon had changed, taking on a more draconic appearance, where he then roared out.

"BurningGreymon!"

Seeing BurningGreymon standing, actually staring down the black clad Digimon, Lilithmon was left shocked.

"Impossible! How can you obtain such power?" Lilithmon questioned.

"Your Digi-Core was removed so you shouldn't have access to your old programming." She then stated.

"I was given a new one thanks to Sorcermon reviving me." BurningGreymon replied, looking at his hand, feeling Takuya's strength, where in he then clenched his hand to a tight fist and told Lilithmon. "And no matter what happens, like I know my spirit is in his, some of Takuya's spirit lies in me."

"And now to show you that power." The Warrior of Flame said, surrounding his body in an aura of fire, before he shouted. "Wildfire Tsunami!"

With his outburst, BurningGreymon then launched the fire from his body.

And though the attack hit Lilithmon, head on, she just laughed.

"You fool. Even BurningGreymon cannot stop me. If you do attack me, your flames will only make me stronger!" The black-hearted Digimon said, which made BurningGreymon make a small scoff-like sound.

"That's the idea." The Legendary Warrior of Flame said in reply, continuing to unleash the flames from his being.

With BurningGreymon attacking her, Lilithmon was puzzled, until she felt hot, too hot.

"What's happening?" Lilithmon questioned, looking at her hands to see the flames increasing and starting to spread beyond her control.

"It's simple. If you want power, I'll give it to you." BurningGreymon replied, releasing more and more flames, which Lilithmon couldn't help but to absorb.

She felt power, too much power, even for her, making her yell. "You cannot do this to me!"

"Save it, you witch! You're going down!" BurningGreymon yelled back, switching attacks as he used his Pyro Barrage, charging his arm cannons and firing, releasing fireball after fireball to the point Lilithmon's form was concealed in dark flames, unable to control or withstand any further power and erupted, breaking the Digi-Fuse, which destroyed the Devidramon, caused the Salamandermon to fall round the area, damaged greatly, but were to survive, while Lilithmon was now no more, for she was destroyed during the explosion, leaving nothing but the remains of her corrupt Data, which faded into nothingness.

And with Lilithmon defeated, BurningGreymon knew his mission was not yet done and he flew away to aid Kazemon, knowing Agumon and Guilmon had things handled.

-Meanwhile-

Nearing the site of the Digi-Crystal as the pair headed down the volcano, Agumon and Guilmon were talking about Agunimon.

"He seems to be back to normal. Sorcermon has some powerful magic." Agumon commented, only to stop speaking when he noticed the serious look on Guilmon face.

"What's wrong?" The amber coloured reptile Digimon asked.

"I just wonder who is this Renamon is?" Guilmon questioned in reply, before saying. "I don't remember a Digimon by that name, but I feel something, something inside of me when I hear her name."

"I know how you feel. I don't remember who any Biyomon or Gatomon." Agumon said in reply, where he then added. "However, something tells me that they mean a lot to me."

"It makes me wonder if the others have any Digimon out there that make them feel like us." Guilmon said as both headed off, still a little confused, but hoped to encounter the unknown Digimon his mind.

-Back at the castle-

Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon were busy cleaning the hallway with their boobs and butts, only to then stop.

Noticing this, Lunamon and AquaVeemon faced the three girls, where the rabbit-like Digimon then asked curiously. "Are you alright? Why'd you stop?"

"We're fine. But I just got this feeling inside of me, as if somebody was talking about us." Biyomon said, putting a hand on her heart, which made Gatomon nod, feeling similar sensations, though hers' consisted of curiosity and worry for her.

"I got the same feeling as well." Renamon said, mimicking Biyomon's actions, feeling as though there was somebody out there that wanted into her heart, but their mind was clouded with confusion.

"Well, let's put this worry off for now and continue. After all, after this, we need to do a lesbian show for the Overlords." Rhythm then said, causing the girls to nod and resume, before continuing using their bottom to wash the banisters, while unaware that their lives were made a little easier at the fall of their Mistress.


	8. Turning up the Heat

While Agunimon was handling Lilithmon, Agumon and Guilmon had finally made it towards the base of the volcano ruins.

However, both were stopped a second time, for a massive Digimon, an AncientVolcanomon, was blocking the path.

"Who goes there?" The AncientVolcanomon questioned, before saying with tones of intimidation. "Are you with the Overlords, because if you are, you're looking for a one-way ticket to my fists."

"We're not on the Overlord's side, we are with Shoutmon and..." Agumon began to say, only to stop when the AncientVolcanomon questioned. "Hold on... you're friends with the Digimon King?"

"We are." Guilmon said in reply, before stating. "And we are here because we want to help Shoutmon get his title back, as well as restore the Digital World to the way it was."

"In that case..." AncientVolcanomon began to say, his right arm shooting forward, causing Agumon and Guilmon to brace for a fight, but were left at a loss when the AncientVolcanomon merely let his arm out.

"Welcome to what used to be the Magma Zone. I am AncientVolcanomon." Said the Digimon guardian, before he added. "Man, am I glad you guys came along. I've been guarding the Digi-Crystal of Fire for so long, I thought my lava would dry up and harden. But now that you are here, I can truly repay my debt to Shoutmon."

From AncientVolcanomon's words, Agumon asked. "You have the Digi-Crystal of Fire?"

"And what did you mean by 'debt to Shoutmon'?" Guilmon added, curiously.

"Before Shoutmon was the Digimon King, the Bagra Army used their dark power to corrupt me, which caused me to act out, forcing Digimon all over the Magma Zone into slavery and making them spend every waking minute digging for the Code Crown. However, if it hadn't been for Shoutmon and his friends, I'd still be a relentless hot-headed jerk."

"Does that mean you'll give us the Digi-Crystal of Fire?" Agumon asked.

"Well... yes and no." AncientVolcanomon replied, confusing the pair, until AncientVolcanomon pointed behind them, causing Agumon and Guilmon to turn around and saw that Lillymon, Tentomon, Impmon and Guardromon had just arrived, making both realize they had to defeat their manipulated friends before the Digi-Crystal of Fire was truly safe.

However, Agumon was a bit shocked to see Lillymon in her current state, as well as angered to know that the Overlords were manipulating and using their friends and their power.

"Tentomon, Lillymon, you don't have to do this." Agumon called in desperation, only for the pair to ignore the Digimon of Courage, before Lillymon snapped back. "You're too late now, Agumon! You should have remained in hiding!"

"Because now we are ready to finish you off!" Tentomon added, embracing the dark powers that now controlled him as he Digivolved to MegaKabuterimon.

"You know, deleting you would give me the joy of a lifetime, Guilmon. It's about time I end your little game forever." Impmon said, cracking his knuckles as he prepared to take down the red dino Digimon.

"That's not you speaking, Impmon. And if anyone is a traitor around here, it's you and Guardromon, betraying the Sovereigns to side with the Overlords!" Guilmon said back, suddenly jumping aside when two missiles headed for him, narrowly avoiding being blasted to oblivion.

"Don't talk to us about being traitors. You abandoned us to our deaths while the Overlords revived us to something better!" Guardromon snapped, his arms risen, revealing him to have launched the missiles as his arms reloaded with two new missiles.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I get to fulfil my long-time wish. I am going to destroy you, Guilmon, with my own two hands!" Impmon stated, allowing his form to get consumed in darkness, before the darkness dispersed, revealing Impmon had Digivolved into Beelzemon.

"I am sorry for what they've done to you, but I will not back down!" Guilmon said with a serious and determined tone as he concentrated on his own power, pushing himself and Matrix Digivolving to WarGrowlmon.

And feeling the same within his heart, Agumon concentrated on his own strength and surpassed Greymon, reaching his Ultimate form, MetalGreymon.

But seeing the two Ultimates, the revenant Digimon refused to back down.

"Electro Shocker!" MegaKabuterimon then called, releasing a ball of electricity from his hands, directly at MetalGreymon, who brought up his left arm, blocking the attack with his metal claw.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon followed as she held her arms out, which made a gun muzzle from the petals on her wrists and fired a blast of energy.

"Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon roared, cancelling the attack with his claw.

"Grenade Destroyer!" Guardromon yelled as he fired the missiles from his arms, which WarGrowlmon dodged as he leapt back, avoiding the explosives.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon yelled as he rushed at WarGrowlmon and prepared to slash at him, planning to cut WarGrowlmon into pieces.

"Radiation Blades!" WarGrowlmon exclaimed in reply, bringing up his blades to cancel out the attacks.

-Back with MetalGreymon-

The Digimon of Courage managed to land a hit on MegaKabuterimon, damaging the insect Digimon somewhat, but also left MetalGreymon vulnerable, where in Lillymon flew around, appear behind and readied her arms for another Flower Cannon.

But before Lillymon could strike...

"Howling Blaster!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The two attacks struck Lillymon from behind causing her to yell and crash by MegaKabuterimon's side, surprising MetalGreymon, while Beelzemon and Guardromon rejoined their allies.

Pulling herself up, Lillymon questioned. "W... who did that?"

"Right here!" A familiar voice to the Tamer's ears called, causing all to look and saw Rapidmon, alongside Cyberdramon, Garurumon and Ikkakumon, who then stepped aside MetalGreymon and WarGrowlmon, as if they were defending them.

"Garurumon! What is the meaning of this? Why are you betraying us?!" MegaKabuterimon demanded.

"Stop this, we made a mistake! We should be against the Overlords, not join them!" Ikkakumon called out.

"Garurumon? Is that really you?" MetalGreymon asked in hope.

"MetalGreymon, I apologize about before. My head is clear now. And thanks to you and Sorcermon, we've all been revived and freed from the Overlord's control." Garurumon said in reply, hoping to repay his friend for helping him get back on the path of good.

"Momentai. We can talk later but first, let's take these former friends down!" Rapidmon said to WarGrowlmon, who nodded and said in reply. "Of course. We're glad you're all back to normal and back as a team."

"Then let's finish this fight." Cyberdramon said, part of him determined to help WarGrowlmon, while most of Cyberdramon just wanted to fight and crush some enemies.

"Traitors to the very end!" Beelzemon said back, drawing his shotguns.

"Fine, we'll end you all at once! Double Impact!" He then yelled, firing a series of shots, which was followed up by the other revenant Digimon.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Destroyer Generate!"

"Blasting Horn!"

With their calls, the attacks all fired and combined as a deadly force, however, MetalGreymon, determined to keep his friends protected, grabbed Garurumon and Ikkakumon, then leapt into the air, while WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Cyberdramon did the same.

And thanks to some teamwork, MetalGreymon spins Garurumon around before he threw him towards the opposing Digimon.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Rapid Fire!"

"Desolation Claw!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Atomic Blaster!"

All attacks combined as one as they hit the four infected Digimon, causing the De-Digivolved forms of Tentomon, Palmon, Impmon and Guardromon to fall back, unconscious and defeated.

After De-Digivolving themselves, Agumon and Guilmon looked down at their foes, their feelings conflicted, before a dark voice was heard by them, where in a small fireball spoke to them.

"Why feel sorry for them? They're evil now." The small fire spirit questioned.

"They've just lost their way. We will free them one day." Agumon replied in determination.

"You two would know about that, wouldn't you?" The spirit teased.

"We don't want to talk to you anymore." Guilmon said as he blew the spirit away.

"Well then maybe you'll talk to us." Came a familiar voice, causing the pair to turn and saw BlackAgumon and BlackGuilmon behind them, arms crossed and smirking darkly.

"You guys always find a way to get involved. They chose their way and now they have to live with the consequences." BlackAgumon mocked.

His words made Agumon snap. "You two would never understand that it's our fault that they are like this!"

"It's you who failed to understand. You will definitely need us for the final battle, then we'll finish what you always fail to do." BlackGuilmon said wickedly.

"Leave us alone!" Guilmon shouted.

"Agumon, Guilmon, are you two alright? Who are you talking to?" Gomamon asked, making them turn to see them, before both turned back to see the black Digimon gone once again.

"Huh? Oh... it was nothing..." Guilmon said as they made their way back to the others, deciding to keep their dark halves a secret for the time being.

But sensing something was wrong, Gabumon and Gomamon knelt beside Agumon.

"Agumon, we're sorry for all the trouble you put us through. Sorcermon told us that after we were defeated, you tried to avenge us. We're sorry for thinking for a second that you abandoned us." Gabumon said in reply, causing Agumon to smile, embrace his friends and say. "Hey, I am not mad. You guys had me so worried. I am just happy you're both back."

"Guilmon, we..." Cyberdramon tried to say, not normally one to be emotional, but under the circumstances, knew he needed to speak.

However, Guilmon just smiled.

"You don't need to say anything. I am just glad you're all back." The Hazard Digimon told him and Terriermon, making Terriermon smile back, glad to be forgiven and reunited.

"Well done heroes." AncientVolcanomon then cheered, before telling the heroes. "Your bravery and skills have convinced me. I'll open the door to the Digi-Crystal of Fire. Take it now and save the Digital World."

"Thank you very much." Terriermon said as they entered the doorway, where all saw the red crystal, resting in the hand of a statue looked to resemble Shoutmon in his starting days as Digimon King.

And looking at each other, Agumon nodded to Guilmon, where in the red dino Digimon then took the crystal.

"We've got it!" Agumon called, just before the crystal glowed and teleported him and the other Digimon out of the volcano.

-Zukashimon's realm-

Agumon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Terriermon, Cyberdramon and Gomamon appeared before the resting grounds of Zukashimon, where they saw they were not alone.

"Agumon! Guilmon! You're back!" Veemon cheered as he waved to them, glad to see more of his friends.

"Sorry we're late." Agumon apologized, noticing the condition of Wormmon and commenting. "Wormmon, it's good to see you're back to normal too."

"Thank you, however, I still feel guilty about what I did though." Wormmon said in reply.

"We all did." Gabumon admitted, before saying with confidence. "But this is our chance to redeem ourselves."

"You have found the second Digi-Crystal?" Zukashimon's voice asked, to which Guilmon brought the crystal to the pillar and placed it beside the Digi-Crystal of Water, causing it to gently glow with a red hue.

"Good, heroes. You are getting close to your goal. Just two more Crystals and I will awaken." Zukashimon told the heroes, only to then say. "I also sense that something is bothering all of you as well. The black Digimon that lives inside you."

"You mean, about NightVeemon and our evil counterparts?" Veemon asked.

"When the time is right, I will help you confront them, before you fight the Overlords." Zukashimon said, but not at full power, he drifted back into slumber, telling them all as he rested. "Right now, we wait for your friends get the remaining crystals."

"In that case, we can help Guilmon and Agumon remember who they really are." Terriermon said, causing Guilmon to approach Terriermon, sat before him and listened with interest, curious if Terriermon could help fill in the past, and help him remember who he was.

And while Guilmon was being reminded to the kind-hearted Digimon he was, Agumon and Veemon sat down to listen to their friends help with restoring their pasts.

-Meanwhile-

Renamon was busy washing the banister with her crotch, rubbing her pussy lips against it, which filled her with a shiver of pleasure.

However, Renamon stopped when the voices of Hawkmon and Impmon spoke up, both sounded angry.

"I can't believe we've failed! Now Guilmon has the Digi-Crystal of Fire!" Impmon snapped.

"And the Digi-Crystal of Water since we lost to Veemon!" Hawkmon added, just as furious as Impmon.

And while Hawkmon and Impmon were in a state of rage, Renamon's ears and tail pointed upwards in joy when she heard that, before leaping off the banister and hid to listen to in their conversation.

"Not only have we been defeated, they have two Digi-Crystals!" Hawkmon snapped, expressing anger never heard from the Digimon of Love and Sincerity before.

"And thanks to Agunimon's betrayal, Lilithmon has been destroyed as well." Impmon added, making Renamon's eyes widen with surprise, while relief filled her being.

'That's why Lilithmon wasn't with us when we did that lesbian show earlier. She was defeated. Thank goodness. I didn't want to be kissed by that witch again.' Renamon thought.

"We must report to the Overlords and explain what is happening. As much as we will be punished for this." Hawkmon said, causing Impmon to nod and say in reply. "I hope the others will fare better than we did. But I am not with Guilmon yet."

As the pair headed off, Renamon emerged from her hiding place, feeling her hope was returning, before smiled.

"Guilmon, you and the others have obtained two Digi-Crystals already and you have taken down Lilithmon, this is the best news I've heard in ages. I knew I was right to have chosen you as my hero." The vixen thought aloud, before she then left, heading to the bedchambers so she could tell the girls the good news.


	9. Putting on an Erotic Show

Gatomon, Biyomon, Rhythm, Lunamon and AquaVeemon were getting ready, planning for their lesbian show, only for the four to stop conversing amongst each other when Renamon entered in.

"Oh, Renamon, we're just getting ready." Rhythm said.

"I know, but I have some very good news." Renamon said, before the foxy Digimon informed the others. "Lilithmon wasn't with us before because Agunimon destroyed her."

Hearing that, the girls were a little puzzled.

"Agunimon?" Gatomon questioned, before saying. "But I thought he was under the Overlord's control."

"Guilmon and the others must have freed and resurrected him." Renamon guessed.

"And what's more, they found two of the Digi-Crystals already." She then informed the girls, surprising them.

"Two? Wow. They are on a roll" Biyomon commented in an impressed tone, proud of them and knowing that soon the Digital World would be saved, as would they.

"So now Agunimon's back, which means Shoutmon has better chance now" Lunamon said relieved and remaining confident in her beloved.

"And Lilithmon's gone you said?" Rhythm asked, earning a nod from Renamon.

"Finally. That's one of our problems out of the way, but we are still slaves to the Overlords." Biyomon said, to which the Digimon of Love then added. "We have to keep on being slaves till they arrived. We gotten too far already to give up on hope now."

"Right, because this is the show we're going perform for the Overlords themselves. Let's keep this up until Guilmon and the others come for us." Renamon said, hating that she'd be going around naked in front of those that had enslaved her, but also knew it could keep Guilmon protected.

"Right, so who is the girl we'll be playing with for this show?" Gatomon then asked.

"I'll volunteer since I have a body to be played with." Renamon said as she shook her boobs.

"Thank you Renamon." AquaVeemon said with a smile as she hugged Renamon, who hugged her back and readied herself to put on a show.

-Sometime later-

AquaVeemon came on stage to see the shadowy forms of the Overlords and their minions watching them.

"Masters, we will now begin our show. we will show you all what Mistress Lilithmon taught us and more." AquaVeemon said in a loyal tone, before she then open the curtains revealing Biyomon, Gatomon, Lunamon and Rhythm, who had Renamon, her arms chained and mouth covered by a ball-gag.

"Alright you slutty vixen slave, you will be our toy tonight. Is that clear?" Lunamon told Renamon in a strict tone, causing Renamon to nod in obedience as she awaited for the other female Digimon to have their way with her.

Starting off, Biyomon and Gatomon then groped Renamon's boobs, smushing them together and pinched the foxy Digimon's nipples, causing her to moan in the ball-gag, before her moans increased as Lunamon and AquaVeemon joined in, with the rabbit-like Digimon rubbing Renamon's hips sensually, while AquaVeemon licked all around her belly and belly button.

And from their actions, Renamon blushed, continuing to moan in lust as the girls continued to play on her.

"Slut Vixen sure has great boobs." Gatomon commented, causing AquaVeemon to nod and say in reply. "Yes, Slut Kitty, Slut Vixen has such amazing boobs to be played with."

Their words made Rhythm nod, agreeing with the pair, just before she licked the vixen's forehead, making Renamon feels more aroused and submissive, which just increased as Gatomon and Biyomon then licked Renamon's boobs, each starting to lick and suck on one of Renamon's nipples, while AquaVeemon stuck a finger into Renamon's belly button, tickling her a little.

And after Rhythm then gave the vixen's ass cheeks a squeeze, Renamon's face flushed red and all she could do was moan.

From the combination of Renamon moaning and feeling herself getting turned on, Gatomon removed her mouth off Renamon's nipple and began to purr as she rubbed her head against Renamon's boobs, rubbing her face in between them, making Renamon more submissive as her blush increased.

Moaning in both pleasure and trying to speak, Renamon then said something, which was muffled by the ball gag is in her mouth.

However, Rhythm was pretty sure she knew what Renamon was saying.

"You said, give my ass and vagina the pleasure it deserves?" Rhythm asked, teasing Renamon as she rubbed a claw around her slit, making Renamon moan louder and nod in reply.

"Ok, Slut Vixen. Just relax as we put you into position." Biyomon replied, getting assistance from the other girls as they turned Renamon around so she was facing away from the audience, but allowed for her buttocks to be seen, which the girls then lifted up in the air, before Lunamon then spread Renamon's butt cheeks open so the crowd could see her anal and vagina, along with Renamon swaying her tail around in lust.

As Lunamon let go off her cheeks, making her ass wobble, AquaVeemon and Rhythm then spank her ass cheeks together, making Renamon blush and moan from the spanking, actually enjoying it, which made the girls smile, all but Biyomon, who had departed for a moment, returning to the stage with a washable pen and began to write on each of Renamon's butt cheeks, writing 'Slutty' on her left butt cheek and 'fox' on the right.

And though the actions on her body was fairly humiliating, Renamon knew that the girls were doing it just to make sure the Overlords didn't catch onto them, while also trying to pleasure Renamon in the process.

After licking, sucking and rubbing Renamon's private areas, Gatomon wanted some pleasure of her own, causing her to untie the bindings holding Renamon up, but made sure her arms remained tied together as she then sat in front of Renamon, removed the ball-gag and brought the foxy Digimon's face over to her crotch, which Renamon could see was getting quite wet, where in the vixen returned the pleasure, stuck her tongue out and began to lick around, then inside of Gatomon's vagina, making the cat Digimon moan in lust.

"Oh, Slut Vixen...!" Gatomon called out, throwing her head back in response to the great feeling of Renamon's tongue lashing at her vagina, which she continued to remain focused on, even after AquaVeemon and Lunamon spread the vixen's butt cheeks and Rhythm licked around her tail hole, while Biyomon licked the vixen's vagina, Renamon continued to satisfy the Digimon of Light.

And as disciplined and in control as she would have many believe, with Biyomon and Rhythm continuing licking and fingering her and and vagina, Renamon felt her lust building up, caused her to start to grind her boobs against the floor, while pushing her face deeper into Gatomon, licking her vagina deeper.

While the crowd enjoyed the erotic actions, the Overlords however, had more important things on their minds but kept quiet.

And after a while, Renamon let out a lustful yell as both she and Gatomon climaxed, both crying out as they released their sexual fluids, but while doing so, Renamon couldn't help but think of Guilmon as she came, while Gatomon's climax lasted that much longer at the thought of Patamon taking her.

"So what are you, Slut Vixen?" Gatomon moaned, untying Renamon's arms and helping the vixen to her feet, where in Renamon shook her booty toward the crowd and said with a seductive tone. "I am nothing more than a sex toy and a slave to my Masters."

"Thank you for your applause. Tomorrow we will be having fun with Slut Kitty. See you all tomorrow." Lunamon then said with a bow as the curtains closed, leaving the audience cheering for the Digimon they saw as nothing more but sexual playthings, while the Overlords returned to their throne room, finding Impmon and Hawkmon inside.

"Our Lords, it seems Lilithmon was destroyed and two of the four Digi-Crystals have wound up in the hands of the heroes." Hawkmon informed, angering the Overlords and making the leader snap. "You incompetent fools! You better make sure they others don't find the last two, or you'll know true pain as we separate you particle by particle."

-Meanwhile-

Back inside their quarters, Renamon was lying on her stomach, moaning softly at the feel of the warm water being dabbed on her buttocks as Biyomon was cleaning it of the words she had written on her cheeks.

"Sorry about all that, Renamon." Biyomon apologized, part of her confused as to why she and the other girls had gone so far into pleasuring, punishing and humiliating Renamon.

"It's alright, I know it had to be done." Renamon said as she looked at her butt in the mirror, finding it ink-free.

"Besides, tomorrow, it's your ass turn to get written, Gatomon." She said with a smirk, which made Gatomon gulp nervously, both at what they'd write or draw on her, as well as what they'd do to tease her.

"But with the good news you gave us, it won't be long until Shoutmon and the others come and rescue us." Lunamon pointed out with confidence in her voice, making the other girls smile, awaiting the day they'd be reunited with their heroes.

"Come on, Agumon, my darling. Come and get us." Biyomon said.

"Veemon, find these Digi-Crystals and free us." AquaVeemon said.

"Shoutmon, just like my love for you is eternal, so is my wait." Lunamon thought aloud with a smile.

"I'll be right here so you can claim me, my sweet Patamon." Gatomon said.

"Agumon, my brave fighter, won't you be surprised when you see me as one of your kind." Rhythm said with a smile, knowing her Agumon and knew that he loved her not just for her beauty, but for her inner beauty, feelings she reflected towards her Agumon.

And from the girl's words, as well as knowing Guilmon was out there somewhere, Renamon smiled at her friends, turned her focus out of the window, gazing at the night sky and said. "Come and claim me as your own, Guilmon. I'll be waiting for you to come, my knight in shining armour."


	10. Rumble at the Earth Temple

Arriving at an old stone temple, Shoutmon and DATS Agumon leapt down from the rock steps leading down towards the temple as they continued their search for the next Digi-Crystal.

Curious, DATS Agumon asked. "Hey, Shoutmon. Is it true you are the Digimon King?"

"I honestly can't remember." Shoutmon replied, before saying. "But Sorcermon believes so, and I trust him."

From Shoutmon's words, DATS Agumon nodded, thinking to himself as he and Shoutmon continued to venture forward. 'I hope my past was just as impressive. But I seriously want to know who that girl with the wings in her hair is. She feels really important for some reason I just can't put my finger on.'

However, breaking from his thoughts, DATS Agumon and Shoutmon stopped when they arrived at the huge stoneway leading to the main centre.

"The Digi-Crystal has got to be behind this door." Shoutmon guessed.

"Yeah. So let's bust in there and get." DATS Agumon said in reply, about to reach for the door, but stopped when an ill toned voice called. "You're not going anywhere!"

Quickly turning, DATS Agumon and Shoutmon turned to see Crowmon, Rosemon, Ballistamon and Sparrowmon appear before them, still revenants of evil.

"Ballistamon, not again. Sparrowmon too?" Shoutmon gasped, still uncertain of things in his past, but knew Ballistamon and Sparrowmon were his friends, not tools of evil.

"Nice of you to remember us, not that it matters, because you're going to be deleted!" Sparrowmon said, her tone hostile, while she aimed her blasters at the duo.

"Crowmon, Rosemon, I'm not sure, but I know you are my friends. You've got to stop this!" DATS Agumon pleaded with the pair.

"We haven't begun yet, and we're no longer friends." Rosemon said back with bitterness in her voice.

"And unless you want us to crush you to Digital Dust, move aside so we can destroy the Digi-Crystal!" Ballistamon threatened, causing Shoutmon, hesitantly, to withdraw his mic and say. "You know we cannot allow you to destroy the Digi-Crystal! We need it so we can save the Digital World, and save all of you from the Overlords!"

"Well if that's the case, prepare to perish!" Crowmon said, preparing to fight, while Rosemon drew out her thorn-covered whip and Ballistamon readied his fists.

"I guess we have no choice but to fight." DATS Agumon told Shoutmon, making the red Digimon nod in reply as he prepared to fight those he once was proud to fight by his side, while DATS Agumon concentrated on his own power and found the power to reach his Ultimate form, RizeGreymon.

"Black Feathers!" Crowmon called as he started the fight, firing several dagger-like feathers.

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon followed up, launching her rose-like whip at RizeGreymon, who activated his thrusters, leapt high into the air and avoided the attacks.

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon then let out, fighting back as he fired a round of bullets from the cannon mounted upon his left arm, only for Crowmon to fly away, while Rosemon, having a higher level of power, cut through each of the shots with her whip.

"Ram Slammer!" Ballistamon announced as he tried to use his horn to smash Shoutmon, only for Shoutmon to hold back Ballistamon with his mic, blocking the attack.

"Bellow Blaster!" Shoutmon then yelled in the mic, unleashing a powerful blast of sound, which threw Ballistamon back, knocking him down.

And while Shoutmon was concerned about the fallen Ballistamon, he was left in the open.

"Lightning Lasers!" He heard Sparrowmon yell, causing him to quickly turn and duck, just as Sparrowmon fired two shots from her guns, finding it hard to take down both opponents, for his emotions were making the dragon Digimon hold back.

And RizeGreymon was experiencing similar problems.

Though he was able to keep up with Crowmon, Rosemon provided to be a great challenge.

"Trident Revolver!" He let out again, firing three more shots at Crowmon, which he managed to strike and knock down, only for his sense to kick in and knew Rosemon was right behind him and about to strike.

But before the sting of Rosemon's thorns could hurt him however...

"Spiral Blow!" A voice announced, just as a tornado appeared and hit Rosemon, knocking her to the ground.

"Who did that!?" Rosemon demanded as she got to her feet and looked around, before she was left in a little shock to see GaoGamon land before RizeGreymon.

Confused, Crowmon demanded an answer and asked. "GaoGamon, what is the meaning of this?"

"Doing what I know is the right path." Gaogamon said in reply.

"GaoGamon..." RizeGreymon managed to say, causing Gaogamon to look at his friend, give a small smile and say. "Let's save the talking for later. For now as you said all the time, it's fighting time."

"Sir, yes, sir. RizeGreymon replied with a smile, before he turned back to the other DATS Digimon and readied to resume battling, while GaoGamon managed to gather his own power and Digivolved to MachGaogamon.

-Back with Shoutmon-

The red dragon Digimon stepped back for a breather as he looked up in shock to see Ballistamon and Sparrowmon about to try and strike him once again.

"Prism!"

"Drill Bit Blitz!"

Two familiar voices to Shoutmon then called, protecting him as a combination of orbs of energy and a series of drills shot past Shoutmon and hit Ballistamon and Sparrowmon, knocking both back, where they saw their attackers, Arresterdramon and Dorulumon appear in front of Shoutmon as if they are defending him and turns on Ballistamon and Sparrowmon.

"Dorulumon, what's gotten in you? You were against Shoutmon before so why are you helping him now?" Ballistamon questioned.

"Because we are no longer puppets of the Overlords. Nobody kills and then revives and controls the Superstar Digimon and gets away with it!" Arresterdramon said back.

And though his words were a little self-promotion, Dorulumon agreed with them.

"We were revived by Sorcermon and we won't let you continue on this path of evil." The wolf Digimon stated, before he faced Shoutmon and asked. "Right now we need to Digi-Fuse if we are to beat them, so Shoutmon, so you're ready?"

"Do you need to ask?" Shoutmon asked back, pushing himself and managing to combine his Data with Dorulumon's, becoming one Digimon with one powerful weapon, where in Shoutmon had gained the Drill Cannon.

"Sorry to do this guys but it's for your own good. Flog Shot!" Arresterdramon called as he slashed Sparrowmon so hard she falls to the ground defeated and motionless.

"Now… Drill Canon!" Shoutmon called as he fired the drills and struck Ballistamon down causing him to crash down, defeated again.

And while Shoutmon had taken down his friends, RizeGreymon was in the midst of handling his.

"Traitors must be punished! Savage Emperor!" Crowmon called, releasing a stream of dark energy from his being at RizeGreymon and MachGaogamon.

"Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon followed up, lashing her whip at RizeGreymon as it sparked with electricity.

However, both MachGaogamon and MachGaogamon avoided the attacks, before MachGaogamon countered.

"Winning Knuckle!" He announced, as he slammed his right hand into Crowmon's face with a devastating amount of force, sending him smashing into the ground where he fell unconscious from the punch and De-Digivolved back to Falcomon.

"Rising Destroyer!" RizeGreymon roared as he unleashed all his energy in the form of a great blast, firing beams of energy from the six guns on his wings, as well as the two mounted to his chestplate, which struck Rosemon.

And despite being a Level lower than her, his determination more than made up for it, pushing the corrupted Digimon back and causing her to crash into the ground where she was consumed by the lasers and a powerful blast, causing the ground around her to shatter as dust rose from the blast, which when it settled, Rosemon was no more, for she had De-Digivolved back to Lalamon, who lay defeated.

With the corrupt Digimon handled for the moment, DATS Agumon, Gumdramon and Gaomon returned to normal, while Shoutmon disengaged the Digi-Fuse with Dorulumon.

"We'll find some way to save you guys." Shoutmon said in a serious tone, determined to make his friends back to normal, while DATS Agumon smiled, held out his claw, which Gaomon shook.

"You don't know how great it is to have you back." DATS Agumon said, though Gaomon nodded, had a solemn expression on his face.

"Agumon, I... I apologize for all the things I did while under the Overlord's control." Gaomon said sadly, breaking the handshake, where he then lowered his head, bowing as he asked. "Can you ever forgive my actions?"

"We're sorry too, Shoutmon. We didn't mean to say those things about you. It's just..." Gumdramon began to apologize, but stopped when Shoutmon put an arm around him and Dorulumon, hugging the pair and saying. "Say no more. I am glad you two are back."

But remembering the reason they had fought to begin with, Shoutmon then said. "We'll catch up on our reunion later. Right now, we need to get the Digi-Crystal before the others awaken."

"Good idea." DATS Agumon said in agreement as the DATS Digimon and Fusion Fighters then entered the hallway, where they found the green glowing Digi-Crystal, which hovered in the centre of the room, as if calling for those chosen to take it.

"There. Mission complete." Shoutmon said as he retrieved the Digi-Crystal, which let off a bright glow and teleported the Digimon team away, arriving

-Back Zukashimon's place-

"Your friends have just found the third Digi-Crystal" Zukashimon informed, just as Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Gumdramon, DATS Agumon and Gaomon appeared amongst the other Digimon.

Glad to see them, Veemon said with a grin. "You guys are back to normal too? Great!"

"And what's better is what we have." Shoutmon said as he put the Digi-Crystal of Earth on the Earth Pedestal.

And though DATS Agumon and Shoutmon had forgiven them, Gaomon faced Agumon and the others, where he said. "We all owe you an apology."

"It's alright. We're all need redeeming ourselves." Gomamon replied with a kind and understanding tone, making Guilmon nod and say. "Just one more Digi-Crystal and the miracle will come true."

"Now it's all up to Patamon to finish this." Agumon said, placing his faith in the Digimon of Hope and knew it wouldn't let him down.

"By the way, Zukashimon promised to help us get rid of our little problems. You know, our darker sides." Guilmon then informed.

"Really? So he can help us get rid of ShadowShoutmon and the others?" Shoutmon asked curiously, causing curiosity to fill the other Digimon and made Gumdramon ask. "Hold up. Who is ShadowShoutmon?"

"Long story, but perhaps you guys can help fill in who we are and help us recover our past?" DATS Agumon replied.

"We've had some memory loss since we awoke." Shoutmon explained.

"Very well. I'll do what I can to help you recover your memories." Dorulumon said as Shoutmon and DATS Agumon sat down to hear their pasts from their revived friends, with Shoutmon about to learn about his connection as the Digimon King, while DATS Agumon was to learn of his matching heroics.


	11. Clashing in the Clouds

In a temple in the clouds, Patamon had just arrived, amazed as he took in both the surroundings as well as finding it incredible he was able to stand on the clouds as if they were solid.

And while Patamon liked the area, he knew he had to retrieve the Digi-Crystal of Air and headed towards the temple, finding the Digi-Crystal on a pedestal, which had two statues, each of Silphymon, who were bowing, a show of the respect of the area and the Digi-Crystal.

And before Patamon entered the innards of the temple, he felt something was wrong and turned around, where he was left in shock.

"You two... you're KendoGarurumon and JagerLoweemon, right?" He gasped, having a vague recall of them and knew they were allies in the past, but from the infectious markings, Patamon knew both were now his enemies.

"We are. And you are officially a traitor to the Overlords!" KendoGarurumon snarled.

Knowing he had to protect the Digi-Crystal, Patamon stated. "I may not come from your group but I'll do whatever it takes to stop you."

"You're welcome to try but once we delete you, we'll find your other friends and delete them as well!" JagerLoweemon said back.

"I won't let that happen!" Patamon declared, determined to keep his friends safe, which unlocked a dormant strength in him, allowing the Digimon of Hope to achieve his Ultimate form, MagnaAngemon.

"Howling Star!" KendoGarurumon suddenly yelled, drawing out the wing-like blades on his back and then lunged at MagnaAngemon at great speed, to which MagnaAngemon managed to block the attack, holding back KendoGarurumon with his blade.

"Dark Master!" JagerLoweemon suddenly roared, jumping up and unleashing a burst of dark energy, forming into a lion's head that headed for both MagnaAngemon and KendoGarurumon, shocking the Digimon of Hope that his enemies would go so far as to put each other in great danger just to harm him.

And while he was an enemy, MagnaAngemon knew he had to help KendoGarurumon, where in MagnaAngemon pushed forward as hard as he could, managing to push back KendoGarurumon away just before the dark energy could strike them.

With KendoGarurumon down for the moment, MagnaAngemon charged at JagerLoweemon, blade drawn and ready to deal some damage to the Warrior of Darkness.

But with his speed, JagerLoweemon jumped past MagnaAngemon's slash attack and took a spot beside KendoGarurumon, where the Digimon of Hope saw the pistons on jagerLoweemon charge with dark energy, while KendoGarurumon's maw filled with light.

"Lupine Laser!" KendoGarurmon roared, releasing the energy from his maw.

"Ebony Blast!" JagerLoweemon followed up, releasing several bursts of dark energy, which combined with the stream of light and increased the power of the combined attack.

And MagnaAngemon, knowing he couldn't avoid such an attack in time, brought up the shield mounted to his left arm and did his best to endure the attack, only to then be enveloped in a powerful blast of light and dark energy.

With MagnaAngemon enveloped in the explosion, dust consuming the area where the Digimon of Hope stood, JagerLoweemon said. "That takes care of that. Now to destroy the Digi-Crystal once and for all."

"Hold that thought." KendoGarurumon spoke up, sensing that within the smoke, MagnaAngemon had endured the attack, with his shield taking most of the damage for him.

"I am still here and I refuse to let you destroy the hope for a brighter world." MagnaAngemon stated with determination.

"You won't be around for long." JagerLoweemon said back as both Digimon prepared to attack again, only to stop when a familiar figure to them leapt in front, blocking their path to MagnaAngemon.

"Zephyrmon?" KendoGarurumon questioned, confused as to why she had her arms out and looked to be protecting MagnaAngemon, making him then demand. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Stopping you two from helping the Overlords any further." Zephyrmon said back, before pleading with the Warriors of Light and Darkness. "Don't you see what you're doing is wrong?"

"When did you decide to grow a conscience? Have you forgotten he and his friends left us to rot!?" KendoGarurumon snarled, just before JagerLoweemon noticed Zephyrmon was no longer a revenant.

"She's purified. She is no longer one of us!" The Digimon of Darkness informed KendoGarurumon.

"And she's not the only one!" A familiar voice from above called, just as BurningGreymon landed beside Zephyrmon, ready to fight alongside the Warrior of Wind and assist MagnaAngemon in his objective.

"BurningGreymon, you too?" JagerLoweemon questioned, causing KendoGarurumon to say. "Of course he's with them, he's the traitor that destroyed Lilithmon."

And while the Warriors of Light and Darkness were angered at the betrayal of Wind and Flame, MagnaAngemon was glad to see his new allies.

"I knew there was good remaining in your heart." Zephyrmon said happily, having fallen for the Warrior of Flame after they had parted from Takuya and Zoe.

But focusing on KendoGarurumon and JagerLoweemon, BurningGreymon called to the pair. "Let us help you. We can take you to Sorcermon and he'll heal you up, make you both good again. Then we can save the others as a team."

"Don't try to be kind to us now!" KendoGarurumon snapped, before stating with an almost feral voice. "It's too late for that now. You're too late. We'll destroy you both as well."

"Then you leave us no choice but to stop you!" BurningGreymon said, turning his attention to MagnaAngemon, where he said. "Sorry for everything that has happened beforehand, but we're ready to right our wrongs and help you save our world."

"Thank you." MagnaAngemon said, grateful for the help of the legendary Warriors, before an idea came to mind and caused him to say. "If you can keep them busy, I am sure I can take them down."

"You can count on us." Zephyrmon replied, while BurningGreymon nodded, showing his cooperation, making MagnaAngemon smile, before he flew high into the air, while BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon turned to face their corrupted friends.

"Dark Master!" JagerLoweemon roared, again firing a secondary blast of dark energy, aiming it at Zephyrmon.

"Lupine Laser!" KendoGarurumon called, meanwhile drawing his focus on BurningGreymon and tried to blast him with his light.

However, BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon fought back.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" The Warrior of Flame yelled, surrounding his body in an aura of fire that he then unleashed.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon followed up, unleashing a powerful wind, which combined with BurningGreymon's inferno, increasing the size, speed and power of the attack, which not only tore right through KendoGarurumon and JagerLoweemon's attacks, it devastated both Digimon, throwing them back with a great and powerful force.

And with the duo down, MagnaAngemon had moved into position, ready to finish what BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon had started.

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon called, opening a gateway that sucked both KendoGarurumon and JagerLoweemon within, closing shortly after and then disappeared.

Shocked, BurningGreymon questioned. "What have you done? We wanted to save them not seal them away!"

"Don't worry, they'll be alright. I sent that portal back to the Overlords." MagnaAngemon assured. "I promise we'll see them again."

With his promise, the three relaxed, where in MagnaAngemon reverted back to Patamon, while BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon switched back to their Human Spirit forms, Agunimon and Kazemon.

"If that is true, then we'll have to fight them again, along with our other corrupted friends" Kazemon said sadly.

But feeling her empathy and assuring her, Agunimon put a hand on her shoulder and told her. "I know, but as long as we still stand, we'll find a way to save them."

From his words and the confidence in them, Kazemon nodded, before she smiled and said. "It feels good to fight on the right side again."

"And Patamon..." She then began to say, turning her focus on the Digimon of Hope. "We're sorry. We knew you wouldn't..."

"It's alright. But now we need to think about the future. The only way to save them is to defeat the Overlords." Patamon replied with his own smile, already forgiven them, but focused as he approached the temple's altar and took the Digi-Crystal, holding it in his tiny paws.

Curious, Agunimon asked. "You really think we can revive Zukashimon?"

"If the others got the other Digi-Crystals, I know we can." Patamon said with confidence, before he held the Digi-Crystal in the air, causing the winds to pick up a little and circle the three Digimon, just before they were teleported away.

-Back at the Overlord's castle-

"So you all failed!?" The leader yelled as Tentomon, Palmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Impmon, Lopmon, Guardromon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Loweemon, Falcomon, Lalamon, Ballistamon and Sparrowmon all knelt before them.

"We're sorry. They overpowered us and some of our comrades have turned against us." Lobomon informed.

"Those heroes are become a nuisance. With all the Digi-Crystals, Zukashimon will be revived. And no Digimon has the power to stand up to a force like him." One of the Overlords said as he removed his hood, revealing to be Devimon, only he had yellow cracks over his face and body.

"They're sure to come here next, so what must be done with them?" The figure beside Devimon said in a feminine, though nasty tone, taking his hood off and showing it was the D-Reaper, which was using Jeri's form to sustain itself.

"Not a problem. We'll just take care of them by ourselves." A deep and dark male voice stated, stepping out of the shadows and taking his hood to show himself to be AxeKnightmon, showing that unlike Bagramon, he had been revived once again for evil.

"Well we'll need to get busy then, shall we?" Another of the Overlords asked with a chuckle, setting down his hood and revealing him to be Piedmon, before the figure beside him revealed himself to be Lucemon of the Frontier universe, only his robe was a shade of dark purple and he held a wicked look in his eyes, where in the fallen angel Digimon then said. "Those heroes are sure to come here next. So we must prepare for them."

"We will crush them all! Leave nothing but destruction!" The next Overlord stated in a deep and ferocious voice, practically tearing off the hood and revealing his form, showing it was Kurata, only his eyes were a gleaming red, chains were wrapped around his wrists, while a set of purple wings expanded from his back, showing that while it was Kurata's body, Belphemon was in control of it.

"Of course, our Lords" The revenant Digimon replied loyally, just as the leader of the Overlords removed his hood, revealing to be one of the greatest evils known, Myotismon.

"The final battle will be here soon. Prepare yourselves. As for those slaves, lock them up so they won't interfere." He instructed, causing a tose beneath him in terms of power to nod, with Ballistamon heading off, for the girls, as per the orders of the all-powerful vampiric Digimon.

-At Zukashimon's place-

Reunited with the others, Patamon put the final Digi-Crystal on the pedestal, where everyone watched as Zukashimon began to glow under his robe.

"At last... the final Digi-Crystal. Bravo, heroes of the Digital World, you have brought me back." He said as he revealed his true form, revealing himself to be a sagely looking man with greying hair, dressed in a white robe and wielding a staff that had a glowing gem of pure energy attached to the end.

"We're just glad you're back from your dream world." Agumon said, with the others in agreement.

"The Overlords won't last for long. I will use my powers to free those they have possessed and free your friends from their undead selves." Zukashimon said, only to then inform the Agumon, Patamon, Veemon, Guilmon, DATS Agumon and Shoutmon. "Alas, my power has limits. You all must fight the Overlords at their castle and free the girls locked within, the same girls that have saved your life."

"What girls?" Asked Patamon.

"When you were are on the brink of demise, these female Digimon put you in those chambers to save you, even giving up their freedom to ensure your safe return." Zukashimon informed, causing DATS Agumon to ask. "Why would they do that? Who are they?"

"Wait... you don't think...?" Gabumon questioned to the other freed Digimon, who nodded as they had an idea who Zukashimon talked about.

"Take a look in that lake over there to see the reflection of those that saved you and the ones you must save. You may have no memory of them, but they remember you so fondly. Go and see." Zukashimon said as he pointed to the lake.

Respecting and trusting Zukashimon, Agumon decided to go first and looked at the lake's surface, while Gabumon and Gomamon peaked over his shoulders to see.

And giving it a moment, his reflection began to change to a pink-feathered bird Digimon, whose smile made Agumon feel comfort and warmth.

However, Agumon had to say. "Who is that? I don't remember her."

"That is Biyomon. I knew as much." Gomamon said in shock, making Agumon look at him and ask. "Biyomon?"

"You really don't remember her do you?" Gabumon questioned, causing Agumon to shake his head sadly.

"Don't worry, my friend, you will remember her soon." The Digimon of Friendship promised as he lead Agumon aside, allowing Patamon to look at the lake next, where he saw not Biyomon, but a white feline Digimon in his reflection.

And seeing her too, Gomamon said "Gatomon! I knew it was her who saved you from the beginning."

"That's Gatomon?" Patamon asked, feeling greatly confused and conflicted at his thoughts and feelings toward the cat Digimon. "How can you know her and I don't?"

"We can ask her when we find her." Veemon said, interrupting.

"Come on. I want a go." The 'V' marked Digimon then said, gazing at the water's surface and saw a Digimon that looked somewhat similar to him, another Veemon, only they were a different colour, had fins running down their back and were female.

Curious as to who the female Veemon was, Veemon asked. "Who is she? I've never seen a Digimon like her before."

"That's AquaVeemon." Wormmon replied, confused upon seeing Veemon's reflection and asked. "You're both from different worlds, so how would you two connect?"

"What do you mean?" Veemon asked, further confused, but was sure Wormmon could assist him in understanding.

And with Veemon leaving, Guilmon looked at the lake next, alongside Terriermon and Cyberdramon.

The three watched as his reflection turned to a certain yellow vixen with huge white boobs, but still showed signs that she was still a powerful warrior.

"A Digimon with a chest like that is the one who saved me?" Guilmon asked, followed up by saying, finding himself unable to take his eyes off of her beauty, or her tits. "They're huge. Who is she?"

"Are you kidding, that's Renamon. How can you forget about her?" Cyberdramon questioned, somewhat surprised a Digimon could ever forget an encountering with Renamon.

"Renamon? I'm sorry but I still don't recall her." Guilmon said, leaving Terriermon with a shocked look and questioned with a matching tone. "How can you forget about her when she is the one who saved you?"

"I wish I knew." Guilmon replied, sighing sadly, wanting to remember whom Renamon was but found his memories of the vixen lacking.

"Who is this pink Agumon with the ribbon on her head?" DATS Agumon asked as he took his turn, seeing Rhythm appear in his reflection.

"By chance do you remember that girl you and Marcus saved from Argomon? Well, that's her, only her Data was altered. That's Rhythm." Gaomon replied, but looking at his friend, knew DATS Agumon's mind was still having trouble processing who she was.

"Not to worry about it. When you two have your reencounter, I am sure your memories and feelings you hold for her will return." Gaomon assured, knowing that if they could bring back Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi's memories after Kurata's true intentions were revealed, then Agumon could get back his memories.

Having waited his turn, Shoutmon was next and approached the water, seeing Lunamon appear in his reflection.

"The Digimon Queen, I should have guessed." Dorulumon said, making Gumdramon nod and say "Yeah. That's Lunamon for you. She'd do anything for you."

Shoutmon looked confused as he gazed at the reflection cast.

"She's the Digimon Queen? I don't remember her." The red dragon Digimon confessed, before having to ask Gumdramon. "And what did you mean by she'd do anything for me?"

"Since we first met her in the Disc Zone, Lunamon has had feelings for you. It was only after you became Digimon King and set off to rebuild the Digital World that Lunamon confessed that she loved you." Dorulumon explained, which just left Shoutmon silent.

"These are the girls who saved you and whom you must save from the Overlord's Castle." Zukashimon informed.

"You're kidding? How can they be the ones we've saved but have no memories of them?" Guilmon asked.

"It's true that your memories were wiped out but it doesn't mean they be gone for good. These female truly loved you. They want you to be safe more than anything." Zukashimon said in reply.

"So we have to save them no matter what?" Patamon asked, to which Zukashimon nodded in reply, before he decided to change the subject when he sensed the darkness of BlackAgumon, NightVeemon, BlackPatamon, BlackGuilmon, ShadowShoutmon and DarknessAgumon still inside the five heroes.

"Before you go, there is one more test you all must do. All of you will go into one dream and must expel the darkness from your Digi-Cores so your Mega forms can be reborn." Zukashimon said.

"Our Mega forms?" Agumon asked, his tone curious and a little amazed to hear they could reach such power.

"During your first battle with the Overlords, you all gave into your anger and rage, giving birth to your darkness which sealed away your Mega Forms from within. You must confront your own darkness if you wish to rid yourselves of it." Zukashimon said.

"Now, sit down, cross your legs and close your eyes so we can begin" He then instructed, where in the heroes nodded, sat down and crossed their legs.

"Do your best, guys." Agunimon said, causing Agumon, Patamon, Veemon, Guilmon, DATS Agumon and Shoutmon to nod in reply, before the five closed their eyes, drifting from reality and into their dream, where they heard Zukashimon's voice call to them. "Find balance in your souls. Face your darkness and you'll find your peace."


	12. Balance

When Agumon opened his eyes, he found himself no longer with Zukashimon, but was sitting on his knees within an old dojo, while around him were Patamon, Veemon, Guilmon, DATS Agumon and Shoutmon, who too were a little puzzled.

"Where are we?" Veemon asked.

"I see you have all arrived" Said a voice, causing the six heroes to look over and saw a Karatenmon with greying feathers approach them, before the Ultimate Level Digimon took a seat in front of them and asked. "but tell me, what is the reason you have arrived?"

"We're here to find a way of beating our dark selves and unlock our Mega Forms." DATS Agumon said.

"Ah, that would be difficult as you allowed these dark selves to almost consume you in the past" Karatenmon said, stunning the group and causing Patamon to ask, finding it a little hard to accept. "We did, how?"

"Perhaps you should learn for yourselves. This is one of your forgotten memories, thought part of it is clouded." Karatenmon said, using his power to create a small cloud that appeared before the group, where they all saw their past selves on the battlefield, with Agumon holding a dead Gabumon, Veemon trying to wake Wormmon despite the obvious facts, Patamon was by Armadillomon's side, solemn at the loss at his DNA Digivolution partner and friend.

Guilmon knelt down beside Impmon's body, DATS Agumon was in horror at Gaomon's death, while Shoutmon was in shock at coming to grips that Ballistamon, his best friend, had been shut down for good as well as looking at Dorulumon's dead body.

"No... this cannot be happening..." Shoutmon said, shaking his head in denial, before looking up, alongside the other five Digimon, glaring at the hooded figures of the Overlords, who looked down at them and mocked. "If that's all the power you've got, you're nothing. You're just as weak as your pathetic friends."

Hearing this, Agumon, Patamon, Veemon, Guilmon, DATS Agumon and Shoutmon felt rage and anger fill their minds as they grit their teeth in anger and clenched their fists.

"You... you killed them all!" DATS Agumon snarled as they let their rage get the better of them, where in the skin of each Digimon changed from their normal colours to a shade of black.

"Oh?" The leader of Overlords said, amused at seeing both the pain and anger of the heroes, watching as their skin not only turned black, but rage and hatred filled their very souls, corrupting them.

And speaking first, BlackAgumon cackled as he asked. "You want suffering and defeat?"

"We'll give you that!" BlackGuilmon yelled as he then let his maw fill with dark flames, releasing them as his dark attack 'Pyro Grenade', blasting and deleting most of the corrupted Digimon minions, burning all to bits and leaving nothing remaining.

Adding their own power, both BlackAgumon combined their Pepper Breaths and wiped out several more dark Digimon, showing no mercy as they tore apart their enemies, as did NightVeemon and BlackPatamon, with the corrupt Digimon of Miracles pummeling those that got in his way, not stopping until they were completely destroyed, while BlackPatamon used both his razor sharp wings and wind attacks to slice the other corrupted Digimon to pieces.

Lastly, ShadowShoutmon had summoned his mic, using it to bash down the dark Digimon, only to then destroy them by burning them to oblivion with a dark version of Shoutmon's Fiery Fastball, shocking the heroic Digimon of the present.

"Stop it! These are innocent Digimon we are killing!" Guilmon cried out.

"This is the past. It happened before so you can't stop it." Karatenmon informed, leaving the heroes to do nothing but continue to watch their dark sides take over, showing such rage and relentlessness that they even managed to weaken the Overlords.

"This is it! Now perish so we can take over!" ShadowShoutmon yelled, all were ready to finish their enemies off.

However...

"Agumon, please stop! Don't do it!"

"Patamon, Veemon, you don't want to do this!"

"Guilmon, stop this, please! I know you better than this!"

"That's enough! Agumon, I know the real you is inside there, please stop it!"

"You don't want to defeat them like this! The real Shoutmon would never treat anybody like this, no matter what they did!"

The female Digimon called behind them, only their bodies were covered in shadows, leaving the Digimon watching unable to see them or know who the female Digimon were.

But it seemed their words reached their hearts as they all shouted, just before Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Guilmon, DATS Agumon and Shoutmon ceased their assault, their eyes returned to their normal colours and their skin lost all traces of black and returned to their rightful colours, stopping their dark selves from gaining complete control.

As they turned to face them, the Overlords pierced their chests with their claws causing the six heroic Digimon to fall to the ground, making the girls call out their names in great concern, before everything faded, leaving nothing but darkness, while the heroes were shocked to see what they had foreseen and had done in the past.

"This... actually happened?" Agumon asked.

"I am afraid so. And because of that, your paths to your Mega forms have been clouded." Karatenmon said, standing and walking to a small table, where he poured some tea in a cup.

"I never thought, we would ever do anything like that." Patamon said, saddened to know that while he was supposedly a good Digimon, he had allowed the Black Digimon to control him.

"Yes. Like this tea here, it has all the natural ingredients, but it lack the most important part, balance." Karatenmon said calmly, puzzling Veemon as he rubbed his head. "Balance?"

"We don't understand what you mean exactly." Shoutmon admitted, before he got on his hands and knees, begging. "Please, you must show us."

"I cannot. It is not up to me to show you all your own paths." Karatenmon said, with the heroic Digimon closing their eyes in understanding, thinking they knew what he meant.

"That's some cheap fortune cookie nonsense!" NightVeemon snapped as he and the other black Digimon suddenly appeared beside the heroes, shocking the originals to see their dark halves had maintained their own forms.

"It's because of those interfering girls that you took control again!" BlackPatamon said, before stating. "We won't make that mistake again."

"Please, you must tell us" Veemon said as they ignored them.

"I am afraid this is something you all must earn." Karatenmon repeated, backing away to give the sides of light and darkness room to converse and no doubt but fight.

"Earn!?" The BlackAgumon of DATS snapped, before saying with further rage. "We could have controlled the Digital World over and over again if they hadn't interfered!"

"All the deaths... all the suffering we could have fun with! Who are you to deny us what is rightfully ours'!?" BlackGuilmon questioned, raising his claw, as did the other five dark Digimon, ready to strike Karatenmon down.

"Enough!" Guilmon then yelled as the heroic Digimon, stepped in and took a firm hold of their dark counterpart's arms.

"You think some weak minded fools like you could stop us?" DarknessAgumon snarled as they turned to the heroes.

"It's your fault. We lost our way because of you!" DATS Agumon said, feeling some anger build up, but made sure to keep it in control.

"We never take any innocent Digimon lives, but you express joy in it. We're ashamed you are considerably part of us!" Patamon said, which caused BlackPatamon to smirk at his light half and say. "Your own mistakes created us or have you forgotten?"

"We helped keep you alive!" NightVeemon stated, to which Veemon responded calmly "Maybe, but we managed to find the Digi-Crystals on our own terms without your help! And we saved some of our friends due to teamwork and trust, not hate and senseless destruction!"

"If that old fool, Zukashimon wasn't so important, we could have already disposed of the Overlords ages ago!" ShadowShoutmon snapped, but Shoutmon just told him. "And then what? You take control of all the Digital World yourselves? Not gonna happen."

"We let you guys consume us for far too long!" Agumon said.

"You're in our way!" BlackAgumon snarled as the dark Digimon kicked the Digimon of Courage in the chest, knocking him down, followed by the other corrupt Digimon, who attacked the original halves.

But unfazed, the heroes rose again, where Guilmon then said. "No, you're the ones who kept the past hidden from us. Your anger... your hate... Your dark desires..."

"You all are fools!" BlackGuilmon shouted, enraged and thinking the Digimon's words to be false.

"You have blinded all of us, but now we can see the truth." The heroic Digimon all said, knowing they could not change their pasts, but could change the future, without the dark Digimon, where in each Digimon glowed with a powerful light that circled their bodies, which they then released, enveloping the Dark Digimon, causing them scream in pain.

"No! You can't do this, you need us!" BlackGuilmon stated, sounding quite fearful, before he and the other five were destroyed completely.

And with the dark Digimon gone, as well as the sense of darkness that filled the room with their presence, Karatenmon smiled and told the heroic Digimon. "Now you all are balanced."

After his words, the scenery then changed, where the six found themselves in the vast cosmos of space, looking around in surprise at the amazing scenery.

However, breaking from the view, all sensed a great power above them, making them look up, left in amazement to see astral projections of WarGreymon, Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, Gallantmon, ShineGreymon and OmniShoutmon .

"You... we..." Shoutmon said as they wanted to be forgiven for what they had done, but found they already were when OmniShoutmon interrupted. "There is no need for words. Thanks to the destruction of the Black Digimon, we are free once again."

"Can we trust you with our power so you can vanquish the Overlords?" Seraphimon asked curiously, making Patamon nod and say with a confident and determined tone. "Yes, we want to defeat them and save our worlds."

"A good answer indeed" Imperialdramon commented.

"You all have been chosen to stop the evil Overlords from conquering all." Gallantmon said, with WarGreymon adding with his own confident voice. "And we know you are now worthy to use our powers again."

With that, the images then became small balls of light that entered into the beings of Agumon, Patamon, Veemon, Guilmon, DATS Agumon and Shoutmon respectively, to which all felt their powers returning to them.

And with a proud yell from the six, they powered up, giving off a huge golden aura as they accepted the power and made it theirs' once again.

And when they next opened their eyes, they found they were back with their friends, who looked at them with prideful expressions.

"Seem as though you all succeeded." Zukashimon smiled, making Veemon nod and say. "I can feel it. I can become Imperialdramon again."

"But before we head off, we have some news." Agunimon said, only for Gabumon to say. "We know who the Overlords are. And you're not going to be happy when you find out who the leader is. It's Myotismon."

"Myotismon!?" Agumon and Veemon questioned, shocked to hear the vampire Digimon's name, wondering what it would take to destroy him for good.

"And what's more, Piedmon and Devimon are amongst their ranks." Gomamon added.

"Devimon and Piedmon?" Patamon questioned, knowing that even alone, the evil Digimon were a great threat, causing the Digimon of Hope to then say. "But we defeated them years ago."

"Guilmon, the other member is the D-Reaper and it's using Jeri's form so it can converse and cause trouble!" Terriermon told Guilmon, to which the Hazard Digimon questioned in shock "What!? The D-Reaper again!?"

"Belphemon is involved too. Though we managed to defeat him, some of his Data remained in Kurata and fused with him until it took him over." Gaomon said, which DATS Agumon look in surprise.

"What is this, the evil Olympics?" He asked, before feeling his old confident side kick in and say. "If we beat these guys once, we can do it again."

"I don't know this time because he's powered up since last time." Gaomon informed, hating the facts.

"Lucemon is an Overlord too. I cannot believe we served him." Kazemon said, before saying. "I thought we saw the last of that spoilt brat after we purified his Data and destroyed his final form."

"Looks like he had a third as an emergency." Agunimon commented.

"And the final member of the Overlords is AxeKnightmon." Dorulumon said, making Shoutmon groan and say. "Not him again! These are all villains we we defeated in the past. How'd they manage to come back after we defeated them? And how did they get so powerful?"

"I can give you a clue. Quartzmon's defeat gave them power." Gumdramon said, his words caused Shoutmon to say. "Figures that Quartzmon would be behind something like this."

"Well we know who we are up against and that they are not to be underestimated. And even though we have the power to Digivolve to our greatest forms, we should try and start this final showdown by sneaking into the castle without letting our corrupted friends know." Agumon said, taking the lead, with no objections from the other Digimon.

"I can send you all in the castle hallway no problem." Zukashimon said as he then used the Digi-Crystals' power to circle the heroes in an aura of light.

"Now go, and stop Myotismon and the Overlords!" He called just as the light vanished, along with the Digimon.

And with that, the heroes disappeared towards their final battle.


	13. A Long Awaited Reunion

Biyomon, Gatomon, Renamon, AquaVeemon, Rhythm and Lunamon were once again cleaning the dining room, using their bodies as usual.

"Renamon, you missed a spot." Gatomon pointed out, to which Renamon redid her area, washing it with her right buttock and saying to Gatomon. "Thank you."

"How much longer should we continue to wash this place?" AquaVeemon asked, only for Rhythm to say, following the training and mental conditioning she and the other girls had been subjected to. "Remember, slaves don't ask, they just follow."

"After this, we have to do another exotic show" Biyomon said, part of her not wanting to, but knew she had no choice, while another part of her wanted to do it, if it meant pleasuring and being pleasured by the female Digimon she had gotten quite close with.

But before they continued to wash, a huge light appear behind them, making the girls all turn around to see Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gomamon, Veemon, Wormmon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Cyberdramon, Agunimon, Kazemon, DATS Agumon, Gaomon, Shoutmon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon appear with their backs to them, making them stop what they doing and stare in shock and awe.

"Is this the castle?" Shoutmon asked Gumdramon, causing the Superstar Digimon to nod and say. "It is. I remember this room alright while under their control."

"Alright, so we have to find the Overlords and defeat them once and for all." DATS Agumon said with a determined voice, ready to give it his all.

And while agreeing, but knowing it was not as easy as DATS Agumon made it sound, Gabumon and Gomamon sensed they were not alone and turned around to see the girls.

"Err guys... There is something we forgot." Gomamon then said in awe as the guys turned to look around, looking at the girls in complete shock and quietness as the girls looked at Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Guilmon, DATS Agumon and Shoutmon.

Finding they couldn't keep their eyes off of the six enchanting Digi-girls, leaving them in shock and awe.

"Yikes! Sorry for disturbing you!" Agumon apologized in panic as he, Veemon, Patamon, Guilmon, DATS Agumon and Shoutmon stormed out of the room, seeing the girls were not revenants, knowing they were not on the Overlord's side, but from seeing them all naked, they believed they had interrupted the unknown female Digimon, thinking the girls were in the middle of something and might scream or think them to be perverts.

"Come back here, you goofballs!" Dorulumon yelled angrily, causing Gabumon to add. "These are the woman you came to rescue, remember?!"

With the calls, Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Guilmon, DATS Agumon and Shoutmon went back in the room backwards by the realisation.

"Really?" Patamon asked, causing Agunimon to say. "Yeah, really."

From their actions and conversing, AquaVeemon and Biyomon laughed.

"Classic Agumon and Veemon goofball antics. It's them alright." Biyomon said with a giggle, glad to see the Digimon after so long, where in the Digimon of Lover then ran over and hugged Agumon, while AquaVeemon hugged Veemon, leaving both confused as to why they were being embraced by the naked Digimon.

And like Biyomon and AquaVeemon, Renamon, joyed to see the Digimon close to her heart caused her to run up to Guilmon and hug him, confusing Guilmon as well, wondering why the big-breasted vixen was hugging him.

"Guilmon, you're really back! I missed you!" Renamon said joyfully, before she noticed her other allies and added with more happiness. "Terriermon, Cyberdramon, you're not dead and evil anymore!"

"Glad you see you unharmed." Terriermon said with a grin.

"Patamon! I am so glad you are here!" Gatomon meanwhile cheered as she hugged the Digimon of Hope, where in Patamon gave a confused look.

"Shoutmon, I am so happy to see you." Lunamon said, glad to see her King safe as she gently embraced the red dragon Digimon, who placed his hands on Lunamon's shoulders, pushing her away gently, confusing her.

"Err... we're told to rescue you all, but... why?" Shoutmon then asked.

His question puzzling Gatomon and making her ask her own. "Why? What do you mean why?"

"I mean why you're so important to us? We hardly know you." DATS Agumon said, answering for Shoutmon.

"Agumon, it's me, Rhythm." Rhythm said.

"Don't you recognise me?" She then asked with worry, before remembering her changes in her physical form to make her a pink Agumon and said. "Oh, right. You might not recognise my new appearance."

"No, I mean... we don't have memories of you girls at all." Guilmon corrected, shocking Renamon, who had to question. "Guilmon, I've been waiting for you for a long time. Have you really forgotten about me or our adventures together?"

"When they awakened in those sleeping chambers, they lost most of their memories." Gumdramon informed the girls.

"We helped them remember their adventures and they remember their human partners clearly, but they don't have any recollection of you." Dorulumon added.

"Agumon, you mean... you don't remember me? I was there. I was with you on your adventures." Biyomon said, almost heartbroken.

And while Gatomon, AquaVeemon, Renamon and Rhythm felt similar feelings as Biyomon's, Lunamon's were completely different, for she then remembered something terrible.

"Oh no! I forgot! When we put them in the healing tanks, it restores their bodies, but being isolated within them for such a long period of time has terrible side effects. The main one being the chance of them losing their memories!" The rabbit-like Digimon said.

"What?!" The girls questioned with shocked tones and expressions, causing Lunamon's expression to turn solemn as she looked away from the girls, ashamed.

"I am so sorry. I didn't think it through." She said, knowing it was her fault that Shoutmon and the other Digimon were unable to remember them.

"So Agumon has no idea who I am now?" Rhythm asked, feeling the pain in her heart remain.

"You could've told us that before. Now Guilmon has memory loss because of you!" Renamon snapped as she and Gatomon got furious.

"Calm down all of you, just calm down!" Biyomon ordered trying to calm Renamon and Gatomon, who just continued to accuse Lunamon further, still upset at her, before the avian Digimon then spoke up. "I know they don't remember us, but would you rather we just left them to fall in battle and be turned into revenants by the Overlords? Besides, they're here now, and that's what matters."

"Well it's true Zukashimon did say we have to rescue you so I guess we have to." Agumon said, making the others nod in agreement, to which Patamon stated. "Well, we did came to save you, but we need to stop Myotismon and the Overlords."

"Lunamon, because of you, Patamon may nev..." Gatomon began to say, before what Patamon said filled her with shock at hearing an old name, one she hated.

"Myotismon!?" She questioned.

"He's the Overlord?" Biyomon gasped, making Agumon nod and inform her "Piedmon and Devimon are back as well."

"As well as the D-Reaper, Lucemon, Belphemon and AxeKnightmon." Kazemon added, making the girls forget about Lunamon's mistake and for as Lunamon to then question. "All our past villains are back to bother us again?"

"You mean they come back?" Renamon gasped, earning a nod from Guilmon, who then told her. "Yes, thanks to Quartzmon's death."

"You mean I have been serving and acting like a slut under Myotismon for seven years!?" Gatomon questioned, feeling confusion, anger and humiliation.

"These seven years must've been pretty hard on you" Veemon said empathetically as he and the others felt the girls' suffering after learning the truth of the Overlords.

"But wait. Just because their memories are gone doesn't mean they are gone forever. You all may be still in their subconscious somewhere if you help them." Gaomon said, making Gomamon nod and add. "That's true. They saw your reflections, they may not remember you but they felt you felt familiar, even your names. So if you stick by them, they sure to return."

"Are you sure?" Rhythm asked, earning a nod from Cyberdramon, who then said plainly. "If you are so important to them, then their memories of you could never stay lost forever."

"We're here to stop the Overlords and save our friends, but we need your help." Guilmon said, placing his trust in Renamon as he put his hands on her shoulders and stared in her eyes, showing his care, seriousness and determination, where he then added. "Maybe if you fight alongside us, our memories will return."

Seeing Guilmon's determination had not disappeared, Renamon smiled and held his hands, placing them over her heart.

"Of course. I'll do anything to help you get your memory back." Renamon replied with a warm smile, glad Guilmon still trusted her, as well as feeling a little hot from the fact that Guilmon's hands were resting on her body, almost touching her breasts.

"We'll help you so we can finally be together again, all of us." Biyomon said with a smile as she held Agumon's hands, in her talons.

However, as much as the girls were happy at getting closer with the ones they had fallen for, Terriermon spoke up.

"Guys, our corrupted friends are coming this way!" He warned as he sensed their former friends coming for them.

And though Agumon and the others were willing to fight, Gabumon and the other purified Digimon stepped before them.

"Shoutmon, you and the others take the girls and get going. We'll hold of them off." Dorulumon said.

"But..." Shoutmon could only say, concerned for his friends and allies.

"Don't worry. As long as Gatomon and the others are with you, you never be alone. Besides, we can take them. Go!" Terriermon then said.

"Alright, but you be guys be careful." Agumon replied as he grabbed Biyomon's hand and he ran off, Patamon took Gatomon's hand, Veemon held AquaVeemon's, Guilmon grabbed Renamon's hand, DATS Agumon held Rhythm's, while Shoutmon and Lunamon did the same as the six couples headed off.

"Agunimon, you and Gumdramon go with them too. You need to face Lucemon." Kazemon told him, before she said. "I'll catch up to you later."

"Alright. Just be careful." Agunimon said in reply, showing a little affection for the Legendary Warrior of Wind as he kissed her cheek, before he and Gumdramon headed after them, just as Tentomon, Palmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Impmon, Lopmon, Guardromon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Loweemon, Falcomon, Lalamon, Ballistamon and Sparrowmon all came in and saw Gabumon, Gomamon, Terriermon, Wormmon, Cyberdramon, Kazemon, Gaomon and Dorulumon.

"So you made it inside? Where's Agunimon and the others?" Kumamon questioned.

"We won't tell you that. If you plan to protect your Overlords, you'll have to defeat us first." Gaomon said, holding up his boxing gloves as he prepared for a fight.

"Our numbers are many and there are only a couple of you. Face reality, you're outnumbered!" Falcomon said.

"That might be true, however, we have the will to fight for our world." Gabumon said in determination, his feelings not only giving him strength, but the others felt the same as the Digimon of Friendship and Digivolved, reaching their most powerful forms.

"And we'll prove it to you guys right now." MetalGarurumon then said as he and the others charged for battle against their fallen friends.

-Meanwhile-

As they ran up the stairways and towards the final chamber, Biyomon looked at Agumon who remained holding her hand, making her think. 'Agumon... after all our adventures together, you may have forgotten me, but I could never forget you. I will stay by your side no matter what.'

'I heard much about Veemon and I thought I was the last of my species. Well we may not have met but I will help him remember his friends as long as I am by his side.' AquaVeemon thought as Veemon lead her, before she thought with hope. 'And in time, maybe you can learn to love me, as I love you.'

'All the battles, all the adventures, I will never leave you by your side, Patamon and I won't now, even if you don't remember me. I help you no matter what.' Gatomon thought as she and Patamon remained close and continued their way toward the chamber.

'I've known you since you are a kid, Guilmon. I've watched just how much you grown and how powerful you've become. I knew I was right to let my heart choose you as the Digimon I love. And with or without memories, I will stay by your side and never leave, I promise.' Renamon thought, remaining focused on their fight and her feelings for the red dino Digimon.

'Agumon, I know you helped me in the past. I cherish you with all my heart and I will never leave you.' Rhythm thought as DATS Agumoncontinued to lead her.

'Shoutmon, I am sorry for wiping your memories with the healing treatments. But I promise I'll find some way to make you all remember who you are and what we are to you. Even if I have to wipe my memory clean just so you can remember one day with me, I will be happy.' Lunamon thought as Shoutmon held her hand, which she grasped a little, not wanting to let him go.

And arriving at their destination, all braced themselves as they opened the door to the main throne room door, knowing their fight would determine the future of the Digital World.


	14. Memories

Entering the throne, the Digimon heroes and the girls glared at seeing their enemy, the Overlords, sitting on their thrones and staring down those who had destroyed them.

"Well, well, well, you finally made it?" Belphemon asked, glaring at the group, namely DATS Agumon as he said, clenching his clawed fingers. "And here we all thought you all were destroyed. We won't make that mistake again."

"Hard to believe you all still alive, especially after the beat down that Boss gave ya." DATS Agumon scowled.

"Yes, we were very much defeated, but with you defeating Quartzmon, it gave us a second chance, and an even greater power." Piedmon said with a dark smirk.

"Just what is it that you are planning?" Veemon questioned.

"We will continue to maintain our control over this world. And after you are defeated, we will make sure no other bothersome troublemakers come to us by rebuilding the Digital World." The D-Reaper explained, where it then added. "Though I have to admit that I am surprised you managed to find the Digi-Crystals, but it does not matter. Once you all out of the way, we will deal with Zukashimon next."

"We'll see about that!" Guilmon snapped in anger and determination, while Renamon's hand turned to a fist as the girls glare at their enemies.

"And what's the matter with you weaklings?" Axeknightmon asked, taunting the girls. "You had no idea that we are the Overlords did you?"

"You made us humiliate ourselves and turned us into sex sluts, just for your amusement!?" Lunamon yelled, showing an anger not even Shoutmon knew about.

"It was gold seeing you give up your freedom just to save the others you cherish the most." Devimon said with a devious smirk.

"Myotismon, I will never forgive you! First you made me forget who I was by making me your general and tried to have me turn my back on my true path by killing Kari, then you used Oikawa and the Dark Spores to revive yourself for your continued desire for power, and now you used me as a sex slave! I swear I will rip you to shreds!" Gatomon snarled with great rage, determined to see Myotismon torn to bits by her claws.

"Why are you arguing with me, Gatomon? You were meant to be mine to control." Myotismon mocked, before he announced. "And now, everything belong to us now!"

"Well we're still here, so you haven't succeeded yet." Agumon said back, stepping forward, alongside the other Digimon, where Shoutmon summoned his mic and added. "You'll have to go through us if you want your twisted plans to continue."

"That can be arranged! Darkness Claw!" Devimon called, striking at the group as his right arm stretched out and he tried to claw down the six heroes, but missed as the five leapt back, with Patamon taking to the air and preparing to fight the fallen angel Digimon.

"I've got Devimon." Patamon said, determined to rid the Digital World of his evil a second time, only this time he hoped he wouldn't have to sacrifice himself in the process.

"Boom Bubble!" He then called, gathering a fair amount of air in his mouth that he then fired as a ball, directly at Devimon, only for him to move aside from the attack, before confronting Patamon as the pair prepared to combat in the skies.

Taking lead, Agumon faced Veemon, where he commanded. "I've got Myotismon. Veemon, you handle Piedmon!"

"Pepper Breath!" The Digimon of Courage then called, unleashing a ball of flame from his mouth, only for Myotismon to block the attack, tearing the flames to bits with his claws.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon followed Agumon's order as he faced off against the former Dark Master, charging at Piedmon and managing to hit him in the chest, knocking the clown-like Digimon back and made him skid back from the impact of Veemon's attack.

"Annoying brat." Piedmon scowled, anged that a Rookie dared hit him.

And fighting back, Piedmon then took out a handkerchief and threw it at Veemon.

"Watch it, Veemon! Let that touch you and you'll be turned into a keyring!" Agumon quickly warned, causing Veemon to jump back, avoiding the fate that had befallen many of the Digidestined and Digimon in their battle with the Dark master.

"Thanks for the warning!" Veemon called, glad he knew he had Agumon and his friends to watch his back.

While the Digidestined fought against the enemy of their world, The D-Reaper focused on Guilmon, seeing him as the main threat to its existence and altered its form, turning from its ADR-01: Jeri Type form and to a smaller form of the Mother D-Reaper.

And though it wasn't as large as the original, the D-Reaper showed its power.

"Shoumetsu no Hadou!" It announced, firing sections of its being at Guilmon, who dodged many of the attacks, while blasting those that came to close with his Pyro Sphere.

"Look like it's you and me." Guilmon said, watching the D-Reaper regenerate and knew he had to take it down fast.

"Pyro Sphere!" The Hazard Digimon then announced, unleashing several fireballs and began his rematch against the revived renegade program.

As Guilmon and the D-Reaper fought, trying to destroy every last trace of each other, DATS Agumon and Belphemon were in the midst of their own fight.

"Prepare yourself Belphemon, because it's Fighting Time! Pepper Breath!" DATS Agumon yelled, spitting a collection of flames at the Belphemon, only for the Great Demon Lord to block the attacks with his wings, before fighting back.

"I will crush you, I will crush you all! Lightning Horn!" The Great Demon Lord roared, unleashing a devastating blast of lightning from his horns, which hit DATS Agumon and threw him back.

But despite being struck down by such a powerful move, DATS Agumon pulled himself up, where he said with a confident stride. "It'll take more than that to take me down."

Charging at Belphemon, DATS Agumon went on the offensive with a series of punches, which Belphemon found hard to defend or counter, pushing him back, where he bumped into AxeKnightmon.

"Out of the way, you mutant." AxeKnightmon said, slamming Belphemon aside, continuing to show his lack of thoughtfulness for anybody but himself, before focusing on the one who had assisted in his downfall.

"Well, your majesty, now it's just you and me." The former leader of the Dark Generals then said as he marched towards Shoutmon, where he then stated arrogantly. "And without Mikey Kudo or your friends here to help you, you stand no chance in defeating me."

"We'll see about that. I've gotten a lot stronger since we last fought, and even though my friends aren't here physically, they will always be in my heart."Shoutmon replied in a determined voice.

"Such noble words." AxeKnightmon commented, only to then say.

"But let's see how well they do to keep you alive!" He then yelled, unleashing a wave of darkness from his Twin Spear.

"Fiery Fastball!" Shoutmon called back, creating a fireball in his right hand, which he then threw at the darkness, causing both attacks to clash in a powerful blast.

And as Axeknightmon waited for the smoke to clear, Shoutmon continued to show his strength and his wisdom as he leapt from the smoke and slammed his mic into AxeKnightmon's chest, causing him to groan a little and stumble back.

More annoyed by the attack, AxeKnightmon stated. "You little red rat. I will make you pay for defying the new King of the Digital World."

"We'll see about that." Shoutmon said back, grasping his mic tightly with both hands as he awaited for what AxeKnightmon's next move would be.

'It seems Shoutmon has changed.' AxeKnightmon thought, staring at Shoutmon, knowing that the old Shoutmon would recklessly charge at him, only for the former master of Team Midnight to then think. 'No matter. With the combination of my power and my new strength, Shoutmon will fall before me.'

"Touch of Evil!" Devimon meanwhile called out as he tried to attack Patamon again, but with his speed and grace in the air, Patamon flew out of the way of the attack.

"How is everyone holding up?" The Digimon of Hope asked, looking around to see Agumon clash his claws with Myotismon's, both glaring at the other with absolute hatred.

Veemon remained on the alert, attacking after Piedmon had cast his attacks, just avoiding being skewered by the clown Digimon's four swords and knocking him down with a powerful Vee-Punch.

And while the Overlords seemed not to work as a team, the Digimon heroes made sure to watch each other's backs, to which Guilmon noticed one of Piedmon's blades pulling itself from the ground and was going to shoot right through Veemon, but acting fast, Guilmon not only kept the 'V' marked Digimon from harm, but used Piedmon's weapon against the D-Reaper, slicing through it and making it scream in agony.

"Thanks Guilmon!" Veemon called, glad he could count on those he was proud to call his friends, while hoping he could repay Guilmon for his assistance.

Enraged, Belphemon slammed his right claw into the ground, draining the area of all its energy to increase his power, as well as growing in size.

"Gift of Darkness!" The Great Demon Lord then let out violently, his claws glowing an eerie green as he slashed at DATS Agumon.

However, with his increased size, DATS Agumon used that to his advantage, dodged and ducked under the strike as he slid through Belphemon's legs and struck back, slamming his fist into the Great Demon Lord's back.

"Not such a Great Demon Lord if you ask me." DATS Agumon mocked, his words heightening Belphemon's rage, putting him in a frenzy as he tried to tear the reptilian Digimon to pieces, but found DATS Agumon to be quite nimble and a formidable foe, thanks to the training he and Marcus went through as they fought to restore order to their Digital World.

Lastly, AxeKnightmon, despite losing his Fusion Loader, disengaged his form, spitting back into SkullKnightmon and AxeKnightmon, before reforming as SkullKnightmon Mighty Axe Mode, where he used his massive weapon to try and crush Shoutmon.

But even with such a mighty weapon, Shoutmon continued to astound the ruler of Team Midnight as he not only avoided many of the slashes, which tore and destroyed the ground around him, Shoutmon actually managed to use his mic and hold back the attack.

'What's going on? Where did Shoutmon gain all this power?' SkullKnightmon questioned himself, but continued to fight, dirty, for he disengaged his fused form once again and struck at Shoutmon, managing to jab him with his left lance and knock him down.

"Shoutmon!" Lunamon called in high concern upon seeing the red dragon Digimon down and injured, looking to see that the white metal plating that covered the upper section of his chest had absorbed a fair amount of the attack, where in Shoutmon then stood as though nothing had happened.

And while she was certain Agumon didn't need assistance, Biyomon, concerned for the Digimon she loved, suddenly leapt up, behind Myotismon as she called out. "Spiral Twister!"

Knowing her power had been lessened over the years, Biyomon just hoped her attack would at least distract Myotismon, allowing Agumon to deal some serious damage to the vampiric Digimon, but found the attack never came to light, shocking and confusing her.

"Cat Laser!" Gatomon called, all set up and ready to blast Devimon, but was shocked as well when nothing happened.

Not even Renamon's Diamond Storm, AquaVeemon's Rapid Strike or Lunamon's Luna Claw worked, confusing the girls and causing Rhyth to ask in worry. "Why isn't anything happening?"

"Don't you remember?" Myotismon spoke up with an amused voice, before telling the girls. "When Lilithmon altered your bodies, she made sure your fighting abilities and Digivolutions were sealed, which means you cannot fight at all."

"And nothing can you do can awaken them again! You have lost your worth!" Devimon added as he turned and attacked, striking Biyomon and Gatomon, causing both to crash to the ground.

Renamon, Rhythm, AquaVeemon and Lunamon soon followed.

Try as they might to block or counter the attacks, the D-Reaper slapped Renamon away, Belphemon slammed the back of his hand into Rhythm, throwing her across the room, while Piedmon and AxeKnightmon struck down AquaVeemon and Lunamon.

And with the girls down, facing them, AxeKnightmon stated. "We have no use for you all anymore. So perish!"

"Death Hand!"

"Sword Trick!"

"Crimson Lightning!"

"Gift of Darkness!"

"175mm α Houkai Dan!"

"Treason Vortex!"

All the dark attacks were unleashed and combined, heading right at Biyomon, Gatomon, Renamon, Rhythm, AquaVeemon and Lunamon, who saw there was no way of escaping such an onslaught of power.

"NO, LOOK OUT!" Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Guilmon, Shoutumon and DATS Agumon yelled together, acting with their hearts as they got before the girls and shielded them, taking the attacks themselves, making the six cry out from the sheer power that struck their beings.

And while they hadn't hit their intended target, none were complaining.

"Always the heroic shields aren't they?" Piedmon mocked, watching alongside the other Overlords as the girls rushed over to check on their protectors.

"Patamon, are you alright?" Gatomon asked, concerned, but felt some relief as Patamon and the others rose again, despite being struck by such a powerful attack.

"Yeah, we're fine..." Patamon managed to say, smiling at Gatomon.

"Besides, if anything happened to you, Kari would kill me..." The Digimon of Hope then joked, before finding some seriousness as he thought aloud. "Kari? That reminds me of something…"

"Same here. She's Tai's younger sister, but my partner has a crush on her, right?" Veemon asked.

"Those facts are true. But more important is she has a Digimon too... It's faint, but it's getting clearer." Agumon said, trying to remember who the Digimon was.

"She's a cat Digimon... with a purple and white tail... that has a special ring on it... a ring that is the sign of her purity and her way to Digivolve to her higher forms..." Patamon added, looking over at Gatomon, whose eyes widened to hear the three starting to remember her.

"It's you!" Agumon and Veemon both called in surprise, while Patamon knelt down to Gatomon's side, placed a paw on her cheek and smiled.

"Gatomon... now I remember. You're Kari's Digimon, the Digimon of Light. You used to on Myotismon's side, but once you learnt the truth, you not only joined us, you helped us defeat him. But what's more is us. We... we were close." He said, gently rubbing her cheek, which not only caused Gatomon to purr a little, due to her feline nature, but also made Gatomon's eyes to tear up at knowing Patamon finally remembered her.

"Patamon, you remember me!" Gatomon cried happily as she held him close. "I am so happy!"

Glad to see Patamon happy, and as much as he didn't want to ruin the mood, Veemon had to speak his mind.

"I remember something else... Tai, he was involved with a girl..." The 'V' marked Digimon began to say, thinking carefully until it hit him. "Sora... Sora Takenouchi!"

"Yes, you're right, Veemon. Not only was she and Tai close, but Sora had a Digimon too..." Agumon said, his thoughts focusing on the Digimon.

"She was a pink bird that had yellow talons..." Veemon began to then say, stopping when Agumon interrupted.

"And she had the most beautiful blue eyes..." He commented, before he remembered and turning to face the Digimon he had almost forgotten.

"Biyomon..." Agumon said as he put his hands on her shoulders, gazed into her eyes and smiled.

"The Digimon of Love... Sora's Digimon. We were close friends even before we met Tai and his friends. Yes... yes it's you! I remember!" The Digimon of Courage stated, filling Biyomon with the same joy as Gatomon as she embraced Agumon tightly and said, not wanting to lose him again. "Agumon, you... you remembered me? You finally recognise me, I am so happy!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for not remembering you." Agumon apologized as he returned her hug, which just made Biyomon smile, not caring that it took time for Agumon to remember her, so long as they were back with each other was all that mattered to her.

Though happy for Biyomon and Gatomon, having to ask, AquaVeemon questioned. "But how did they remember all of a sudden? How did their memories of them return?"

"I think I know." Lunamon replied, testing her theory as she focused on Guilmon.

"Guilmon? Do you remember a human named Rika Nonaka?" The rabbit-like Digimon then asked, causing Renamon to look at Lunamon, then at Guilmon, where both saw the Hazard Digimon thinking hard.

"Yes... I remember someone named Rika... She was given the title as the Digimon Queen for her skills at some Digimon based card game. She and Takato were with me on my adventures. And I believe she has a..." Guilmon said in reply, stopping when a certain Digimon returned to his memory, causing him to turn to Renamon.

"You! Yes! You're her Digimon. You're Renamon, aren't you? You're Rika's partner! We started as rivals but after some conflicts, we became close afterwards." Guilmon then said, going towards and kneeling beside the vixen, her face staring at Guilmon with hope as she asked. "W... wait... Does that mean you remember me now?"

"I do. I remember you as clear as day now" Guilmon replied with a nod and caring smile, which caused Renamon's eyes to widen, before tears formed and trailed down her cheeks.

And unable to hold her joy, she threw her arms around Guilmon and hugged him.

"Oh Guilmon! You had me so worried! I am glad you remember me now!" Renamon said through tears, which made Guilmon both glad and solemn as he embraced Renamon and told her. "I'm sorry I forgot about you."

"But I will never let it happen again, I promise." Guilmon then said, continuing to hold Renamon, who smiled, both at Guilmon's words and the warmth of him embracing her making her say in reply. "I am just relieved you remember me. I missed you."

With her theory right, Lunamon smiled.

"I get it now. By mentioning our partner's names, it helps bring back memories of us." She said, which caused Rhythm to face her Agumon, try her luck as she asked. "Agumon, do you remember the Argomon incident?"

"Argomon?" DATS Agumon asked, thinking carefully about the name, before memories of the past came to him.

"I do remember that. Me, Gaomon and Lalamon were the only ones unaffected by Argomon's power. He believed that the Real World was a threat to the Digital World and trapped every human in a cocoon where they were placed in a dream state. But there was one... Marcus, who managed to fight back against the dream world and fought with us in taking Argomon down." DATS Agumon thought aloud.

"However, we couldn't have done it without the help of a Digimon that had the form of a human..." He continued, only to then stop as his memory of the Digimon came back to him, causing him to turning, facing Rhythm, where he asked. "You're her aren't you? Rhythm right? But why are you a pink version of me now?"

Rhythm didn't reply, she was just overjoyed that her Agumon remembered her, causing her to hug him and say. "You did it! You remember me at last! Oh, Agumon, I was so worried, I was so scared."

With both Agumon back with their loves, Shoutmon faced Lunamon.

"You know... that reminds me or something now that I look closely at you." He said to Lunamon, which made her heart beat faster.

"After Bagramon was defeated and I became the Digimon King, I used the Code Crown to help rebuild the Zones. I remember even restoring one Zone that was brought to ruin, where I met this Digimon who told me that she love me..."

Shoutmon then stopped and gasped at the realization that the Digimon who had loved him the first time they met was standing by his side.

"Lunamon?" Shoutmon asked. "You... you were the Digimon Queen, my Queen?"

From his words, Lunamon smiled in joy as she hugged Shoutmon.

"Oh Shoutmon, I am so happy you remembered me at last. I was so worried." She teared up as she continued to hug her love, leaving Veemon and AquaVeemon standing beside each other.

Curious, Veemon asked. "Did we know each other before this?"

"Because if we did, I cannot remember you. I am really sorry. I am sure I was lucky to have a Digimon as beautiful and as smart as you, but no matter how hard I think..." Veemon began to say, but was silenced when AquaVeemon put her finger to his lips.

"To be honest, we have never met before." She admitted, before telling Veemon. "But from what Biyomon and Gatomon told me about you, as well as seeing you, you are everything I dreamed of."

"She's from my world after losing her kingdom to the Bagra Army." Lunamon told Veemon, before the rabbit-like Digimon then added. "But you two make a wonderful couple."

Wondering how Veemon would react, AquaVeemon got her answer as Veemon thought with his heart and kissed her.

And though the kiss was short, AquaVeemon felt a warmth inside her, as well as feeling she and Veemon had shared more than a kiss, it was newfound love, which the other Digimon felt similarly towards their loves, before feeling a great strength unleash itself, leaving the Overlords stunned as the beings of the six heroes began to glow with energy.

"What is happening?"AxeKnightmon questioned.

"Is this because of our memories and bonds?" Agumon asked as he sensed the seal on Biyomon was broken, causing her to smile, nod and say. "Yes, I can feel Phoenixmon's power awaken with me once again."

"And my fighting powers are returning too. Thank you for everything, Guilmon." Renamon smiled, making the red dino smile back and say. "No worries. Now let's finish this together."

The girls smiled as the light grew brighter, consuming the whole room, blinding the overlords for a moment, before it died down and left them shocked to see WarGreymon, Phoenixmon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Imperialdramon, a female Flamedramon that had blue armour, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, ShineGreymon Burst Mode and a female version of ShineGreymon that had similar armour to her male counterpart, only less covered her being and the red sections were a light shade of pink, the same colour Rhythm's hair once was had joined them.

And while OmniShoutmon stood proudly, by his side stood a new Digimon, a female Digimon that was clad in silver coloured armour and had deep blue sections around her arms, legs and around her neck, covering her mouth and nose, while in her possession, she wielded a majestic two sided scythe.

"What happened?" Lucemon asked as he was standing at the sidelines through the entire fight.

"It's simple." A voice said as EmperorGreymon, Arresterdramon and Zephyrmon appeared.

"Thanks to the guys' memories of them, the seals which blocked off the girls' Digivolutions and fighting styles have been broken." Zephyrmon explained, sounding quite happy about the results.

"You! So you did get revived after all!" Lucemon snarled, making EmperorGreymon nod and say back. "And this time we're going to rid this world of every last trace of your evil and won't lose to you again."

"So what have you become?" Omnishoutmon asked as he looked at his Digivolved Queen, who smiled behind her mask and told him. "I have become a protector, the light that shines in the night, but you can call me Dianamon."

"And you guys can call me AquaDramon." The female Flamedramon said.

"I am more than Rhythm, I am DawnGreymon." Rhythm said, feeling pride and power as she looked at her new form.

"Those are amazing, and thanks for joining us." Gallantmon said to Arresterdramon, who smiled and said with a relaxed attitude. "No worries."

But even with their change in forms, the Overlords still believed their power could crush all those that opposed them.

"You think Digivolving would matter now?" Myotismon snarled.

"It matters now because the real fight begins. Prepare to lose your control over this world!" Imperialdramon said back, readying his Positron Laser, while the others readied their weapons and got into position.

"This is it. Our final battle. Let's do this!" WarGreymon called, his voice a mighty boom as all of the heroic Digimon and the Overlords all charged at each other, a clash with everything at stake.


	15. The Final Clash of Good and Evil

With both the sides of good and evil, knowing that their battle would determined whether the Digital World would be freed or remain in a terrible darkness, both sides knew they had to give it their all if they were to vanquish their enemies.

"Touch of Evil!" Devimon exclaimed, starting off the fight as he charged to attack Serpahrimon and Ophanimon, hating the angelic Digimon more than any only, while the Digimon of Hope and the Digimon of Light felt similar towards Devimon, fighting back against him.

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon announced, gathering energy into her hands, in the form of ten crystals of light that she then released at Devimon.

And though it cancelled him from attacking, Devimon managed to avoid the attack of Ophanimon, but then looked in shock to see Serpahrimon preparing his own attack.

"You tricked me!" Devimon called, making Seraphimon nod.

"And now you are going to pay for what you have done, not just to the Digital World, but to our friends. Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon called in a mighty voice, before sending seven orbs of light at Devimon, causing him to yell and crash back as he was struck by the light.

But with darkness and hatred fueling him, Devimon refused to let one attack keep him down, feelings which Piedmon felt as he confronted Imperialmon and AquaDramon.

And though he had not faced them in the past, but knowing they were on the side of good, the clown Digimon was already prepared to fight.

"Sorry, but I can't have you brats ruin my fun." Piedmon said, a dark smile appearing on his face as he held his arms out and attacked.

"Clown trick!" The former Dark master then called as he attacked, unleashing a terrible magic from his fingers at AquaDramon, but found his attack ineffective, for Imperialmon got before AquaDramon, protecting her as he deflected the attack with his claw.

"Thank you." AquaDramon said.

"No problem." Imperialdramon replied, before glaring at Piedmon and suggesting. "But what do you say we show him what real power looks like?"

AquaDramon nodded in agreement with Imperialdramon's words, before striking, using her Tsunami Blast attack, firing a huge blast of water from her clawed hands, which knocked Piedmon down.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon followed up, using the Positron Laser mounted on his right arm to blast Piedmon, further damaging him.

"I'm starting to hate you." He said as he got back up and continued to fight.

While Devimon and Piedmon continued to face their foes, Myotismon was against WarGreymon and Phoenixmon, smirking darkly.

"At last, I will have the satisfaction of destroying the both of you." The vampiric Digimon said, just as he leapt into the air and attacked.

"Grizzly Wing!" He exclaimed, releasing a massive swarm of bats from his cloak at the Digmon of Courage and the Digimon of Hope.

"You won't defeat us. We have gotten stronger since you last saw us." Phoenixmon told Myotismon with a determined tone, before showing her power.

"Crimson Flare!" The Digimon of Love then let out in a powerful cry, releasing a powerful stream of flames, which burnt the bats to pieces.

And with Myotismon vulnerable, Wargreymon quickly acted.

"Terra Tornado!" He let out with a mighty roar as he lunged at the vampire Digimon, span at a great speed and slammed into vampiric Digimon, throwing him back several feet, where he landed beside the Mother D-Reaper, who was struggling against the Tamer's Digimon.

Despite using both her attacks and mass producing copies of her alternate forms, which included Pendulum Feet, Creep Hands and Horn Striker, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon's power was far greater than the Mother D-Reaper anticipated.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon called as she struck her spear upon the ground, launching her attack in the form of several shots of spiritual energy.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon followed up, his lightning shooting from his lance, which combined with Sakuyamon's spirit shots and bombarded not just the agents of the D-Reaper that tried to protect their creator, some of the attacks hit the Mother D-Reaper, making her thrash around, feeling pain and tried to regenerate the sections of her being that had been damaged.

And like the Mother D-Reaper, Lucemon had sustained too much damage in his first form and decide to increase his power, going to his Chaos Mode and increasing the evil inside of him.

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon shouted as he shot at EmperorGreymon and began to bombard him with punch after punch, only to be left in shock as EmperorGreymon blocked each attack, even getting in a few counter attacks with his sword, the Ryūgonken.

"This time, you are staying down!" EmperorGreymon stated, before he let out a powerful roar. "Pyro Dragons!"

Slamming his blade into the ground, eight dragons made of flame shot up and headed right for Lucemon, who braced for the attack.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon suddenly called, releasing countless blades of pink coloured energy that took the form of a tornado, which damaged and knocked Lucemon down, allowing EmperorGreymon's attacks to consume him, causing the fallen angel Digimon to scream in agony as he was enveloped in the blaze, similar events happening with Belphemon as he fought against ShineGreymon and DawnGreymon.

"Great Light Burst!" DawnGreymon called, using her newfound power, releasing a powerful light that not only damaged Belphemon, it blinded him, allowing ShineGreymon to attack, slamming his fist right into the Great Demon Lord's face and throwing him back from the sheer force.

Seeing the other Overlords at a disadvantage, AxeKnightmon demanded answers.

"We are the most powerful Digimon ever created. Why are we losing!?" He questioned.

"You're losing because you only fight for yourselves, while we fight as a team." AxeKnightmon heard Arresterdramon say, making him turn and saw the dragon Digimon coming right at him with his Spiral Shredder attack, tearing through the ground as he spun like a tornado, similar to WarGreymon's Great Tornado technique.

But with his power, AxeKnightmon blocked the attack with his Twin Spear, forcing Arresterdramon to back off.

"Foolish brat. You're power is no match against me." AxeKnightmon commented, watching as Arresterdramon ceased his attack and landed several feet from the former leader of Team Midnight, expecting Arresterdramon to try and attack again, but was confused when he heard Arresterdramon scoff a little and say. "I know my power alone is no match against you, but when the Fusion Fighters combine their power, we are unstoppable."

Confused at first, AxeKnightmon then realised Arresterdramon's attack was a distraction, causing him to turn and saw OmniShoutmon and Dianamon coming down at him, combining their power, with OmniShoutmon holding the hilt of Dianamon's scythe and channeling his energy into it, as well as giving his power to the Goddess Digimon.

"Victorize Scythe!" They called as they brought down the blade, slashing AxeKnightmon and pushing him back with a blast of gold energy, causing the brother of Bagramon to yell in pain as he crashed to the ground.

And seeing the Overlords all down and damaged, the heroes and heroines were filled with hope.

"We did it. We're overpowering them!" AquaDramon cheered, to which OmniShoutmon nodded and said. "Alright, we can win this, but we need to keep up our guard and look out for each other."

In agreement with OmniShoutmon, the Digimon prepared themselves, knowing their foe's attacks and techniques, but also knew that becoming Overlords, it was likely they had a few new tricks of their own.

However, a sudden dark mist began to leave the Overlord's bodies and began to rise upwards, confusing the heroes and heroines, thinking it was a new power the Overlords had.

That was until they all began to groan and cry out, sounding to be in great pain.

"W... what is this!?" Devimon gasped, clenching his chest.

"No! We cannot fall... not like this!" Myotismon yelled as he felt his life slipping away.

"What's going on?" Zephyrmon questioned, not liking the sight before her.

Part of her expecting Lucemon to enter his final form, not fade away in a dark mist.

Watching as the mist rose, the villains suddenly disappeared altogether, leaving all greatly confused and causing Ophanimon to question. "Hey, where did they go?"

"Well, well, well... I am impressed you all made it this far. Too bad, that this is the end for you." A sinister voice spoke from the mist, causing all to look up and watch as it began to shift into a twisted form.

"Wait... that voice... it cannot be!" Arresterdramon gasped.

"It can." Said the voice as it took the form of a very familiar and very twisted minded Digimon, which glared at its foes with six gleaming red eyes, shocking them all to see the Digimon.

"Quartzmon!?" OmniShoutmon questioned, before he stated. "But that is impossible!"

"Yeah. We destroyed your Digi-Core and turned your physical body back to a Digi-Egg!" Arresterdramon pointed out, still in shock to see the Digimon that had almost killed them all now back.

"Some of my power was left behind as it fused the Digimon you call the Overlords. My power made them what they are, but watching you all take them on with no problems, I decided to step in so I could defeat you myself." Quartzmon explained in reply.

Disgusted, Gallantmon asked. "So you were just using them, buying time so you could regain your power?"

"Exactly. With my power restored, the whole world is mine to do with as I desire. And soon, it'll be reshaped into my image!" Quartzmon stated madly.

"The only thing that stands in my way is Zukashimon and the Digi Crystals" Quartzmon admitted, before pulling his chest open, showing the Data of all the Digimon trapped within him, including the Overlords and called. "But after you're all absorbed into my being, nothing will stop me!"

Though many had questions, Dianamon had to ask. "But why, why make us the Overlord's sex slaves?"

"Oh that. I thought it would be entertaining. And rather than being fighters, slavery suits you females very well." Quartzmon mocked, further disgusting those against Quartzmon.

"Now, let's pick things off where we last left off!" Quartzmon then called, using the power he had absorbed to attack, releasing a barrage of energy bullets that Gallantmon and Sakuyamon recognized as MegaGargomon's attack, shocking them all to know he had copied the power of their manipulated friends.

And while all did the best they could, OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon both cried out as they were struck by the attacks, causing Dianamon to approach the Digimon King with a look of concern.

"Shoutmon, are you alright?" She asked, causing OmniShoutmon to groan and admitted. "He's even stronger than we last fought him."

"That's right. Let me show you!" Quartzmon interrupted as he attacked with his hands, the swords of Piedmon extended from each palm as they slammed Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, WarGreymon and Phoenixmon, knocking the four Digimon down.

"He's faster too." Imperialdramon commented, having trouble avoiding Quartzmon's attacks, just before Quartzmon harnessed the power of the Diaboromon Data sill in him and blasted BurningGreymon and EmperorGreymon down with several shots of his Web Wrecker.

Doing all they could, the heroes and heroines did their best against Quartzmon, but found his power, namely that he had copied, made him almost impossible to harm, to the point Quartzmon even used their own attacks against them, leaving WarGreymon, Seraphimon Imperialdramon, Gallantmon, EmperorGreymon, ShineGreymon, OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon all down, barely able to hold themselves up, while Phoenixmon, Ophanimon, Sakuyamon, Zephyrmon, DawnGreymon, AquaDramon and Dianamon were left standing, looking around to see just how badly damaged their heroes were.

"No more playing around I guess. It's time to end this little game." Quartzmon said as he rose his hands in the air, gathering all the negative energy he had stolen from all the Digimon he had absorbed and summoned a huge ball of dark energy.

Staring at the attack, the heroes all felt doubt and despair cloud their hearts.

"He's too strong…. We're finished..." WarGreymon said in defeat, solemn that all their heroics had been for nothing.

"Don't give up, WarGreymon!" A voice too familiar to WarGreymon suddenly called, surprising the Digimon of Courage, as well as Phoenixmon, before both turned and were left in awe to see two familiar faces.

And having to ask, WarGreymon questioned. "T... Tai, is that really you?"

"Sora? You're here too?" Phoenixmon let out, pointing out. "But the barrier..."

"Zukashimon destroyed the barrier, allowing us to return and help you." Sora explained, using us not just to address her and Tai, but the rest of the various Digimon heroes and heroines, including TK, Davis, Kari, Takato, Rika, Takuya, Zoe, Marcus, Yoshi, Mikey and Taigru.

"Y... you guys... You all came..." Gallantmon said, feeling his confidence and strength return upon seeing those he cared about, the main reason he fought for good.

"That's right, boy. Now hit him with all you've got. You all can win. I know you all can!" Takato said with pure determination.

"And we can do it together" Takuya said, feeling the power of EmperorGreymon, who felt Takuya's power renewing him, even pushing it beyond its limits.

"We defeated Quartzmon before and we can do it again." Tagiru stated as he held out his Fusion Loader, while the others held out their respective Digivices.

"You guys came this far not to give up. Let's show this freak the power of teamwork and friendship. So combine your power for a single attack." Davis called, where in Tai, TK, Davis, Takato, Rika, Takuya, Zoe, Marcus, Mikey and Tagiru all released the power within their Digivices and giving the energy to the heroic Digimon.

"Tai, everyone... thank you..." WarGreymon said, grateful, before he, Seraphimon, Imperialdramon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, EmperorGreymon, Zephyrmon, ShineGreymon, Omnishoutmon and Arresterdramon readied themselves against Quartzmon.

Surprised to see them still fighting, but believing his power to still be greater, Quartzmon unleashed his attack, throwing the negative orb of energy at the heroes and heroines.

"It's not over Quartzmon! Terra Force!" WarGreymon called in all his might, gathering the positive energy around him and fired it as a massive sphere of energy, which collided with Quartzmon's attack, stunning him to see that WarGreymon's power was holding his back.

And adding their own, each Digimon attacked.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!"

"Giga Crusher!"

"Shield of the Just!"

"Dragonfire Crossbow!"

"Final Shining Blast!"

"Omni Core Fusion!"

"Prism!"

With all the attacks combining into one, they were absorbed into WarGreymon's Terra Force, to which the sphere doubled in size and doubled in power beam as it continued to clash with Quartzmon's attack, making him start to sweat.

And adding their power to the fight, the girls all attacked.

"Stardust Explosion!"

"Sefirot Crystal!"

"Water Rocket!"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"Hurricane Gale!"

"Rose Blast!"

"Arrow of Artemis!"

With the power of the heroines, it gave the Terra Force attack that much more power, which then blasted through Quartzmon's orb of dark energies, destroying it.

"What!?" Quartzmon let out, shocked to see his attack, his power had failed him, just before he was consumed by the combined power of all the Digimon, making him cry out as he felt his twisted form being destroyed.

"This is the end, Quartzmon! " OmniShoutmon yelled, pushing himself to his absolute limit, as did the others, ending their fight with Quartzmon with their power.

"No! I was so close! Not again!" Quartzmon yelled as his being was completely enveloped by the combined energy of the heroes, which then erupted, destroying every last trace of Quartzmon, while devastating the throne room, ridding the Digital World of Quartzmon and his mad ambitions.


	16. Future Peace and Loving Couples

With the combined power of the heroes and heroines destroying Quartzmon, most of the castle was reduced to ruins, finally freeing the Digital World from the influence of the Overlords and causing the sun to shine after a very long time.

And with their victory, Gabumon, Gomamon, Dorulumon, Terriermon, Wormmon, Cyberdramon and Gaomon, along with their partners, were glad, not only knowing their friends had succeeded, but they had taken down the last of their corrupt comrades, freeing them from the darkness and returning them to their normal and good hearted selves.

"It's over. Their Digi-Cores had been returned." Dorulumon said as he felt his core return to him, making Cutemon smile as he sat on Dorulumon's back and added. "I'm glad to be free. Being trapped inside Quartzmon was an absolute nightmare."

"No argument from me, pinky." Impmon said in a calm reply, remaining with his usual personality, but inside, he was still somewhat afraid.

"We've all got some serious work to do in order to make up for what we did." Ballistamon then said, knowing that while they were not in complete control of their actions, it was still the right thing to do, which the others agreed to, before Matt spoke on behalf of the Digidestined and the other humans. "And we'll be here to help you."

And as Gabumon was with Matt, supporting him, the Digimon of Friendship smiled, thinking to himself as he looked at the horizon. 'Agumon... you did it.'

-On the battlefield-

After all the energy they had used, Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Guilmon, DATS Agumon and Shoutmon collapsed to the ground.

All were exhausted but glad to know they had saved the Digital World.

"We... we did it. We finally won..." Shoutmon panted in exhaustion, smiling as he then added. "Now things can get back to normal..."

With his words, all agreed with the Digimon King, just as Lunamon helped him back to his feet, allowing Shoutmon to see her smiling face, as well as seeing Mikey, Tagiru and Gumdramon, showing similar emotions in their expressions.

"You did. You guys saved the Digital World again. The nightmare is over now." Tagiru said, glad to be back and proud of Gumdramon and the others.

"You did a great job, Shoutmon." Mikey commented, he too proud of the Digimon and happy that Shoutmon could get back to his position as Digimon King.

"Yeah. But I couldn't have done it without Lunamon." Shoutmon said smiling as he gazed at his Queen.

"Lunamon, I owe you my thanks." He told her, his words filling Lunamon's heart with warmth.

"I'm just glad I'm back with you." Lunamon replied as she embraced Shoutmon, then kissed him, something she had been missing for a very long time.

While the Fusion Fighters were showing their gratitude toward Shoutmon and Gumdramon, Rhythm helped DATS Agumon up, earning a smile from the reptilian Digimon, not just from being with his mate, but glad to see Marcus, who looked down and smiled.

"Boss... Rhythm... thank you both." DATS Agumon said happily.

"It's thanks to you both that we were able to crush Quartzmon." He then commented, only for Marcus to say. "It's all thanks to you, Agumon. I just came to give you encouragement. Rhythm, however, did an impressive job with her new form and power."

"You're right. Thank you, Rhythm." DATS Agumon said, before he was kissed by the pink Agumon, who smiled and then said. "I am happy that I was able to help you. I actually Digivolved. That is amazing."

"Dino-boy, you did it. You and the others destroyed Quartzmon and the Overlords." Rika said, unable to hide her emotions as she smiled, not just impressed by Guilmon and his power, but happy to see the Digimon after so long.

"I couldn't have done it alone." Guilmon replied as he smiled at Renamon, who embraced Guilmon, allowing him to rest on her legs as she smiled down at him.

And like Rika, Takato to was glad to see his Digimon, before he added. "I am proud of you boy."

"And don't worry about your body, Renamon. We'll return to Hypnos, where they can examine you and hopefully return your body to..." The brunette then said, only for Renamon to interrupt with a sexy smile. "Actually, Takato. I am fine."

"I like this body." She admitted, before adding as she pulled Guilmon up, allowing him to rest his head on her breasts. "And I'm sure it makes Guilmon happy too."

"Heh. I agree also. Thank you for helping us, Takato and Rika. But most of all, thank you, Renamon. I couldn't have done it without you." Guilmon said, before he spoke from his heart, gazed at Renamon and told her. "I love you, Renamon. And I will never stop."

From Guilmon's words, Renamon smiled, letting her emotions out as she teared up a little.

"I love you, too." The foxy Digimon then said in reply, just before showing her love as she kissed Guilmon deeply on the lips, making Takato and Rika smile at this, happy to see their partners had found love.

And they weren't the only ones.

"You and the others did it, Veemon. You freed all the Digimon!" Davis said with a prideful voice and big smile, just as he and AquaVeemon helped Veemon to his feet.

"Thanks, Davis." Veemon said, before facing AquaVeemon, though grateful, had to ask. "AquaVeemon, I wanted to say thank you for everything, but what's next for you?"

"I don't know." AquaVeemon admitted, unsure, until an idea came to her and she suggested. "If you like, maybe we could be a couple?"

From her suggestion, Veemon looked at Davis, who smiled and nodded, telling his partner to go for it, where in Veemon then approached AquaVeemon, held her close as he said to her. "I've got no problem with that."

And with the combination of his words, his embrace and her feelings, AquaVeemon smiled and kissed Veemon, who kissed AquaVeemon back, while Davis continued to smile, glad to see not just his partner, but also glad to see he had found another to love.

While Veemon and AquaVeemon continued to show their love, Davis turned his attention over to TK and Kari, smiling at the pair, not only because he had gotten over his crush and knew Kari was happy with TK, but Davis was also happy to see their Digimon so close with each other.

"Patamon, the nightmare is over. You all won. Thank you." Gatomon said with a smile as she got on top of Patamon, not caring who was looking at her, and kissed him, which surprised Patamon at first, before he felt his and Gatomon's love, causing him to kiss the Digimon of Light back.

Glad to see their partners in love, Kari embraced TK, who smiled at Kari, kissing her, before turning back to their Digimon and saying with a smile. "Way to go, Patamon."

While Gatomon showed her love to Patamon, Biyomon, after helping Agumon up, tears trailed down her face as she embraced the Digimon of Courage and said. "Agumon, you saved us all. Our days as slaves to the Overlords are over, thanks to you."

"I love you, Agumon." The Digimon of Love then said, causing Agumon to smile and say in reply. "I am just glad you're safe. And I love you, too, Biyomon."

With their feelings out and wanting to show their love Biyomon and Agumon embraced, holding each other close as they engaged in a loving kiss, which Tai and Sora watched on with smiles on their faces.

'That's the spirit, Agumon.' Tai said to himself, happy to see his partner and Biyomon were in love, just before he and the others turned to see Zukashimon had appeared.

"Heroes, you have saved all of us. Quartzmon and the Overlords are now destroyed" Zukashimon said, most proud of the various Digimon and their human partners, before he informed. "The Sovereigns decided to use this merged Digital World as a new world so everyone can live together in harmony and the humans can meet any time they want. Gennai and the other members have signed a treaty to help protect this new world."

"That's great to hear, Zukashimon." Takuya said as he and Zoe smiled at each other, before looking over at their Legendary Warrior counterparts, Agunimon and Kazemon, who smiled back.

"As for your friends, they had been freed from the Overlords' control, their Digi-Cores have returned to them, so rest up heroes. The work is done but never give up training for new threats will come in future." He then added, which caused Gumdramon to smile and say with a confident stride. "Don't worry. Next time someone shows up. We'll be ready."

Knowing the Digital World was in safe hands, Zukashimon smiled and disappeared, back to his own realm, while the humans, sensing that most of the Digimon wanted some time alone, smiled and began to head back to the others.

"Tai, wait." Agumon called, causing Tai to stop and turn, where he smiled as Agumon run up and hugged him.

"Thank you for coming back. We would've given up hope if you haven't shown up." The Digimon of Courage then said, Tai's smile remaining as he said in reply. "No problem, but the true heroes are you. We only came to give you the final encouragement to win. I am proud of you, Agumon, as well as all of you."

"And if you need us again, you know how to call." Marcus added, just before taking his leave with Yoshi, while the Digidestined, Tamers and Fusion Fighters headed off themselves, leaving the Digimon in peace and with time for each other.

"So where you want to go?" Gatomon asked eagerly.

"I think me and Shoutmon will return to our castle. I want to reward my King personally." Lunamon said with smile, taking Shoutmon's hand and surprising him a little as she put his hand on her left breast, showing a great amount of dominance.

"I know a great waterfall where we can relax and rest, It's also a wonderful place where I can reward my hero as well." Renamon told Guilmon with an enticing tone as she put his head on her boobs more and moved his hand onto her right butt cheek.

Her actions made Guilmon smile back, feeling similar towards the foxy Digimon, to which, after getting up, Guilmon grabbed Renamon, pulled her into a bridal position and said as he held her. "Then lead the way."

From the combination of Guilmon's words, his eagerness and how he was showing her his role as the alpha male in their relationship, Renamon smiled, her tail swayed around in joy and excitement, while she leaned her head in his chest, purring enticing.

With the couples getting ready, AquaVeemon faced Veemon, thinking of a nice spot for them to be alone.

"So, beach time for us then?" She asked, making Veemon nod with a smile.

"Biyomon, I know that the Koromon Village is nearby. We can stay there if you like?" Agumon suggested with a smile, which made Biyomon nod and look at Agumon happily.

"That sounds wonderful." The Digimon of Love replied.

"Come with me, Patamon. I know a place where we can have fun." Gatomon said with a smile.

"And I know a place where I can give you my thanks." Rhythm then said to DATS Agumon, who smiled at Rhythm, cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes, showing the love for her was just as strong, regardless of her Digital form.

"So long guys. I hope we meet again sometimes in the future." Guilmon said as he held his hand, causing all male heroes to put their hand on top of his as a sign of teamwork and friendship.

"We sure will. See you all again when the next threat comes." Agumon replied, just before the heroes and their lovers went their separate ways to have their alone time and the girls to express their gratitude.

-Upcoming Lemons-

At the Koromon village, the Koromon were celebrating their freedom from the Overlords, while within one of the huts was Agumon, who sighed as he lay on the bed, looking up at the roof as he thought deeply, about his adventures, his friends, while still amazed that the Overlords and Quartzmon were gone, part of him thinking peace would never return to the Digital World.

"Hey, Agumon?" Agumon then heard Biyomon say, causing the Digimon of Courage to break from his thoughts, sit up and looked over at the Digimon of Love, who was smiling at Agumon as she entered the room, clad in a white towel, for she had just finished bathing in the lake near the village.

And her smile remained, turning sly and seductive as she slipped the towel off of her body, showing off her naked form to Agumon, boobs bouncing at each step and leaving Agumon unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Biyomon, it's hard to tell whether your time as a slave was good or bad for you." Agumon commented with his own smile, which caused Biyomon to giggle a little, before joining her love on the bed.

"It is true that being a slave to the Overlords was horrid." Biyomon admitted, hating having to serve those who manipulated her friends, but noticed her comment was bringing up feelings of regret for Agumon.

"But I did get in tune with my body and I have finally gotten used to it, as well as its changes." Biyomon then said, cupping Agumon's cheek and looking at him with love and caring, telling him she didn't blame him for anything that had happened to her.

"We girls cannot hide our nudity like you boys can. But you know what?" The Digimon of Love then asked, piquing Agumon's curiosity.

"What?" Agumon asked back, before he blushed deeply as Biyomon made his cock appear, rubbing his crotch with her talons until it emerged from its sheath, which the avian Digimon then grabbed hold of and said, her tone of love, longing and desire. "Now I want my body to pleasure the one I love."

"R... really?" Agumon asked, a little taken by Biyomon's words, but found Biyomon acted on them as she moved her head down, placing her beak over the Digimon of Courage's member and started to suck on it.

"Oh, Biyomon...!" Agumon groaned out at the sudden, through pleasurable sensation that filled his loins, which pleased Biyomon, glad to hear her love was enjoying the pleasure she was giving him, as well as finding herself gaining a liking to the taste of her lover.

Continuing to pleasure him, Biyomon pushed her head lower, allowing more of Agumon's cock down her mouth, while her tongue swirled around the Digimon of Courage's length, making Agumon groan in love and lust.

For several minutes, Biyomon kept up her actions, wanting nothing more than to please her love, knowing she was doing it when Agumon's groans increased.

"I'm... I'm cumming, Biyomon... I can't hold it...!" Agumon managed to let out in warning, which just made Biyomon continue as long as she could, before Agumon was unable to hold back his pleasure and had his orgasm, cumming inside of Biyomon's mouth, which she happily drank down.

"I may have tasted the sweet nectar of the girl's vaginas before, but your cum is so much better." Biyomon commented with a smile, leaving Agumon at a loss for words, while he felt his cock twitch at Biyomon's words and the thought of her pleasuring other female Digimon.

But focusing on the only Digimon he loved, Agumon watched as Biyomon moved upward, sat on Agumon's stomach, where she gazed at him, her eyes filled with desire.

"Go ahead and touch my body, all of it." Biyomon offered, assisting a little as she took Agumon's right hand and began to use it to rub her left breast, before Agumon smiled and began to do it himself, not only rubbing Biyomon's tits, but also using his claws to rub and lightly pull at Biyomon's nipples.

"Oh, Agumon..." Biyomon moaned, rather enjoying the feel of Agumon's clawed hand on her breasts, before moaning louder as Agumon moved his left hand down, to her thighs, where the Digimon of Courage started to trace his claws around the Digimon of Love's lower pussy, before spreading her butt cheeks open and massaging them.

"Agumon... Oh, Agumon, my love... Your touch... it's amazing..." Biyomon moaned as Agumon continued, paying attention and making sure to provide pleasure to Biyomon's breasts, pussy and buttocks.

"Oh, you bet you haven't experienced anything yet." Agumon then said with a sly tone, while his cock became harder, poking at Biyomon's ass, making her smile.

And with both filled with love and lust, both knowing they wanted it, Agumon lay on his back, watching with arousal as Biyomon positioned herself, her butt rubbing against his cock, just before allowing it to fill her, which made the Digimon of Love moan in lust as she began to ride Agumon's member, her boobs bounced in front of Agumon, who smiled, liking the show.

"Oh, Agumon...! This is incredible...!" Biyomon moaned in joy as she and the Digimon she love continued, to which Agumon then smiled and assisted in the pleasure of the Digimon of Love as he grabbed her waist, helping her go faster and made Biyomon's moans increase, in size and frequency.

For the next thirty minutes, the hut was filled with the sounds of Agumon and Biyomon mating, both filled with pleasure and love as they continued their actions.

However, feeling his climax approaching, his movements turning frantic, Agumon then groaned out. "Biyomon, I... I am gonna cum...!"

"Me too!" Biyomon moaned loudly in reply, pressing her talons upon Agumon's chest as she begged. "Do it... Fill me with your seed...!"

From Biyomon's words, as well as the pleasure he felt and knew he could no longer contain it, Agumon yelled loudly as he let loose, cumming deep inside of Biyomon's ass, which made her throw her head back and let out a joyful sounding chirp as she too had her orgasm, tearing up a little, not just from the pleasure, but from the pleasure of the Digimon that had claimed her heart.

Waiting for a moment, the pair calmed down, before Biyomon was about to get off Agumon's chest and remove herself off his member, only to stop when she felt his claws on her hips, making her look down and saw Agumon smiling at her.

"Hey Biyomon. I am still hard." The Digimon of Courage said, moving his hips a little, which made Biyomon moan as she felt Agumon's shaft move around inside of her.

"Well my vagina is hungry for it now." Biyomon replied with a smile as she quickly removed herself, turned from Agumon and positioned herself on all fours.

From Biyomon presenting herself and sensing her arousal for him, Agumon smiled as he got into position, moving behind Biyomon, placed his claws on her sides and inserted his member deep into Biyomon's vagina, making the Digimon of Love moan even more in love.

"Agumon, this is so amazing...! Keep it up...!" Biyomon moaned loudly in lust, earning a nod and groan of agreement as Agumon went faster, placing his claws firmly on Biyomon's butt and began to thrust deeper and harder inside of her womanhood, making Biyomon moan loudly in pleasure.

However, after another forty minutes, Agumon and Biyomon's movements turned frantic as they could feel their orgasms approaching.

"Oh, Agumon, I can feel it... I... I am going to come...! Cum in me...!" Biyomon cried out, knowing Agumon was close to his climax.

And after several more thrusts, Agumon yelled loudly as he came, releasing his seed into Biyomon's waiting womb, filling her up with pure lust as she felt his cum fill her, while the Digimon of Love cried out Agumon's name as she released her sexual fluids all over Agumon's member.

With their climaxes over, Agumon collapsed on his back, exhausted, while Biyomon climbed over him and kissed her love.

"So guess we'll be parents soon." Agumon said with a smile, making Biyomon smile and nod.

"I love you." The Digimon of Love then said, smiling as she embraced the Digimon of Courage.

"And I love you, Biyomon." Agumon replied, his tone full of the same love Biyomon held for him, before the pair resumed kissing, none of them aware that the symbol of Courage appeared on Biyomon's back, the sign she had been marked as Agumon's mate and had a bond of true love.

-Meanwhile, at Primary Village-

In a quiet hut in Primary Village, Patamon came in, greeted by the view of Gatomon's butt wiggling and shaking at him, greatly turning the Digimon of Love on.

"Gatomon, I guess the years as a slave have changed you somewhat, huh?" Patamon commented, making Gatomon grin, still showing off her butt as she said in reply. "Yeah. I hated being a slave to Myotismon again, but I have to admit, I do love my new body. It makes me feel sexy."

"Really? I am so sorry it took me so long, but..." Patamon began to apologize, but stopped when Gatomon silenced him by pressing her butt against his cock and said. "Patamon, you don't need to apologize, you did save me."

"And as a reward for saving me and the whole world, here is your reward." Gatomon then said, moving her arms behind her head, jutting out her breasts and allowing Patamon to see her nipples and vagina. "Me."

Surprised by Gatomon's antics, Patamon was about to speak, but stopped when Gatomon wrapped her boobs around his cock, making Patamon groan a little, which increased as the feline Digimon began to rub his cock with her breasts, while licking the tip, cleaning it of the pre-cum that began to drip from it.

"Oh, Gatomon..." Patamon let out as Gatomon continued to suck and rub Patamon's cock, who, deciding to add some of his own pleasure, used his bat-like ears to spank Gatomon's bottom, making her moan lustfully with Patamon's dick still in her mouth, finding the pleasure she was giving and getting was really turning her on.

But Patamon was soon unable to contain himself and tried to warn Gatomon, only for her to resume her blowjob, which sent the Digimon of hope over the edge as he had his orgasm, cumming in Gatomon's mouth.

"Gatomon, I'm sorry about that. I..." Patamon began to apologize, only to look on and watch as Gatomon licked her paws clean.

"Mmm... so delicious..." Gatomon purred, smiling at Patamon, who was a little surprised at first, before he smiled back.

And from seeing Gatomon was in the mood, as well as feeling his member was still hard, Patamon asked. "So, shall we move onto the big show?"

"Lie down so I can have a go first." Gatomon replied with a seductive smile, taking a sudden commanding role that Patamon followed and lay on his back, curious as to what the Digimon of Light had in mind, before getting the answer when she sat on Patamon's chest and moved her hips down, causing Patamon's cock to go inside of her ass.

"Gatomon, you are great... so tight...!" Patamon groaned as Gatomon continued to ride the Digimon of Hope's member, her boobs bouncing up and down in front of him with each thrust, causing Patamon to move his paws up, holding Gatomon's waist as tightly as he could, helping the Digimon of Light ride him faster.

"Oh, Patamon... this feels amazing...!" Gatomon said lustfully as she squeezed her boobs, moaning in pure pleasure as she and Patamon continued mating, enjoying the pleasure they were experiencing with one another.

And after forty minutes, Patamon felt it.

"Gatomon... Gatomon, I'm going to come soon... I can't hold it...!" Patamon groaned in warning, only encouraging the Digimon of Light to continue to impale herself on Patamon's penis, wanting to feel him cum inside of her.

And after several minutes later, Patamon was unable to hold back as he then climaxed, cumming deeply inside of Gatomon, filling her ass with his seed, which made Gatomon climax shortly after.

But as she removed herself off of Patamon member, she smiled, from seeing it was still hard, feeling she had more energy for another round of mating, but namely her smile appeared when Patamon gathered a great amount of strength and then positioned her on fours.

"Now it's my turn" Patamon said with a smile, making Gatomon smile back, loving the dominance she was receiving from him, just before the Digimon of Light moaned loudly as Patamon inserted his cock into her vagina, making Gatomon mewl in lust as Patamon began to trust in her, Gatomon loving how she was being yiffed by her lover.

"Oh, Patmon that's it... make me your little slut...!" Gatomon moaned in lust, surprising Patamon at Gatomon's words, but complied as he used his wings to spank the feline Digimon's bottom again, while he resumed thrusting in and out of her threshold.

Patamon smiled as he began to thrust deeper in her vagina, while continuing to spank Gatomon's ass, enjoying hearing her moan and mewl in lust and pleasure, the two erotic actions caused Gatomon's breasts to shake underneath her.

"Dominate me some more like the slut I am, my sexy Digimon of Hope." Gatomon said in deep lust, causing Patamon to stop slapping Gatomon's buttocks and nod, before he thrust deeper and harder in Gatomon's vagina.

And after fifty minutes, Patamon, feeling his climax, then called out. "Gatomon, I am cumming... I am cumming...!"

"Fill me up... fill this naughty pussy...!" Gatomon cried out, just before Patamon let out a loud groan as he had his orgasm, cumming deeply in her womb, filling her up and causing the feline Digimon to have her orgasm, cumming all over Patamon's manhood.

With their climaxes over, Patamon then laid on the bed, relaxing after mating with Gatomon, who smiled at the Digimon of Light.

"Oh, Patamon. You were wonderful." She commented contently, before looking down, smiling slyly and saying. "But your cock could use some cleaning."

Looking down himself, Patamon saw his manhood was covered in their combined sexual fluids.

But before Patamon could say anything, Gatomon moved herself into position, where she moved her head above Patamon's cock, letting her tongue out and began to lick the Digimon of hope's member clean, happy to hear Patamon's groans, as well as enjoying the taste of his cum.

And after Gatomon was finished cleaning, she then lay on Patamon's chest, snuggling up to him and smiled happily.

"You be a great father, my love." She said, taking one of Patamon's paws and placing it on her stomach, making Patamon smile back at Gatomon, before the pair engaged in a romantic kiss, unknown to them that a crest of Hope had appear on Gatomon's chest, above her boobs, showing that she was marked her as Patamon's and was his mate, now and forever.

-At the beach-

Veemon and AquaVeemon were together, not only enjoying the coolness of the sea and being the only Digimon around, giving the pair a great deal of privacy, but despite being Digimon, both were skinny dipping, allowing their privates out in the open, with AquaVeemon blushing a little to see Veemon's body and his manhood out of its sheath, while Veemon admired the curves on the female Veemon's body, as well as her breasts, pussy and ass.

Noticing this, AquaVeemon grinned and asked, cupping her breasts. "So Vee, do you like what you see?"

"What do you think?" Veemon asked back, grabbing AquaVeemon's shoulders and pulling her in for a deep and passion filled kiss, making her moan, both at the kiss and the feel of their privates so close.

However, not getting ahead of himself, Veemon broke from AquaVeemon's lips, looking at her with seriousness and care.

"So are you okay about this? About the two of us?" Veemon then questioned, making AquaVeemon smile at his selflessness, before cupping the cheek of the Digimon of Miracles and staring deeply into his carmine red eyes.

"I have never been more sure of anything. Veemon, I know we just met, but I do love you with all my heart." AquaVeemon replied, taking her hand away from Veemon and spreading them out, showing her naked form to her fellow 'V' marked Digimon.

"Come over and give my body a good touch." She offered, desiring Veemon, who felt similar towards AquaVeemon, before he nodded and complied with AquaVeemon's desires, reaching up and playing with her breasts, his hands roaming all over as he rubbed them gently, making the female Veemon moan in lust.

"Oh, Veemon..." AquaVeemon moaned, liking the feelings Veemon was bringing up in her, while encouraging the Digimon of Courage and Friendship to continue his actions, using his claws to rub around and gently pinch her nipples.

Feeling nothing but pleasure, AquaVeemon continued moaning, wanting to give Veemon the same sensations of pleasure she felt, but found she was unable to speak, especially as Veemon moved his right hand down, to AquaVeemon's thighs, down to her vagina, which the 'V' Digimon began to slowly rub, making AquaVeemon moan loudly in lust.

"Wow. You're so warm inside." Veemon commented as he felt the heat in her pussy, removing his fingers to see them covered in AquaVeemon's love juices, which made him add, teasing her a little "And you're getting so wet."

"Yes..." AquaVeemon panted, staring at Veemon with a great desire in her eyes.

"And I want you in me... now..." She then said.

A little surprised, but picking up on her desire and great urge to mate, feeling similar, Veemon nodded.

"Ok, but how about a test run first with some anal?" Veemon suggested, the combination of their longing and his primal/dominant side getting the better of Veemon, to which AquaVeemon felt unable to resist and nodded, before she approached and sat Veemon near the shallow end of the sea, with his cock poking out of the water.

Seeing Veemon's manhood and certain Veemon would be as good a lover as he is a fighter, AquaVeemon smiled as she sat on Veemon's lap, moaning as she grabbed Veemon's dick and helped guide it into her anus as she began to ride on him, making the male and female Veemon moan and groan in pure pleasure.

"This is amazing...!" AquaVeemon let out as she continued to impale herself, moving up and down Veemon's cock, with Veemon not only nodding and groaning in agreement from feeling pleasure build up in his member, but also assisted in pleasuring AquaVeemon as he held her waist, helping as he guided her up and down his member.

"You're right, AquaVeemon... You are incredible..." Veemon then groaned in reply, continuing to guide AquaVeemon up and down his cock, while watching as her boobs bounced in front of him, turning him on just a little bit more.

As both continued mating, splashes of the sea hit AquaVeemon's back, which felt pleasant to her, but not as much as the pleasure she felt as Veemon not only continued to slide his cock in and out of her ass, but also added to AquaVeemon's pleasure as he moved his head forward, licking at her nipples.

"Oh, Veemon... keep going... Veemon, go faster... faster...!" AquaVeemon moaned loudly, with Veemon complying as his grasp on her hips tightened and he increased his movements, not only filling AquaVeemon with greater amounts of pleasure, but also making her feel Veemon's dick go deeper and harder inside of her.

But as much as the pair of Veemon were enjoying their moment together, after another hour, neither were able to contain themselves, let alone warn the other as both had their climaxes.

AquaVeemon crying out as she came, releasing her sexual fluids from her pussy and into the waters, while Veemon let out a loud and beastly groan as he came, filling AquaVeemon's ass with his cum.

After their orgasms subsided, AquaVeemon remained in Veemon's lap, smiling as she rested her head on his chest and said happily. "I knew I was right to choose you as my mate."

"I'm glad you did. Thank you." Veemon replied, feeling lucky to have won the heart of the female Veemon, but wanted to make their relationship official and asked as he lifted AquaVeemon up, removing his member from her ass, before rubbing the tip around her pussy and asking. "So shall we?"

AquaVeemon smiled and nodded as she got out of the water and into a more submissive position, where she rested her head on her crossed arms, while keeping her butt in the air, allowing Veemon to see her ass and waiting pussy.

Seeing AquaVeemon, both in position and smiling at him, Veemon smiled and nodded in reply as he moved behind her, his hands once again placed firmly on her hips, only his cock this time penetrated her vagina.

"Oh, Veemon...!" AquaVeemon cried out in happiness as she felt his cock inside of her, which only got bette for the female 'V' marked Digimon as Veemon started to thrust in her once more, making AquaVeemon continue to moan, namely Veemon's name and how good she felt as she could feel Veemon was giving it his all to make her happy.

"This is so good..." AquaVeemon moaned as she squeezed her boobs, earning a nod from Veemon, before he said in reply. "I totally agree... I am lucky we wound up together... I love you, AquaVeemon..."

"And I love you, Veemon...!" AquaVeemon replied, her loins and heart both feeling great warmth at the words and action of the Digimon of Miracles.

But after another forty minutes of mating, Veemon felt he was close, causing him to groan as his movements turned frantic and his member went faster and deeper in her. "AquaVeemon, I'm... I'm close... gonna cum... gonna cum soon..."

"Go on... Fill me..." AquaVeemon replied with a smile and a tone of longing, before, after several more thrusts, Veemon groaned loudly as he had his orgasm, filling AquaVeemon's vagina with his hot seed, making her moan in lust and happiness, not just from the pleasure she experienced from her love, now her mate, but knowing that with his release, Veemon had definitely gotten AquaVeemon pregnant, and it wouldn't be long before the Veemon species would flourish back within the digital World.

With their mating over, Veemon removed his manhood from AquaVeemon and rested on his back, holding his love close as both lay by the beach shore, smiling at it each other.

"I cannot wait until our Veemon children come to our world." AquaVeemon said with a smile, gently rubbing her stomach, before looking at her mate with nothing but happiness and devotion.

"I love you." She then said.

"And I love you, too, AquaVeemon." Veemon replied, his smile and tone matching the love of AquaVeemon's, just before both engaged in a deep and loving kiss, too focused on each other to notice a small V symbol appear on AquaVeemon's right buttcheek, the symbol that she had been marked as his.

-Meanwhile, at the waterfall-

Guilmon was sitting by the waterfall, watching his reflection and thinking about his adventures, before he looked up to see the sexy, yellow furred vixen, who was showering under the waterfall, the water running over her huge perfect boobs and beautiful curvy butt left Guilmon blushing deeply, unable to take his eyes off of her, which Renamon noticed and smiled, teasing the Hazard Digimon as she ran her paws over her boobs and moaned sensually.

"Renamon, I don't know what happened to you these last seven years, but you've gotten even sexier and more beautiful than ever." Guilmon then said, causing Renamon to stop her actions, face her love and smile at him.

"Thanks for the compliantment. While I was a slave, they made me use my body to do all the cleaning and all sorts." Renamon explained, saddening Guilmon a little to learn Renamon was forced to debase herself in order to keep him protected.

"But I have to admit, I have gotten used to this body." The foxy Digimon then said with a smile, assuring Guilmon that it was not his fault, where she then smiled slyly, teasing Guilmon again as she placed her paws on her thighs, parting them to show off her ass and vagina.

Guilmon blushed further at seeing more of Renamon's seductive form, before saying in reply. "I guess being a slave was rough for you, but I am glad you're safe now."

From Guilmon's words and his obvious care for her, Renamon smiled, before she then dove into the river, swam to the Hazard Digimon and climbed out, where she embraced her love.

"I never lost hope in you, Guilmon. I knew you would come and save me." Renamon said as she continued to hold Guilmon close to her, causing her breasts to squeeze against his chest, water dripping down her body and onto Guilmon's chest, not that he cared, for he was too focused on Renamon, staring deeply into her beautiful eyes.

"I never stopped loving you." The vixen then said, giving Guilmon a gentle smile, which left him stunned and caused his heart rate to increase.

"You mean that?" Guilmon asked hopefully, blushing from the combination of Renamon's words, their bodies so close to each other, as well as blushing from his arousal, unable to control himself as his member emerged from its protective sheath, where it rubbed around and poked the foxy Digimon's crotch.

However, feeling Guilmon's arousal, Renamon just smiled.

Taking a moment to look down at it, which made her blush at how big it was, before looking back up at Guilmon, where she pressed her body closer and said. "Of course I do. And now I want to thank you personally for rescuing me and saving the world."

Gazing at each other, Guilmon and Renamon closed the gap in between them as they engaged in a deep, loving, longing and passionate kiss, feeling nothing but love as they continued to show their feelings for each other, moaning a little in the other's mouth as they felt their privates rub.

Breaking from the kiss, Guilmon and Renamon continued to gaze at each other with love and longing looks, seeing the desire the other held for them, where Guilmon was about to act on it, his claws moving down to Renamon's chest, only to stop when the vixen placed her paws on them and smiled.

"Allow me, my love." She offered, wishing to start their longing mating session as she got down, sitting on her knees so she positioned closer with Guilmon's member, where the foxy Digimon then wrapped her boobs around it, which surprised Guilmon, but found he was unable to speak.

All Guilmon could do was groan in lust as he felt Renamon not only continue to rub her breasts around his shaft, but increased his pleasure as she moved her mouth over the tip, where the vixen licked it, cleaning it of the pre-cum.

From the pleasure he felt, as well as his more beastly side taking over, Guilmon was starting to enjoy the actions of his sexy vixen, stroking Renamon's gently as she continued to pleasure him.

"Renamon!" Guilmon then groaned out when the foxy Digimon increased her actions and Guilmon pleasure, bobbing her head all the way down his shaft, deepthroating him, before she slowly pulled back, sucking him firmly the whole way, while she flicked her tongue over the tip of Guilmon's cock when she reached the end.

"Mmm..." Renamon let out, finding pleasure in Guilmon's pleasure as she continued sucking him off, while continuing in rubbing her boobs around Guilmon's member, causing Guilmon to let out pleased and eager groans from Renamon and her erotic actons upon his cock.

"Nnnh... I'm getting close, Renamon... go faster...!" Guilmon then groaned out, rubbing her head, causing the foxy Digimon to smile around Guilmon's member, before obeying and started to suck him harder, as she worked her head up and down faster than before.

From the increase of pleasure, so too did Guilmon's groans, before the Bearer of the Digital Hazard mark was unable to hold back his pleasure, groaning Renamon's name loudly as he came and released his seed into the vixen's waiting mouth, which she happily swallowed, feeling the thick creamy cum spurting into her mouth, before pulling back, and licking up the little bit that dribbled down the head of Guilmon's cock.

"That tastes so good." Renamon said after she finished cleaning Guilmon member, looking up at the red dino Digimon with a seductive smile, where she saw him smiling back at her with a combination of love and desire.

"You were amazing." Guilmon commented, making Renamon smile to know she had pleased her love, before her smile increased, as did her arousal when Guilmon showed more dominance as he sat before Renamon, his member still erect, which the foxy Digimon couldn't take her eyes off, but found she was unable to do anything, for Guilmon then grabbed Renamon by the wrists and pulled her down, where he lay her on his lap, with the vixen moaning at the feel of Guilmon's member poking her stomach, as well as feeling his claws trace up and down her cheeks.

"I think I should test your butt now." Guilmon said, which made Renamon chuckle again, slowly rising her hips a little and wiggling her butt to show her cooperation and submissiveness.

Smiling at Renamon and her actions, Guilmon trailed his left hand down the curve of Renamon's back, until he reached her butt, which he groped gently, loving the feel of it, with Renamon loving the feeling as well, unable to hold back her desire filled moans, before the red dino Digimon rose his hand and brought it down upon her ass, in a hard spank.

"Guilmon!" Renamon gasped, before letting out a slight moan, as Guilmon delivered a second spank, making her large buttcheeks jiggle slightly, while Guilmon could feel his cock getting harder as he spanked her strongly again, hearing her pleasure filled cries, and hearing her beg for more.

"Yes! Oh, Guilmon... keep going...!" Renamon then let out, continuing to enjoy the combination of pain and pleasure she felt with Guilmon spanking her, making him let out an eager huff, blushing as he spanked her again, a little harder, loving every moment of it.

Renamon's butt was so big, cushy and round, and Guilmon couldn't wait to play with it some more.

And after another few spanks, Renamon, after crying out in pleasure, looked up at her love and smiled, desiring Guilmon more than ever.

"Are you sure about this?" Guilmon asked, he too desiring Renamon, to feel his cock inside of her, but didn't want to rush or force her.

"I am certain. Now, put that mean boy in my ass..." She replied in a low, slutty tone, while moving off of Guilmon's lap and positioning herself so she was lying on her back.

Seeing Renamon in position, looking so sexy, Guilmon's cock throbbed as she spread her legs, her hands coming down to grip her buttcheeks, spreading them slightly so her asshole was exposed to him, where Guilmon moved into position as he moved so he was on top of her, his claws firmly holding her hips, while his cock pressed against her asshole, making Renamon moan lustfully.

"Oh, Guilmon..." She let out, waiting for her lover to take her, before he shoved his cock inside her tailhole, causing the foxy Digimon to gasp and arch her back at the sudden rush of pleasure that filled her being.

"Oh, Guilmon!" Renamon let out again, crying out from the pleasure, as both cried, moaned and groaned loudly, with Guilmon loving how tight and hot Renamon's ass was, while the vixen was loving the feel of Guilmon taking her anally.

Filled with a great lust, the red dino Digimon started to thrust into her, leaning down to kiss and lick at Renamon's nipples, making her moan louder, while Renamon added to her pleasure as she slid her right hand down her belly, until she lowered it to her muff, her thick fingers spreading the lips of her vagina slightly as it grew slick with her juices as she began to pleasure herself, masturbating as Guilmon's cock pounded in and out of her tight ass.

"Guil... Guilmon, you are amazing... feels wonderful...!" Renamon moaned out, making Guilmon smile, both to know that their first time as a couple was giving her such joy, as well as looking at her, finding the sight of the naked, self pleasuring vixen irresistible, which increased his actions as he pulled his hips back and slammed them forward, his dick ramming deeper into her butt.

Tail wagging, cheeks flushing, Renamon shivered with lust, loving the feeling of her lover's big cock slamming into her ass and could also feel her own pleasure rising, while Guilmon was panting hard as he fucked her asshole, she was extremely tight and hot.

And with such pleasure, Guilmon knew his own orgasm was fast approaching.

"Ohhh, Guilmon!" Renamon then cried out in pure ecstasy as she came, her vagina growing slicker and wetter, while Guilmon felt her butt squeeze him tighter as she had her orgasm, and it pushed him over the edge too, where the Hazard Digimon then groaned loudly, almost animalistically, in pleasure, as he came, his thick white cum firing deep into Renamon's ass.

"That felt amazing..." Renamon panted in lust, remaining on her back, while Guilmon was on top of her.

The pair stayed in their positions for a few minutes, before Renamon smiled, gently placed her paws on Guilmon's chest and pushed him back, so she could turn around and position herself, resting on her hands and knees, spreading her legs as wide as they would go and showed Guilmon her round, pink vagina opening, which was now leaking pre cum.

"Now for the big finale." Renamon said with a smile as she looked over her shoulder and at Guilmon, waiting for her lover to take her as his mate, where she shook her butt and said "Go ahead and take me."

Not needed to be told twice, and not hesitating, Guilmon got behind Renamon, where he inserted the head of his huge penis into Renamon, where both shrived and moaned in pure pleasure.

With every thrust Guilmon took, the pleasure in his member just increased, while Renamon's vagina walls just got tighter and tighter.

Renamon loved the feeling so much her boobs bounce at each thrust.

More pre cum leaked out of Renamon's vagina and ten pleasurable drops of pre cum leaped out of Guilmon's penis and into Renamon's womb.

"Guilmon, oh, Guilmon... you are so deep... so... so... wonderful...!" Renamon moaned in lust, feeling absolute pleasure as Guilmon continued to mate with her, which then increased as Guilmon started thrusting into Renamon faster, her vagina walls were now so tight that his penis almost got stuck in her a few times, not that Renamon minded though, part of her thinking just how great it would be to have her love inside of her forever.

But shaking those erotic thoughts from her head, the foxy Digimon continued to moan while moving her hips back and forth, assisting Guilmon in mating with her.

"Renamon, you are so tight... pussy so good... all mine...!" Guilmon groaned, his beast side taking over as he thrust in Renamon faster and deeper, which made her moan in pleasure and joy.

"That's right, Guilmon... You... you are amazing... I am your slutty fox...! All yours'...! Oh, Guilmon please cum... cum inside me, my love, so I may bare your Digi-Eggs!" Renamon screamed erotically in reply as her wild foxy side took over, with the thought of Guilmon impregnating her and having children exciting her.

For another fifteen minutes, Guilmon and Renamon continued to express their love, not caring about anything else but each other, but after a few more thrusts, the pleasure became too much for both to handle, where both Digimon cried and groaned loudly as they came, with Renamon releasing her sexual fluids all over Guilmon's member, while Guilmon came deep within Renamon, filling her womb with a great amount of his seed.

Both felt nothing but pure great pleasure and absolute bliss as they came as one.

But after using so much energy, neither were able to stand, to which Renamon's arms and legs gave out as she collapsed onto her stomach, while Guilmon managed to pull his cock out of Renamon, just before he too rested, rolling onto his back and resting beside the vixen.

As Guilmon remained on his back, panting from their pleasure, Renamon dragged herself over to her love so she could rest her head on his chest, making Guilmon smile at the foxy Digimon, wrap his arms around her and held her close, before the pair gave each other many loving kiss and giggled happily, both glad they had finally mated.

"You're going to be a great father, Guilmon." Renamon then commented with a loving smile, certain that from all the cum inside of her, she would most likely get pregnant.

"Thanks, and you'll be a great mother." Guilmon said in reply, smiling at Renamon, giving her a loving kiss, where the Hazard Digimon then said. "I love you."

"And I love you, too." Renamon replied with a loving smile, kissing Guilmon again.

And while the pair resumed their kissing, continuing to show their love, a Digital Hazard symbol appeared on Renamon's belly, marking her as Guilmon's mate and true love and showing she belonged to him.

-At a hut, near the forest-

"I still cannot believe they turned you into a female Agumon." DATS Agumon commented, which made Rhythm blush a little as she looked at herself in a mirror, before saying in reply. "As much I like the form I had before, I do like this one too, but I do wish I could be both at the same time."

"Maybe there'll be a way for you to do so." DATS Agumon said in reply, trying to reassure his love.

"But for now, I would like to test that body of yours', if that's ok with you?" He then said wit a sly smile, causing the pink Agumon to smile back and nod.

"Of course, my love. I must thank you personally for rescuing me. Come, touch my body." Rhythm replied, continuing to smile, but not as much as Agumon, who placed his claws on Rhythm's breasts and began to rub, squeeze and massage them, filling Rhythm's body with pleasure and making her moan.

"Oh, Agumon... I had forgotten how good it feels... You're so good with your claws..." Rhythm said in lust as DATS Agumon continued to squeeze and rub her boobs and nipples, with Rhythm continuing to moan, almost forgotten the pleasure of her lover's touch.

And it only got better when Agumon moved his arms down and around Rhythm's body, fingering both her ass and vagina.

"Aaah... Oh, Agumon...!" Rhythm moaned louder, causing DATS Agumon to smile at her, stop for a moment and comment. "You know, ever since that change, your personality changed too."

"Not that I am complaining." He then said when Rhythm grabbed Agumon's right arm and moved it back to her pussy, showing she wanted her love to continue to touch her womanhood.

"It's thanks to the other girls I am like this. You should've seen Renamon and Gatomon in action, they sometimes went crazy with this." Rhythm replied, remembering the lesbian shows she had with them and noticing the vixen and feline Digimon getting into it.

But focusing back on the present, Rhythm stared at her beloved and told him. "But right now, all I want is to be yours'."

"Permission granted. Get into position and let's see that cute Agumon butt of yours'." DATS Agumon replied with a smile, with Rhythm doing the same, finding herself turned on at being told what to do by her mate, before she got onto fours and showed off her Agumon butt and vagina, which turned Agumon on as his cock slid from its sheath, before the amber reptilian Digimon got ready to indulge his love in seven long years of waiting as he positioned himself behind her, pushed his cock into her ass first and began thrusting deep and hard into his love, making Rhythm moan loudly.

"Oh, Agumon... Agumon, I missed this... I missed you...!" She moaned as DATS Agumon held her ass cheeks and continued to thrust in and out of her ass, while lowering his head and kissing around her neck, namely around a faded mark, the spot he had bitten her when they first mated and became a couple.

"And I missed you..." DATS Agumon groaned in reply, stopping his thrusts for a moment so he could concentrate, moving his right hand from Rhythm's hip, to her head, gently tilting it so she was looking over at her love, who then claimed her lips in a loving kiss.

After the pair separated from their kiss, Rhythm smiled, wiggling her ass a little, which made Agumon's cock move around inside of it, making him smile as he placed his hands back on Rhythm's hips and continued mating with her, his strength and dominance was a real turn on for Rhythm.

But after fifteen minutes, DATS Agumon was unable to contain his pleasure, having been ages since he last been with a female and came, releasing his cum in Rhythm's waiting ass, making her moan happily, before Agumon continued to show his strength and dominance as he switched holes, inserting his still erect member in Rhythm's vagina.

"Oh, yes...! Oh, Agumon...!" Rhythm moaned as she shook her boobs, while moaning as she felt the Rookie Digimon's member penetrate her vagina and thrust deeply into her folds, another pleasure she had longed for, which made her want it to last as long as possible, getting her desire as Agumon thrust in and out of her without letting up for over an hour.

But after another twenty minutes, Agumon grit his teeth, his movements turned frantic as he groaned out. "Rhythm, I cannot hold back... I... I will cum soon, I know it...!"

"Go ahead, Agumon. Please fill me with you seed...!" Rhythm begged as DATS Agumon continued to thrust in and out of her.

And after several more thrusts, Agumon groaned loudly, biting into Rhythm's neck as he came a second time, not only filling her with more of his cum, but also made Rhythm cry out as she had a powerful climax.

Still having energy, Agumon pulled his member out for a moment, wondering whether to go for Rhythm's pussy, ass or see if she was in the mood to give him a blowjob.

But his thoughts changed when Rhythm was covered in a pink light, leaving Agumon in awe to see that when the light faded, Rhythm was now back to her human-like form.

"Whoa. You're back as yourself again." DATS Agumon said, amazed, as was Rhythm, though she could sense something was different about herself.

"Yes, but watch this." Rhythm said in reply, focusing and switched to her Agumon form and then back to human form, amazing her love.

"I can change forms whenever I want now." Rhythm said happily, both at the prospect of being able to get stronger like her love and please him in new ways. "This is amazing."

"It is something, I do admit that, but I love you no matter what form you take." DATS Agumon replied with a loving smile, which warmed Rhythm's heart and made her smile at her mate.

"Oh, Agumon. I love you so much." She said, getting on her knees, where she then wrapped her arms around Agumon's neck and kissed him, causing her breasts to rub against his chest, which made Agumon kiss Rhythm back, mentally smiling, for he had missed mating with Rhythm's human form and was looking forward to taking her.

-Within Shoutmon's castle-

"Home sweet home, right dear?" Lunamon asked as she lead Shoutmon through the castle corridors until they reach their bedroom, earning a nod from Shoutmon.

"Yeah, it's been ages since we were been back in here." the Digimon King replied, taking in the surroundings of their bedroom, seeing that it still held up.

The bed remained, looking sturdy, the banners of the Fusion Fighters remained, as did the other contents of the room, though it could do with a dust.

But before cleaning, Lunamon guided her love to the bed, where the pair sat beside each other, before Lunamon started as she laid Shoutmon on his back and began to kiss around his neck.

And though liking the feel of Lunamon's kisses, Shoutmon spoke up and had to ask. "Are you sure you want this, my Queen?"

"Of course I do. Being a servant to the Overlords, knowing you were still out there gave me the strength to continue, and knowing that we would be together made me want to see you that much more. So please, Shoutmon. Let us mate." Lunamon replied with a tone of honesty and love, which Shoutmon easily picked up on and made him smile and nod.

"Please allow me to start." Lunamon then said, wishing to not only show her love for the Digimon King, but also use a little of the skill she had picked up when she made love with Renamon and the other female Digimon, to which the rabbit-like Digimon then shifted a little closer to her love, who looked at her, gazing at her naked form, allowing Shoutmon to see her bare breasts and pussy, before she got on top of the red dragon Digimon and engaged him in a deep and loving kiss.

After breaking the kiss for air, Lunamon remained true to her word as she moved down, kissing down Shoutmon's body, down to his crotch, which she gently rubbed until his member emerged from its sheath.

And with Shoutmon's cock out for Lunamon to see, the rabbit-like Digimon grabbed her lover/King's cock and began to lick around it, making Shoutmon groan at the sensation of Lunamon's tongue working around his member.

"Lunamon, you are wonderful... That feels amazing...!" Shoutmon groaned out as the Digimon Queen continued to lick his cock, making her smile around Shoutmon's member, happy her actions were pleasing her love.

And Lunamon was taken by surprise, but then filled with joy and pleasure when Shoutmon grabbed Lunamon by her shoulders, pulled her up and repositioned her so she was still on top of him, only now while she was facing Shoutmon's cock, Lunamon's pussy was hovering above the red dragon Digimon's face, to which Shoutmon let his tongue out and began to lick around the outer of Lunamon's pussy lips, paying close attention to her clit.

"Oh, Shoutmon... that is amazing as well...!" Lunamon said in a pleasure sounding tone, after she had taken her mouth off of his member, before going back to her blowjob, wanting to give her love all the pleasure she could, with Shoutmon doing the same.

As Shoutmon and Lunamon continued to pleasure each other, determined to give as much as they could to their love, the two, after ten minutes, had their orgasms, releasing their cum, which they both swallowed with ease, happy to taste the other's sexual fluids and more pleased to know they had succeeded in making their lover happy and satisfied.

Removing Shoutmon's cock from her mouth, Lunamon, desired more, as did Shoutmon, who grabbed onto Lunamon's hips and flipped them over, so he was on top of her, the tip of his manhood gently rubbing against her womanhood, before Shoutmon lowered himself and inserted his cock into Lunamon's vagina, causing both her and the red dragon Digimon to moan out loudly in pleasure.

Shoutmon started slow in their mating, but soon quickly picked up the pace, going deeper and deeper into Lunamon's pussy, causing Lunamon's moans to turn into cries and screams of pleasure, as well as providing Shoutmon with great amounts of pleasure.

"Oh... Lunamon, you... You're so tight... Ah... It's great...!" He groaned out, making Lunamon moan and beg in reply. "Yes, Shoutmon... Yes... That's so good... Ah... Please more... more...!"

Shoutmon did as Lunamon had begged and continued mating with her, slowing down for a moment so he could turn Lunamon around and reposition her on all fours, before resuming the speed of his thrusts, causing their moaning to become even louder than before.

Shoutmon continued to mate Lunamon, both loving the pleasure they were given and giving.

But soon, Shoutmon could feel Lunamon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax.

But she wasn't the only one as Shoutmon groaned out. "Ah... Lunamon... Ah... I'm coming... Ah...I'm going to cum soon...!"

Feeling that Shoutmon's pace was really quickening, plus feeling her climax coming, Lunamon yelled out in sexual pleasure. "Me too, Shoutmon... Ah... I'm coming, too...!"

Shoutmon and Lunamon continued mating for as long as they could, until Lunamon was unable to contain herself any longer as the rabbit-like Digimon cried out Shoutmon's name in pure ecstasy as she came, releasing her cum all over Shoutmon's member.

And with her climax, Shoutmon groaned out moments later, before he too came, filling Lunamon's womb with his seed.

After their climaxes wore off, Shoutmon removed his manhood from Lunamon's pussy, before he moved back and laid down, unable to hold back a smile as Lunamon snuggled up to his chest with closed eyes and a satisfied smile on her face."Oh, Shoutmon, that was wonderful... I missed you so much, and I love you so much..." Lunamon said in a loving tone, nuzzling her head against Shoutmon's chest."And I love you, Lunamon." Shoutmon replied with the same amount of love in his voice, holding his Queen close to him and smiling as he watched her slowly drift off to sleep.

-End Lemons-

And thus the couples slept in their new and peaceful world, while knowing that if any threat that had power like the Overlords ever rose again, when the time was right, their children would rise to defend the Digital World.

The End.


End file.
